My Parents Are Shinobi V2
by devilzxknight86
Summary: (Reposting My Parents Are Konoha Shinobi.) After the mission to bring back Sasuke, Naruto's life turns for the worst but a postive side to it. He found love in Hinata BUT then he is Banished. AS the two leave Konoha years go by and WAR is threatening Konoha. What happens when their past comes back to them. What will the future bring his family and how war will affect it. Naru&Hina.
1. The Start of a Story

I do not own Naruto.

**NO FLAMES**

OK people "Yes" I reposted my story My parents are Konoha Shinobi but changed it to My parents are Shinobi. Seeing that later on I already had a plan so this is the revise version. Hopefully everyone will love this edited story as the old one. And lets just hope Critics United wont screw this up and the admins who I sent messages to how they talked to me.

It seems they failed to respect the authors but also broke some rules. But yet they are still around. "Admins you remind me of the South park eposide of make love not warcraft. Critics United is the guy who has no life while he slaughters us authors. Becasue you guys arent strong enough."

Enjoy.

The mission to retrieve Sasuke is. "Successful"

Walking back to Konoha while Naruto carries Sasuke on his back both of them are in bad shape. Naruto alone looks like hell, he has many chakra burns on his body a huge closed wound near his heart. His favorite jump suit is getting torn up as he continue to slowly walk back to the gate. Sasuke on his back is knocked out cold with his chest slightly burned by the Rasengan.

But some of the other rookies weren't so lucky as well.

Choji who took his family famous green, yellow and red pills giving him unimaginable power but at a great cost, costing your life. Neji who took an arrow to his shoulder is in stable condition, they said he would make a full recover. Kiba suffered a broken arm and a kunai stab but Akamaru wasn't so lucky he was badly injured.

Shikamaru and Lee only suffered minor injuries and they were back in Konoha. Arriving at the gate Naruto saw Shizune and smiled. Relieved to see her she runs towards him with a few anbu. Naruto falling to his knees smiles and collapse but when the anbu saw Sasuke condition they gasp.

"What did the demon do to him". Shizune being one of Tsunade most loyal friends almost as family sees Naruto as a little brother as well. But not a annoying one, a funny one to whats to play games. But when she heard that insult she got angry. Spending allot of time with Tsunade it has also affected her nature.

"You asshole he did what was necessary to bring back this traitor" spitting at Sasuke. She looks at the two anbu making them nervous, walking towards the the anbu that said that insult.

Shizune set a chop to his neck killing the anbu. With him dead on the ground the other Anbu shivered "Take them to the Hospital and If I find out no one is treating Naruto the same thing will happen to him" pointing to the dead Anbu on the ground. The anbu nodded and picked up the genins and quickly made his way to the hospital. Seeing

Shizune hands glow green when she killed the anbu he knew she meant it.

3 days later

Naruto having Kyuubi sealed within him has its own benefits. With most of his wounds healed quickly it seems the two have began to see eye to eye. Kyuubi in a long time is proud what Naruto did. He brought back the traitor and when Naruto was walking back to Konoha, Kyuubi was healing his wounds. As they were talking they agreed on a few things.

"**So if I help you train and get stronger you will make sure you stay alive until you die of natural causes" **repeated Kyuubi. This is the agreement between the two. If Naruto learns and trains more under Kyuubi guidance's he would let Kyuubi be free when he dies.

"Yes and when I die of_ natural_ cause your soul will be release but you cannot go out for revenge or anything. You must live your life peacefully but you can defend yourself if instigated" the agreement between the two. But Kyuubi wanted a certain person dead seeing that Minato failed to kill him. Naruto wanted to know who it was and all what Kyuubi said "**In time".** Wondering what the fox has up he sleeves he shrugs his shoulder waiting for that day to come.

Wondering when they will begin to train he looks at Kyuubi behind the bars and smiles "You know your different when you aren't trying to kill me" chuckled Naruto. Kyuubi smiled and refused to answer to Naruto "So when do we start?" asked Naruto.

Kyuubi opened one eye and looked at him** "In time Kit but here's a warning. I know allot of Jutsus lets see if you can keep up"** chuckle the Kitsune, seeing the happy reaction he got when he told Naruto of the many techniques he knows.

* * *

When he was released from the hospital he went home to rest for the next day.

"Cant wait to sleep in my own bed" talking to himself. He notices his apartment door broken 'Not again' walking in the first thing he notice his apartment was broken into again. Looking around 'Die demon' ' Kyuubi boy' seeing all the names he sighs. Listening to Kyuubi he walks to the wall and place his hands on the wall. "Go ahead Kyuubi" feeling his chakra go to his hand, the walls in the room turns into a different color making the place look nicer. "Useful and thanks" going to bed he waits to see if Sasuke will wake up.

But also wonders what is Sakura going to say when he finally sees her.

* * *

Its been a few days for Naruto but for Sasuke its been twelve days since he has been recovering. Naruto went to see Sasuke his so call brother. 'After everything we been through. Sasuke our bonds makes us brother even though we aren't related' thought Naruto.

Before visiting hours is over which is soon as he tells himself why is he calling Sasuke brother now after what happen. He betrayed Konoha for power. He left on his own will. No one told him besides the deranged hebi who wants his body. 'But still he left on his own will. While Sakura wanted him to take her but he didn't' thinking about it. 'Even after what he did and said why should I give him the benefit of the doubt' thinking more of the issue. Sasuke lost his clan, his parents by his own brother.

Shaking his head Naruto sighs and wonders why now of all things he is seeing and thinking. Soon he notices that he is already inside the hospital, shrugging his shoulder. 'I'll think about it later'.

Stopping in front of Sasuke's door something inside of him told him not to enter. Instead he cracked the door open a bit and peeked inside. The person he was surprised to see is 'Sakura'.

She hasn't left Sasuke side since the whole ordeal, the only time she left was when she had to go the bathroom or to eat something. Naruto just stood there watching Sasuke wake up. He wanted to make his presence known but couldn't he watched Sakura smile and cry in relief for Sasuke. 'Why him?' thought Naruto sadly listening and watching them.

When Sasuke woke up the first thing he saw was Sakura even though he rolls his eyes. 'Great her of all people' looking away angry but also sadden. That she of all people still cares for him after what he tried to do.

'Why is she here' letting out a sigh he felt a pair of arms hugging him.

"You're ok" said Sakura. Sasuke feeling the hug felt something in his heart. When he looked at Sakura's face he saw her black bags underneath her eyes, her messed up hair "I thought I lost you" Sakura tears soon started to drop from her face.

Sasuke seeing her tears soon begins to feel something more 'I did this to her. Its like that night all over again but this time its me doing this, not Itachi or anyone else. ME'. Sasuke looked down to his lap "I'm sorry" whispering the apologize he looks at Sakura and soon starts to cry "I'm sorry Sakura-chan"

Sakura again hugging Sasuke with all her strength "Its ok I'm here" Sasuke nodded and felt bad what he did to her. Thinking only for revenge he pushed his teammates away form him, ignored his sensei warning. He wanted to become stronger and he would had done it at no matter the cost.

'But was it worth it?' thought Sasuke feeling, Sakura let go she sees his broken spirit, his coolness she admires about him.

"Hey everything is going to be alright" smiled Sakura.

Sasuke looked back down knowing what he put her through, all that trouble all for revenge. But she was by his side almost the whole time willing to leave with him "I'm sorry Sakura-chan. I messed up and I want to try to fix everything" Sakura face showed a little life to it. Happy to hear this from Sasuke she leaned closer to him and smiles making him smile as well.

As the two lean closer they didn't notice their blonde teammate watching everything. This was killing and hurting Naruto inside but what killed him the most was seeing those two lips press against each other sharing a kiss.

Naruto stepped back shocked from what he saw and heard. As he took a deep breath to control his emotions he quickly ran down the hall ignoring the staff glares. The moment he reached outside his face already had tears flowing down 'Why him, everything I do all the work he gets it easy why' thinking to himself he runs aimlessly. Not wanting to see any villagers he jumps to the roof letting his tears fall from his face.

As Kami herself sent a cloud to rain on Naruto.

"I was the one that saved her from Gaara while he ran scared. I was the one who fought the hardest I was the one always pushing her" reaching the academy he sees the swing he sat down on many times. Trying to dry up his tears he looks down while walking to the swing "Why does everything come easy for him" wondering why Sasuke gets everything.

Naruto begins to think if anyone out their will ever love him.

As he sits downs and lets his tears fall from his face "I train so hard to be recognize and all he does is grunt or speaks everyone is at his feet even for breathing" thinking more to himself. He thinks maybe no one will ever love him. "My fate was already determine when the Yondaime sealed Kyuubi with in me"

Sighing to himself he begins to wonder what love really is? Is it like how he feels for Tsunade Baa-chan, Shizune nee-san or for Iruka sensei. Wondering to himself he just looks down and cries. Letting his tears fall to the ground 'Maybe someday I will find someone' cleaning his face. Naruto sat on the swing thinking how did it all happen.

"Sakura" mumbling her name. Not once she went to see Naruto, not once she didn't even thank him for bringing back the traitor or thanked him to bring Tsunade to heal him. Nodding his head while his body jerked he remembers how Sakura treats him, yells at him making him wonder why. 'All that for nothing. The promise I made for her wasn't even worth it. Asking me to bring her precious Sasuke back' thinking bitterly. Sasuke or Sakura are just teammates no one precious to Naruto.

Sasuke knows how Naruto feels for Sakura so why did he do it.

Out of no where Naruto heard someone laughing "Look its the demon and he's crying". Naruto wasn't having a good day looking at the four kids they were the same kids form his academy class who didn't graduate. "So the Kyuubi boy comes here to rub it in our faces surprise that we know" said the academy student.

Naruto rolling his eyes turned to all four "Beat it! I'm not in the mood to play ninja" looking away he starts to get mad watching them all four laugh.

Somewhere in the bushes a certain girl has been watching everything. She saw Naruto leave the hospital crying wondering why she activates her doujutsu to see two people in a room. From what she made out to be them kissing. Hearing some of the hospital staff seeing he want to see Sasuke, Hinata and remaining of the rookies knows Sakura hasn't left Sasuke's bed side since he arrived.

"Naruto-kun" whispered Hinata. AS she takes a deep silent breath Hinata feels sorry for Naruto. If that would have been Naruto and Sakura she would had done the same thing.

But it didn't to her relief.

She followed Naruto to see him cry and talk to himself. She heard everything about the Yondaime choosing him to have Kyuubi sealed inside of him. 'His fate was sealed'. Shaking her head she wiped her tears "No Naruto-kun you make your own fate" as she was about to reveal herself she recognized the four boys from her former academy class.

One of the boys grabs Naruto by the collar taunting him "Kind of Pathetic how he made ninja right guys".

Naruto already angry soon got pissed.

First he found out he so call brother, teammate and best friend kisses his long time crush. He even gets more angry how she goes to him and thinking everything is alright. But what pisses him off the most that she didn't come to visit him while he was in the hospital or even thanked him for bring back the traitor teammate.

Feeling he is being lifted off the swing Naruto looks at the four boys laughing. Glaring at them his blue eyes turned red with a black slit **"Now I'm more pissed"** his dark voice shocked everyone including Hinata.

When Naruto grabs the boys wrist a small red aura started to form around Naruto scaring the boys. "You want to see a demon" his eyes blood red, his nails turned into claws his whiskers marks gets darker like scars "I'll give you a front row seat that you four wont ever forget."

This made the boy drop Naruto to the ground "Afraid of course your afraid to see what I really I'm a demon that no one will ever love" grabbing the boy from the neck he lifts him off the ground. "**Now your going to feel a true demon wrath" **the other three boys are scared frozen. They couldn't move scared to see the red chakra around Naruto's body frighten them.

Naruto tightening his hand around the boys neck while he struggles to get free. As Naruto smiles he continues to add more pressure onto the boy's neck.

"NOO" screamed Hinata charging towards Naruto she hugs him from behind. Lucky for Kyuubi he was paying attention and sensed her running towards Naruto. "You are not Kyuubi. You are the jailer, you are great ninja you brought back your teammate, you fought against Orochimaru sound four. You a great ninja because you don't give up and you train hard".

Naruto quickly drops the boy onto the ground wondering what is happening. When the boy fell his friends picked him up and ran for there lives scared to see Naruto like that.

Allot of things was running through Naruto's mind 'She knows but why is she here?' thinking to himself he hears Hinata speak.

"You are not a demon you make your own fate. You taught that to Neji and you are great ninja please stop hurting yourself". Feeling Hinata's her tears wet his back, Naruto cant figure out why but how long she been there?

To Hinata, Naruto is everything to her. Her source of strength, power, the source of her joy and more importantly her source of love in her life. When she heard the boys call him Kyuubi she understood what Naruto meant when the Yondaime sealed his fate. She understood the harsh glares the mistreatment. It broke her heart to see her love to be treated like this.

He should be treated as a hero a true hero, the hero that she loves.

"Naruto-kun" whispered Hinata letting more tears fall from her face. Naruto feeling her tears is debating to turn around "You always been loved" still hugging him she hugs him tighter.

'Why is she here' thought Naruto, hearing Hinata say love he was thinking who. "No one loves me because what I am" said Naruto sadly, feeling the hug even tighter he doesn't understand. 'Why is she crying' thinking more to himself he hears Hinata speak.

Hinata is crying not because for herself, she is crying for Naruto that suffers so much. "You always been loved you don't realize it" laying her head gently on Naruto's back. Naruto can only stand there and think, looking around if they continue to stay at the academy grounds someone will come and check "Lets talk somewhere private" said Naruto.

"Yes please" cried Hinata still holding onto her crush in her arms.

* * *

When two left the grounds they went into the forest near the academy as they walk near each other it was silent between the two. Naruto still thinking what Hinata meant, he wasn't having a good day as they stop near a small pond. Naruto use to come here after or during class to hide. Letting out a sigh he sat down near the edge looking at his reflection. Looking up he notices its dark but its too early to be dark but sky was already black and a few stars made its way from the clouds, turning to Hinata who sat next to him.

He noticed Hinata's beautiful white pearly eyes that reflected everything. Her blue hair almost seemed to glow from the moonlight that shines on. Her pale skin gave her an aura look. Hinata is beautiful why hadn't he seen her before.

"Why are you crying" asked Naruto choking on his voice.

"For you" answered Hinata wiping the tears from her eyes. "I know everything"

'She knows' thinking to himself his body stiffens. Soon he starts to panic wondering what is going to happen 'Then she heard everything and she really saw everything' thought Naruto nervously.

"You shouldn't do it by yourself" answered Hinata, snapping Naruto's panic attack. "I know your pain. I know how it feels to be alone. I may not have spent most of my life with a demon inside of me" looking down she begins to cry. "But people still ignore me like I'm worthless, even my own family has little faith in me ever since my little sister Hanabi beat me in a fight. My own teammates doubt my abilities that hurts the most when those who are close to you thinks this way about you."

Drying her face she looks at Naruto and smiles. "But whenever I see you Naruto-kun, I don't feel so alone anymore I can do anything. Whenever I see you, all of my pain goes away. When the people in this village are mean to you or talk badly about you" stopping she looks away while Naruto looks down knowing how much people talk "Naruto-kun it's not right. Its wrong of them" smiling at Naruto " You deserve to be loved, and you deserve to be noticed. Not by your strength but from the heart"

Naruto is shocked from what Hinata just told him. Looking at the water seeing their reflection "Hinata why me? Why do you have so much confidence in me of all people? How do you see all this in me that others don't? Why don't you hate me or fear me like everyone?". Asking the questions out loud he thought he was thinking to himself. Still looking at the reflection Naruto stares at Hinata as if a piece of his heart was found 'Why do I feel different right now?' thinking to himself he closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, inhaling her scent her kindness her 'love'.

Hinata at this point is belittling herself telling her not to back down. She has to tell Naruto how she feels, she is leaving something out and she needs to tell him how she feels about him. 'This can be my only chance. He needs me and I need him' thought Hinata.

She wants to tell him she loves him, that she fall in love with him since the academy. But her insecurities made her to think that nobody or even him will like her at all. Instead she followed him wanting to know why he gets back up, she learned of his dream instead of his failures. She remembers everyone telling her to stay away from him like a disease or animal that doesn't belong in the village.

Hinata looks at Naruto down to his reflection smiling "Because I see a spirit who wants to be free, a good soul who wants to help people. Because you alone made a difference in me, you alone pushed me to become a better ninja. ...I ..I can never hate you" looking away she takes a deep breath. "Because I..I... love you" it was all but a whisper BUT Naruto picked up clearly.

'Love' thought Naruto holding his chest. His heart began to speed up as he looks at Hinata to see her red blushing face 'She loves me but why' thinking to himself he remembers the chunin exams. When she offered him some ointment cream to tend to his wounds after Kiba's fight. But when she fought against Neji and lost but stood up to change herself.

'I did it for her' remembering the blood vow he made in her blood to defeat Neji. She gave him the strength to fight and beat Neji during the first round of the chunin exams. Everything was coming to Naruto while he slowly chuckled "You know why everyone hates me in the village what I have". Wondering if she wont care what he has but he needs to know 'I want to hear it' thought Naruto.

"I don't care that you have Kyuubi sealed inside of you. Since the first day you been born you been protecting us and I know you wont allow him to control you because. Its your strong will that stops him and because of that I fell in love with you" protesting and admitting to him. Hinata looked at Naruto not at the pond reflection "What you are doing is heroic keeping him at bay. You continue to push him down and when you fall down you get up that's true strength you have" looking at Naruto she shows him, her determination her kindness but more importantly her love to him.

Naruto listening to her looked at her and smiles. "Hinata you understand me better then anybody, besides Iruka-sensei but you are the only one that treats me with true kindness and love. You cry for me because you care so much" said Naruto letting tears fall from his face he's happy but more importantly he's happy that its Hinata that help him "You always know how to restore my spirit"

Hinata leaning on his shoulder and smiles "I love you. I will always love you. I loved you since the academy and no other guy can make me feel the way you do to me" smiled Hinata, wiping her tears she stares at Naruto and slowly moves towards to him.

Naruto thinking to himself hears everything 'She really does love me. The village idiot, the class clown, the demon like everyone says' still putting everything together. He thinks that he died in the hospital or he is in the stomach of Shinigami. Watching Hinata moving closer to Naruto he doesn't know what is going on. Watching her close her eyelids half way 'She looks adorable like that'

It took Naruto a few seconds to realize that the Hyuga heiress is kissing him on the lips. 'She serious she loves me' feeling her lips pressed against his. Hinata broke away from the kiss blushing a very deep red.

She looked down to her lap playing with her fingers poking them together. "Naruto-kun" said Hinata in a sorry voice "I' ...I'm so sorry I don't know why I did that it. It was wrong of me to do and"

Trying to apologize, she was cut off with a sweet kiss on her lips knowing he will not reject her. Wrapping his arms around her body, Hinata does the same thing. When the two broke the kiss they felt warm and calm as they continue to look into each other they kissed again.

A uneventful night that turn into a beautiful evening as the two broke apart from their kiss. Smiling at each other they place their foreheads against each other.

"All this time I was trying to get Sakura to like me. But you always loved me I know I can love you" smiled Naruto. Hinata hearing this felt her heart being healed, by her long time crush. "You always know how to make me feel better" kissing her on the lips he thinks back before his match against Neji. 'It was you Hinata-chan. You won that match not me'.

It felt like hours but only seconds has passed.

Hinata breaking the kiss moves to his neck. "Naruto-kun" whispering his name. He strokes her back while he feels her kissing his neck making his heart beat faster. "'Hmm" moaning in pleasure she started to plant her lips on his neck slowly kissing it. "Hinata" said Naruto, feeling this new sensation in his whole body.

Pushing Hinata's body against his he can feel her breast press against his chest. "Hinata-chan" feeling a hard bite down on his neck his his heart begins to beat faster. "It feels good" feeling all this now feels good to him. Holding Hinata in his arms is this how couple's act. But one thing cross each other minds and bodies 'I want more" thought the two.

As Hinata continue to kiss Naruto's neck she slowly moves towards his chest "Ahh" moaned Naruto. Feeling paralyzed she continued to place love bites all over his neck and chest "More" whispered Naruto. 'What is this feeling' thought Naruto.

Feeling a surge of excitement going through him. It's intoxicating but too Hinata this feeling is the beginning the, yearning she needs from him. As he moves his head down to her neck he kisses her using his tongue licking her neck. "Hinata-chan" using a husky voice. He bites down on her neck making Hinata gasp.

"Naruto-kun" groan Hinata feeling the bite, she was feeling the same thing like Naruto. Her body giving her a warm sensation wanting more. "Please don't stop it feels great coming from you" The feeling is new something she never felt before, when they broke apart they blush.

"Naruto-kun I didn't know what I was doing or saying. I'm sorry" Hinata didn't know what got into her she wasn't aware of her actions what she was doing.

But she knows she is in love with Naruto Uzumaki, and she would show him through the best of her ability.

"Don't apologize I enjoyed it" smiled Naruto. Wondering how he missed her so much. How could had he been so blind to miss her? All the hints he was there. But he has her now and wont let go. He felt her tender sweet lips on his neck again "I'm really a baka" feeling the pleasure coming from his neck. 'Why couldn't I see she wanted me this much' his answer is simple he was chasing Sakura to get her to notice him.

Thinking to himself 'No more'. Closing his eyes he feels pleasure surge all over his body and his body is loving it 'I won't take you for granted. I won't make the same mistake that Sasuke teme made with Sakura for so long. You deserve better then that' thinking to himself. "I promise" spoke Naruto.

Hinata hearing the last part "Promise what" breaking from the kiss before she feels Naruto lips on her neck.

"I won't take you for granted I wont make the same mistake like my teammate did" saying the last part with hate. The word teammate was something he didn't like now. "Sorry" Hinata placed her hands on his face kissing his forehead. She knows why, she saw Sasuke and Sakura kiss. She knew Naruto was hurting and she was there for him.

And now she is going to take advantage it "Sakura lost her chance but I have my chance". Naruto leaning down to her neck he kisses her again making Hinata moan.

Hinata grabbing some locks of Naruto's hair while he slides his fingers through her hair. "Naruto-kun I made a mistake. I should have came sooner. I should had express myself sooner for you the most. You needed someone and I failed to be there for you when you needed someone the most" closing her eyes. She feels the sea of pleasure she was getting from her crush "I promise to tell you my feelings from now on". Feeling the warm bites on her neck he licks her neck making Hinata purr a bit.

'Maybe hanging with ero sennin has its benefits after all.' Thinking how Jiraiya would love this for his material he decides not to tell him nothing. This is special for him NO for them. Breaking away, Hinata pants from the excitement she is going through. Closing her legs a bit she stares at Naruto resting her head onto his chest. AS the two stay like that for a few seconds one word comes to both of their minds "WOW".

To them it felt like hours. The night sky escaping from them BUT they didn't want this night to end, not ever.

It started has a bad day for Naruto but Hinata made that day go away, he saw her. NO she found him, he found the most precious person in his life the person that loves him. He wanted to keep to hold her in his arms but he realized what time it is "Hinata you should get home"

"Why! I want to be here with you all night" pleaded Hinata. But the truth was she didn't want to go back to the cold places with hate and cold in there eyes. A place where people look down to her thinking she is weak and useless. A place that isn't home for her.

Naruto looked away knowing how hard it must be. "Your family wont approve of me. So we must keep this a secret for a while probably for a long time, they might try to do something" said Naruto. Knowing this wont be easy for them both, but he wont give her up after he just found her. NO he is going to train his ass off to protect her no matter the cost even if his life is put in danger he would do it in a heartbeat.

"I don't care" kissing Naruto lips again. "I love you, Naruto-kun, and someday I'll make them understand. Even if I have to renounce my Hyuga heritage and leave that place just to be with you". Naruto sat there shocked to hear Hinata say this to him. Was she willing to give everything she knows to be with him.

"Hinata is it worth it. Am I worth it" before he spoke any more Hinata places her finger on his lips.

Naruto stared at her lavender eyes "Yes every bit. Nobody will pay more attention to me then you, all I want is you. My family has some love but its like a unit love not really genuine love that I have for you. When I become of age to take over the Hyuga clan there is nothing that my family can do or change who I can fall in love with" kissing Naruto on the lips she smiles. "Is it safe to call you my boyfriend" seeing him grin she smiles and waits for his answer.

"Yea as long I call you my girlfriend" kissing her on the lips. She was the first person to show so much concern for him. To love him without fear and without regret.

Both looking at the small pond notices the many stars out. "Beautiful" wondering what time he gets up. Looking down he reaches his hand out to help her up, as the two walks towards the Hyuga compound they kept a distance so no one can see them.

"Tomorrow" asked Hinata. hoping to see Naruto she watches him smile.

Naruto chuckling "You mean later" kissing her on the lips "Training ground thirty four early morning" whispering in her ear she nods. Naruto jumping on to a branch and disappears from sight. As Hinata walks around the compound wall she gets close to a bush where her room is located on the side of the house.

Looking at the direction of the road "He's worth it" smiled Hinata.

Naruto's apartment.

Naruto when he got home he saw Jiraiya, Tsunade sitting on the couch waiting for him. 'Do they know?' thinking they know about him and Hinata he looks at the two with a glare. Not wanting to hear it from the two he wants to go to bed.

"Naruto what was that early and its late" asked Tsunade wondering why he is glaring at them.

Jiraiya noticed the glare was wondering if he was training. To let out some of Kyuubi chakra only a handful of people felt it. "Didn't go to well?" This made Naruto confuse "Using Kyuubi chakra we felt it early it was a small amount but we sensed it from you?" replied Jiraiya.

Naruto gave an internal relief. He thought those two found out about him and Hinata and knowing Jiraiya he would want details. Tsunade would probably beat him then give him a talk or lesson about females and responsibility. "Yea sorry got upset and mad, training more since what the traitor did" snorting after he finished his sentence.

They were taken back to hear Naruto snort when he said_ traitor_. Tsunade thinking what he means while Jiraiya saw himself down the line years ago with Orchimaru.

"You sure you ok?" asked Tsunade looking at him she notices his puffy cheeks and dried up face."Is their more you want to tell us?" even Jiraiya noticed his face, his hair is a mess his neck is red.

As he moves closely to look more onto his neck he notice some red "Got carry away. The shadow clones grab me from my neck I didn't want to hold back no more" replied Naruto in a serious tone. This made them lean back more to the couch but they nod.

He will tell them when he is ready.

"I gave all the teams that went to the retrieval mission a month off to train. Since Sasuke is unable to train, Kakashi and some of the other sensei's is taking some missions ok" told the Hokage. Naruto just nodded but he wanted to know why the whole month off yes. Choji was still in the hospital, it would take Neji another two weeks to use his arm fully and Lee would have to take it slow.

"Understand" this made both of them raise an eye this isn't his type of behavior. He noticed them look at him strangely while he sighs "Look its been a long day today and it hasn't been easy for the past few weeks for me. My teammate who I almost consider a brother tried to shoved a Chidori into my heart trying to kill me. Then when I come back I find out my other worthless teammate didn't visit me nor thank me. I got allot on my mind so give me some time for me to adjust to their new _relationship_" exclaimed Naruto.

Tsunade listened to Naruto and nodded understanding what Naruto means. When she came back to heal Sasuke she noticed Naruto hurt when Sakura didn't notice him. But to hear she didn't thank him or visit him pissed her off the most BUT what got her more angry. What Naruto said about 'Their new relationship' looking at Naruto.

She is worry for him "What are you going to do?" asked Tsunade.

Jiraiya was also thinking the same thing but he felt bad for Naruto. He knows how that feels turning to Naruto to hear his answer. Since he was in the same predicament years ago with Tsunade since she had a major crush on someone else and never bother to notice her teammate.

"Train and move on and deal with it" said Naruto wanting to be straight forward. But in truth he is half lying he did want to move on but with Hinata more in his life.

That wasn't the answer that both Jiraiya or Tsunade wanted to hear. But it's a start as they got up they walked to the door but before they left they turned to Naruto talking. "Thanks for coming and thank you for caring" when they turned around seeing his tears.

"Always Gaki. Never forget that" smiled Tsunade.

"Yea baka" answer Jiraiya.

Hokage Tower

When they left Naruto's apartment and arrived at Hokage tower Tsunade took out two sake cups "That asshole traitor. That bitch how could she" taking the shot Jiraiya took a shot himself.

"I know what your saying give him time" said Jiraiya looking at Tsunade "What now?"

Tsunade taking another shot of sake looks at Jiraiya "Well first thing go do some research on juinjustu (curse seal or fuinjustu curse however you like to say it) then I'll give the traitor his options" mumbled Tsunade.

Jiraiya nods knowing this was going to happen sooner or later. "I already did your going to need about ten highly train medics to make sure he doesn't die and its going to be painful for him" grinning he looks at Tsunade who smiles evilly. "Very painfully" said Jiraiya once more.

"Well I guess he going to learn a long hard lesson" giggle Tsunade in an evil way.

As those two continue to drink they wait until next morning.

Back to Naruto

Sleeping he feels Kyuubi tugging into his mind waking up he sees the same sewers and golden cage wondering what Kyuubi wants but first "Thanks for stopping the chakra around my body"

Kyuubi hearing him just grins, staring at Naruto he smiles "**Can't let you mate get hurt can I, it would probably void the deal we made but I got a funny feeling you want something to change or add?"**

Naruto grinning wondering if he has any abilities to read minds. "You think you can help her? Train her as well with me but you cant change your word or change anything on your half" this made sure he wanted double cross him but Kyuubi just smiles.

"**Fine I will also train her but I still get the original deal and to prove my word if something does happen to her. You die, I die even with natural cause"** looking at his vessel who nods on the deal. "**I wont change or make any adjustments to the deal and once you die our original deal is the same"** meaning Kyuubi will also help Hinata. When Naruto dies of Natural cause meaning of old age. Kyuubi can wait for the years to come after all what another sixty years at best.

Maybe something down the road can change them both.

Naruto nods. "Deal" as they both glow red Naruto smiles "Now the biggest question is how am I going to tell her?" hearing Kyuubi laugh. Naruto wonders how Hinata is going to take it.

Next day Hospital

Tsunade woke up with an hangover but what made her blush after she regain her vision. She fall asleep on the couch sleeping on top of Jiraiya. When he woke up he turned red as well.

"SOO" said Jiraiya with a grin which will cost him few bones.

When she got to the hospital she walked in and saw Sakura and Sasuke asleep in the same bed. Rolling her eyes she slams the door waking both genin up.

"Forgive me to wake you two up" replied Tsunade in a tone.

When they saw her angry expression. They don't know why and what was bothering her the most, as they look at each other they noticed they fell asleep in the same bed. With both teammates blushing.

Tsunade on the other hand rolled her eyes and wanted to gag for many reasons. "Go home get some rest and sleep you are not allow to see him for the next seventy two hours and that's an order from your Hokage". Tsunade stern voice made Sakura nodded unaware of the killing intent she is placing on the deranged fan girl.

Sakura nodding kisses Sasuke on the cheek and leaves the room closing the door behind her.

Tsunade at this point has her eyes closed thinking to herself 'Must not kill evil pink hair must not pop her head like a pimple' taking a few breath. Sasuke just blinks at the Hokage wondering whats going on.

"SASUKE" screamed Tsunade making him flinch "I should have you killed but thanks to your precious people they asked me not to" looking at him with disgust Sasuke. Tsunade wonders why the elders and civilian council loves him so much.

"Naruto of course" smiled Sasuke thinking how Naruto told her or even asked her not kill him but how wrong he is.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAH" laughed Tsunade. Holding her sides she cant stop laughing. Sasuke not knowing whats going on looks confused at her, when she stopped and wiped the tear from her eye.

"No you teme. The elders and civilian council said you were being control by curse seal which I know for a fact is a LIE" Sasuke taken back a bit wonders why Naruto didn't speak for him. It was the elders and civilian council that protected him. But what about all the things Naruto said to him? Did Sasuke words have more weight. Did they affect Naruto much more then he thought.

"You know half your friends almost died to bring you back especial Naruto" said Tsunade.

"What why?" shouted Sasuke, wondering why Naruto didn't talk for him. "I never asked them to come for me. I told Sakura not to follow, so why did they come for me" getting angry he looks at the Hokage "Why didn't Naruto talk for me after everything he went though to get me back why, cause of that promise to Sakura did it mean so much to him" asked Sasuke even more angry

Tsunade at this points rolls her eyes wanting to kill him right now. Taking a deep breath "Your girlfriend asked him to, piratically cried and hope you would come back" when Sasuke heard this he was sort of happy but also upset. But Tsunade didn't stop she decided to add more guilt to the traitor hoping this will never happen again "You know she not once went to see him nor came to thank him"

This made Sasuke confuse? Sakura not once went to see Naruto or thanked him for what he did for her. She not once went to see Naruto during his time at the hospital. Sasuke remained silent wondering why Naruto didn't come to see him at all, he was released a few weeks ago.

Tsunade at this points decides not to say anything more. "Back to Shinobi affairs but onto more pressing matters" looking down at him "We are going to remove the curse seal and its going to be painful" pausing so he can nod. "I will give you three options. First option you take a month of rehabilitation and if you do succeed I will restore your rank as genin but you will not be permitted to take any exams or higher rank for two years and another jonin will accompany you during your missions with team seven for 6 months" giving her a nod. Tsunade continued "My second option if you fail the rehabilitation I will seal up your chakra and your career as a Shinobi will be over. But to prevent from anything like this happen again not one but many seals will be place on your body and if you try to leave the village you will black out and be retrieved." Walking to the door Sasuke looks at her wondering whats the last option.

"What's the third option" asked Sasuke staring at the Hokage right before she leaves.

Tsunade stood near the door thinking about a few things. "You know Naruto looked to you like his brother" turning to see him. "Your alike but you always get everything, the easy way. While he fights and trains hard" Sasuke hearing this looks at her with an angry face.

"Naruto doesn't know nothing. He doesn't know how I feel" shouted Sasuke in a angry tone. Watching Tsunade just laugh, something clicked inside Sasuke head 'What did she mean when he looked to me as a brother?' thinking what she meant he looks at her.

"You think your life was bad, your brother killed your family living on your own poor you, lets help Sasuke" looking at him Tsunade shakes her head. "He lost his family the night when Kyuubi attacked. He suffered much more then you, in your whole life. Your clan is only a fraction of his pain. His pain is much more greater then anyone in this village. This Village" spiting at the word. "Is a disgrace going against the Yondaime wish, treating him like he is a plague". Turning back to the door she takes a step.

"What's his secret? How is his pain worse then mine" shouted Sasuke.

Tsunade stopped and turns to him with a glare "Village secret highly classified your clan was a casualty. But he didn't deserve this abuse from this village"

When Sasuke heard 'Highly classified, village secret' he was thinking how. How is he classified what secret is he keeping from all of his. Looking at Tsunade he wonders what is the last option. "What is the third option" watching her give him a stern look.

"Death and I will make sure my former teammate shoves a Rasengan through your chest like you tried to do with a Chidori to him" her voice was harsh and hateful, with an icy tone to it. Sasuke shivered from hearing her voice he made a mistake to ask but the biggest mistake he did was drive a Chidori right into Naruto chest.

"Option one" said Sasuke just before Tsunade left the room.


	2. Forest of Death Training

**I do not own Naruto**

**No Flames**

Naruto's apartment.

When Naruto woke he quickly got up and made his way to meet Hinata at training ground thirty four which is located near the forest of death. One of the reasons why he choose that area because many shinobi avoids the place. Remembering when he found the training ground it was around the time for his birthday. Since that day he uses that ground to train but today is going to be different.

He will be training with his girlfriend 'Hopefully she understands what I am going to do' thought Naruto nervous of what events can happen.

Hyuga Compound

When Hinata woke up she rubbed the sleep from her eyes and smiles. Thinking what has happen she quickly got dressed to meet Naruto at the training ground. Walking to the kitchen she notices some of the staff working "I will be training today can you please inform my Otou-san" the servant bows. Once outside she runs off to meet her boyfriend.

Hokage Tower

Tsunade who had another drinking feast with Jiraiya found her self on the couch with him again. BUT this time when she woke up she didn't have a shirt on, but on a odd occasion she was wearing a bra.

Jiraiya on the other hand didn't have his pants on but he had shorts on. When Tsunade woke up from the sun rays hitting her face she looked at Jiraiya and groan 'Not again! What the hell happen' thinking to herself she slaps Jiraiya to wake up.

"OW" cried Jiraiya rubbing his face he looks at Tsunade who got up and folded her arms. Wondering why she slapped him he looks down seeing he isn't wearing any pants "Not again". Dropping his head he wonders why he cant remember the nights he drinks with Tsunade.

"Get ready to remove the teme hickey" replied Tsunade bitterly. Looking at the paper work on her desk wondering how difficult but also painful that Sasuke will endure. Grabbing the sake bottle she sighs seeing its empty 'Why' dropping her head she sighs.

At that point Jiraiya eyes widen "Naruto's neck it was bitten not hold but who" said Jiraiya rubbing his chin. Tsunade looks at him "Oh come on I had my share of Hickeys and so did you" making the Hokage cough into her hand.

She gives Jiraiya a stern look making him fold his arms "You honestly think Naruto would do that at his age, even if he hangs with you" said Tsunade rubbing her head she gets up to help find Jiraiya pants.

Jiraiya drops his shoulders and looks at her "Probably right. I tried to get the gaki to read one of my books while he told me Kakashi tried it on him" getting up he finds his pants some where he dreamed to look almost all his life. Letting out a perverted grin he stares at his pants "Tsunade my pants are in your pants behind you" staring at her ass Tsunade turns red.

"Don't know how it happen and especially with you" replied Tsunade turning to push the blush out of her face. She wonders how this day will go"Good way to start the morning. Whats next Naruto doing some training with his suppose girlfriend that you think he is hiding".

Jiraiya chuckled and sat back on the couch remembering how Minato and Kushina trained together.

Training ground thirty four.

When Naruto arrived at the training ground he sat down on the ground and began to mediate "Kyuubi you up?" calling him out.

Kyuubi who had a long uneventful night hearing Naruto moan Hinata's name. Seeing that he hasn't stopped thinking about her since the two kissed. Kyuubi lost allot of sleep "**Yes! By the way you call her name and moan for her she must be indeed special"** letting out a short chuckle then yawns.

Naruto rolls his eyes but also tries to keep his mind on the training.

Turning to his left he heard Hinata touch down to the ground. AS he walks to her they both hug and look at each other and plant a small kiss on each other lips.

"Morning" said Naruto

"Morning" said Hinata with a smile on her face.

"We need to talk about something. Come on" grabbing her hand, Hinata followed with Naruto sitting near a tree. Blinking at Naruto he sits down and wonders how he is going to break this to her. "Hinata-chan I want to tell you something important please listen and hopefully you will trust me". Hinata listened to what happen to Naruto and Sasuke during their fight at the valley of the end.

"When I was carrying him back to Konoha me and my-" touching his stomach. Hinata watched Naruto "Kyuubi" watching him nod. He gives her a warm smile telling her everything the two went through even almost the near death experience when Sasuke plunged a Chidori right through Naruto. He explained how Kyuubi is proud for what he did and they made a agreement.

"Agreement?" said Hinata worry.

Naruto nodded "Yes" he explained that their is a organization trying to capture him all the bijus. Hinata listened understands he needs to get stronger to protect himself so they wont get Kyuubi. "We made a chakra vow to each other and it was Kyuubi who dropped the chakra cloak yesterday to make sure you didn't get hurt, but more importantly to learn and train from him" answered Naruto.

When Hinata heard all this she looks at then down to her lap thinking everything she has heard. Taking a deep breath she looks at "Naruto" calling his name out for the first time with the Kun.

Naruto watched and listened to her wondering what is happening but also part of him felt heartbroken to hear that part with the kun. Like as Hinata just ended the relationship. Taking a deep breath trying to push his emotions "Yes Hinata-chan"

"You think he can be trusted! Kitsune are known for the trickery. I don't want nothing bad to happen to you" Looking at Naruto she takes a deep breath trying to control her tears from forming. "I don't think I can bare the thought in losing you in my life. Not now after we just got together" looking at him she believes him but more importantly she wants to protect him. "Naruto-kun" when he heard this he smiles "I want you to be safe if I lost you I don't know what I would do" closing her eyes not trying to think about it she looks at him and smiles "I trust you with my life"

Naruto at this points jumps to Hinata pushing her on the ground and kisses her "Thanks" Hinata giggles and lays her head on his chest.

"What do we have to do?" asked Hinata taking a deep breath of his scent.

Naruto at this points takes out a ink brush and makes a kage bunshin. Taking off his shirt and jacket he blinks seeing Hinata covering her face with her hand while blushing.

Focusing his chakra a seal appeared around Naruto stomach making Hinata tilt her head in confusion. "This seal leaks out so some of his chakra that mixes with mine, but also keeps him locked up" explained Naruto.

Hinata giving him a nod and smiles "Hai I'm behind you". Watching Naruto "Ano. Are those symbols necessary for him to come out?" poking her fingers together she is worried for something bad that can happen.

"They are symbols for the Kuchiyose no Jutsu which is used to summon animals" seeing Hinata confuse face. He explains the role that the symbols for the Kuchiyose no jutsu is used for. "Besides he isn't going to get much chakra. I will only give him enough chakra of a genin probably less. But it has to be enough for him to be out here to train us" answered Naruto.

Hinata nodded watching Naruto finished with the new seal "I always knew you were smart and clever" watching her boyfriend smirk. The clone finishes and dispel. Getting up he performs the hand seals that Kyuubi told him to do "Dog, Dragon, Ox, Tiger, Fox" slamming his hand on the ground "Kuchiyose no Jutsu Kyuubi no Kitsune" saying whats necessary the Kuchiyose symbol and his seal appear on the ground.

Soon a poof smoke appear and when it cleared both genins blinked to see a small orange kistune about the same size of Akamaru sleeping with his paws underneath his head. His tails behind him flowing freely on the ground while they watch him sleep.

Naruto just had an anime sweat wondering on did this happen? Hinata on the other hand looks at Kyuubi "Kawai" giggled Hinata. Naruto hearing his girlfriend calling Kyuubi cute made his anime sweater get bigger.

Kyuubi feeling the cool breeze stretches his legs and tails out like a dog, opening his eyes he looks at Naruto then to Hinata. Shrugging his shoulder he lays back down. "**Wait What"** looking up he notices he's outside and has two people looking at him "**Could you at least woken me up before you got me out"**

Naruto at this point was scratching his head "Opps".

Hinata giggling from his antics looks at Kyuubi staring at Naruto. "**Dam it Gaki. You know its dangerous, if they find me out and think the worse, consider your life gone"** looking at Hinata. He turns back to Naruto forgetting about the incident "I say she picked well. She will make a great mate for you" chuckled Kyuubi. Hinata hearing the remark blushed a deep red and fainted on the ground.

After a few minutes Hinata woke up to see Kyuubi talking to Naruto "She is awake" smiled Naruto. Kyuubi nodded asked her what nature affinity she is "I don't know, usually we start nature affinity training after we become chunin" answered Hinata.

Kyuubi blinked and drops his head. Turning to Naruto "**Ironic! I'm going to need some of your chakra"** telling Naruto what to do Kyuubi slams his tails on the ground making it glow. After a few seconds the ground shakes and a huge plat form appears. Both Naruto and Hinata looks at the platform notices a sun and moon icon next to each element. **"This platform will tell us what is your primary and second affinity and will tell you when is it the most powerful at the time"** giving further more explanations the genin are awed by it.

Hinata watching all this happens raised her hand since she doesn't want to interrupt the Biju.

"**Yes Kit's mate"** using one of his tails to point to Hinata who blushes. Kyuubi hears Naruto growling at him **"What?"**

"How is this going to work?" asked Hinata. Breaking the killing intent that Naruto is sending to the Kitsune. She watches Kyuubi step on it much to Naruto displeasure.

**"Channel your chakra and watch what will happen"** when they watch Kyuubi glow red they saw the symbol saying Kaze (wind) and another symbol for HI (Fire). The sun showed it self bright and the moon only half full. **"The sun during the day means my fire jutsu's will be at its strongest meaning if you use a fire jutsu while the sun is out you have a more advantage against someone who uses their second affinity against you. For instance if there second affinity is water your fire will be stronger against it well. What I have plan will change the battle fiel" Naruto looking at Kyuubi wondering whats going on but Hinata on the other hand. (note think like a meter or thermometer to measure)**

"He means if someone uses a Doton (earth release) and you uses a Katon (fire release) during the day it will be more damage instead at night." answered Hinata making Kyuubi nod seeing she understood.

"OK I get it what about the moon?" asked Naruto,looking at Kyuubi for that one he waits.

**"Quite simple that's the best time to use your Kaze but don't forget this it also means your second affinity is the same as the first" **explained Kyuubi.

Hinata seeing Naruto confuse look explained "Meaning if you use your second affinity at night against a fire user chances are it will lead to a draw, but on certain jutsu's that will leave it at a draw will not" seeing his reactions Kyuubi begins to think its time to bring some of the old ways back.

Hinata is actually interested to hear this. She is enjoying her training and learning this from Kyuubi, yes it sounds weird and crazy but how many people can say they were trained by a biju whose boy friend has it sealed inside of him.

Hinata getting up "Can I try?" watching him jump form the plat form she walks to the center. Focusing her chakra Naruto watches two poles light up and the moon is full glowing a bright blue but the sun is looks quarter full on the sides? But as one of the poles glows very brightly Kyuubi raises an eye he looks shock to see what is happening.

**"Haven't seen this since, Nidaime was Hokage"** when Naruto heard this he looks at Kyuubi wondering what he meant. "**For another time and trust me think as me as a family heirloom"** turning to Hinata he wonders how good is her affinity with water? "**What month were you born?" **asked Kyuubi

Naruto hearing this answered "She was born in December twenty seven" this got Kyuubi to raise an eye. In the winter time with snow meaning allot of water but cold with many full moons, still thinking.

**"Interesting If I know my phases for the moon, she must have been born under a full blue moon. But during that time of year is something, unless she was conceived during a night when the moon was blue and full" **speaking out loud he noticed Naruto glaring at him while Hinata blush.

"My parents during their time of marriage visited a place near the water country. I been their its beautiful and the moon is always full and bright" said Hinata. That confirmed Kyuubi theory and know he understand why Hinata isn't good with the Juken her clan teaches her. During Naruto fight with Neji the clan affinity base is Doton and maybe only a few handfuls are Suiton (water release).

**"Well I know why you cant use the Juken your clan teaches you"** this shocked both genin. Kyuubi nodded and pointed to the pole with the meter "Your a Mizu (water) and by the way it glows it shows you are very attune to it so no doubt you will be able to use the most difficult Suiton jutsu with one hand or maybe with very few hand seals" said Kyuubi shocking Hinata but Naruto was happy.

"See I knew you were awesome Hinata-chan" praising his girlfriend new found power, Naruto looks at Kyuubi. "So whats next?" asking Kyuubi he notice he is thinking about something.

Kyuubi turning to Hinata with a grin "**But that's not all, your suiton will be most powerful at night and during sunrise and sunset. Against someone else during the day the rules will apply remember this environment plays a huge factor for fighting."** answered Kyuubi shocking both of them, looking at her second affinity. **"Kaze is your second hmm maybe that's why your Mizu is strong usual wind powers or fuels water to be more powerful, you indeed are a special one"** wondering how she has this type of power in her, but hasn't found out yet.

Remembering the fight between Neji could her clan been doing this to her.

Hinata stepping out of the plat form with a bow. "Thank you Kyuubi-sama" this made Kyuubi eyes perk in a happy way, turning to Naruto.

**"You kit better treat her well or you will face me"** giving him a threat Naruto just sticks his tongue at Kyuubi then smiles at Hinata.

"My turn" jumping onto the plat form he focus his chakra.

Hinata watching three poles light up but the Kaze poll glows brightly like her's did with the mizu poll when the moon was full. The second poll showed Mizu glowing like Hinata Kaze affinity but what shocked her was the Fire poll. It was only half full turning to Kyuubi he looks satisfied from what he is seeing.

"**Just as I thought. Your wind affinity also comes from me giving you a huge jump start and since its your primary and you are very attune to it because of me. So you can probably do the same thing like your mate can with Suiton jutsu's but in Futon." **watching Naruto jump in the air Kyuubi drops his head in disappoint but Hinata just giggles. Turning to see her he sees all the love in her eyes towards him. Looking back to him "**Clam down kit I'm not done. Your second affinity is water which makes it good for you to use at night but also means your Kaze is the same thing as well. Now for your Katon the middle where the sun is full meaning only time is more powerful is during the middle of the day"** explaining to him Naruto looks at Kyuubi.

"How come I have three affinities?" wondering why he looks at Hinata who smiles.

"Cause Kyuubi has an Fire affinity and you said that some of his chakra leaks into your system" answered Hinata. Naruto hearing this remembers what he said to Hinata early while he looked at Kyuubi for a answer.

Kyuubi with a shock expression nods "**Yup she's right and very smart"** turning to Naruto he grins. Wondering if he can get his hands on some summoning paper that's used for summoning contracts. **"Have you kits every heard of Collaboration** **affinity jutsu?" **seeing their reactions he thinks things just got a whole allot better But Naruto on the other hand.

"Well does it involve using another summon to do the jutsu?" answered Naruto. Remembering using something similar with Gamabunta against his fight with Gaara when he transformed into a Tanuki.

**"Sort of" **answered Kyuubi.

This made Naruto raise an eye but seeing Kyuubi about to speak they listened "**You all know about the Shodaime Hokage about his Mokuton"(wood release) **as they both give nods. "**It's a Kekkei genkai that allows him to combine water and earth to form it. But in a collaboration affinity jutsu requires two shinobi to put one of their hands together to make more powerful affinities"** this made both genin confuse Kyuubi thinking maybe it was Kami or perhaps Shinigami to give him those two. "**Kit when you faced the Hyoton (ice) user what affinity do you need to make that?"**

"Water and Wind" answered Naruto. Wondering why he brought Haku up he realizes he had a kekkei genkai to that that.

**"Yes now lets say you performed the necessary hand seals to make a windstorm, and your mate makes the necessary hand seals for a water storm and when both of say. 'Affinity collaboration jutsu', both affinity will join together and make Hyoton"** this shocked both genin to hear something like that exist. They heard of combining other affinity to make a more powerful one but to make ice it was something unheard of and many had tried and failed. **"Yes contracts like this exist but they been lost since us biju have been sealed up in fact I am the only one who knows how to do it".**

When Kyuubi was done explaining he got an idea, looking at Hinata "**Now lets say your mate over their learns Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu (Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu) to make that jutsu it requires forty four hand seals but she might just need one or maybe ten just to perform it. Theirs also another advantage with the contract. Since the Kit also has an affinity for water but you have to do all forty four hand seals but saying 'Collaboration jutsu'. The technique used will be more powerful and meaning if their isn't enough water for one person to get meaning the kit can help you" **This shocked Hinata the most.

"Meaning if I cant get enough water Naruto-kun can help me with the jutsu and perform it together" answered Hinata. Naruto hearing this understood what Hinata meant and with this new contract it can be great but he was thinking what needs to be done to do it.

**"Yes and think of it has a blood contract even your clones can do it"** looking at Naruto with a grin. The possibility can be almost ending with all the clones he can make by himself. Remembering something else "**No it wont void the toad contract you have but you will need a biju to sign it since it something I know"**

Naruto thinking about it shrugs his shoulders while turning to Hinata "Are you willing to do it?". Wondering if she will do it she looks at Kyuubi giving him a smile then turns to Naruto and kisses him on the lips "I guess that's a yes but where are we going to find a Biju and summoning paper" Hinata giggling what Naruto saying finding a biju. "But if its a blood contract how does it break?"

**"Simple! If either of you die that's it the contract is broken. Once I place my chakra and signature on the scroll you two sign it in blood. Go over the agreement"** replied Kyuubi watching the two genin nod. **"Also I'll pretend I didn't hear that about a biju. I may be a chibi kitsune but I am still Kyuubi No Kitsune"**

Naruto let out a nervous grin feeling the killing intent at him.

Kyuubi looking at the two he uses his tails to draw something on the ground when they both saw it **"Gravity weights. Like the other kit with the big eyebrows instead of weights this will focus on your body as a whole" **Naruto at this point shrugs his shoulder while Hinata was liking the idea.

"I can get summoning paper we have a mid size scroll in our archives that's empty" answered Hinata knowing that her clan wont miss it, its been down there in their basement for years.

"OK I have a biju" laughed Naruto.

Kyuubi looking at the couple wonders what he gotten himself into. Hoping this month will be fast and easy he makes the platform disappear. Turning back around he sees Hinata on top of Naruto kissing him on the lips **"HEY THATS NOT TRAINING" **Hinata seeing Kyuubi angry thinking how adorable he is, "**Its going to be a long month of training."**

During the month

As the month begins Kyuubi told Naruto to teach her the shadow clone Jutsu. Which she learned very quickly with her excellent chakra control form her clan to perform the Juken. Even though she doesn't have jonin level chakra reserves her excellent chakra control made it up. Kyuubi also taught Hinata the mizu bunshin no jutsu (water clone) which has the same affects as the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu but you don't get the clones experience from the Mizu clone. Using a mizu clone to teach Naruto the mizu bunshin, now came the fun part.

Its been two weeks, with the shadow clones that Naruto uses he learned allot of Futon, Suiton and Katon which he like the most to see stuff burn up. But luckily for Hinata she always put out her boyfriend fires with a few suiton herself. She learned allot of high level suiton jutsu and Kyuubi was right some jutsu that requires other people more hand seals it only takes her half or maybe one fourth. Her Futon training came really well it since each of them are learning the same jutsu's, expect Naruto he is also learning Katon. 'Wait until Sasuke see this'.

But what was tiring their body out the most are the weights. Kyuubi started small only three times their weight and after three days another three times so after a week they were on six times their body weight.

Hinata during that time started to curse herself, saying how could she like the idea.

But Kyuubi decide after the second week he would only change the weights after five days and only increase it by two. So on the second week they were training with eight times of their weights and Hinata right now was only getting use to it.

But Naruto he looked like he can go another few times his weight but Kyuubi didn't want to push him and it would be strange if he started to get much more powerful then the other genin. But what help out the most was the kage bunshin for Hinata she would put allot of chakra in a clone to go home for dinner and pretend to be there and since her father gave up on her he doesn't need to waste time or energy on Hinata he focus more on Hanabi.

Kyuubi on the last week gave them something they never would suspect 'Taijustu scrolls'. Two for Hinata and three for Naruto.

Naruto was wondering where he got them but when he saw the fresh ink he realize it that he wrote them during the past three weeks. But also seeing the black tip tails it gave it away.

Hinata got an excellent Mizu taijutsu that would work well with her affinity and with Kaze as her second affinity if the enemy attacks her in close combat they would be sorry. With her speed and flexibility it gives her that advantage to doge and deliver quick and powerful blows.

When Naruto saw some Hinata practice the taijutsu "Bad thoughts cant be like Ero sennin". The mizu was great from long distance or mid range fighting but with her kaze affinity her close range made her a deadly Kunoichi and she was mixing it with her Juken style surprising both of them it was coming naturally to her.

Naruto taijutsu is a whole different ball game. Having Kaze as a primary he was deadly in close and mid range fighter and with suiton and katon release he can fight from a long or mid range if he wants to. With his speed, stamina, strength and great endurance he can withstand close range for a very long time and plus his healing factor after a few cuts they will heal instantly.

Naruto learning just one of them at a time while the kage bunshin was learning the others. Surprisingly since Tsunade gave them the month off all their jonin sensei have been doing A and B rank missions to help repair Konoha and their teammates did really nothing well besides Shino he trained and Gai's team trained.

End of the month

"**OK lets see how training went"** said Kyuubi thinking how long this month has been and its finally the last day. He wonders how he didn't go mad because of Naruto's antics. Watching the two perform the hand seals.

Naruto performing three hand seals "Futon Kaze Arashi" (wind release wind storm) next to him. Hinata doing a few hand seals herself "Suiton Mizu Arashi" (water release water storm) putting one of each other hands together after they performed the hand seals "Collaboration affinity jutsu" as their other hand are in the form of Kaze symbol for Naruto and Hinata for Mizu a huge gust of wind picks up around the area and water was seen with the wind mixing together they saw the jutsu hit the ground turning it to ice.

Kyuubi watching this is impress how it went "**Well Kit that Futon you used is an A rank so using three hand seals is impressive instead of the eleven needed to use" **Turning to Hinata he smiles **"Kit's mate, that Suiton jutsu Is also an A rank Jutsu but to use only three hand seals instead of fifteen that is impressive. But to use the water around you in the air something that the Nidaime was excellent in" **turning to Naruto who is smiling waiting for his praise and hard work to be notice. **"Perfect! The way you control the wind and formed it excellent. I don't give out too much praise but it fills me good to see the ancient ways coming back"** both genin was looking at Kyuubi ready to burst out laughing he sounded like a lost puppy looking for his master.

"Sorry Kyuubi but you sounded weird" laughed Naruto, while Hinata gives a few giggles.

The month for them has been blissful.

Hinata would use a shadow clone to send home and she would go home with Naruto, but sometimes Naruto had to make sure Jiraiya or Tsunade didn't come to see him.

But Tsunade has her hands busy right now she couldn't be bothered.

What got Hinata the most is that Naruto is so warm in bed while she is always cold. But laying next to him feeling his warm body hearing his heart beat Hinata was in heaven. She would think how far they could go with their lives with each other, but right now they must be careful. As the day ends they both went home to relax BUT Hokage summon all the rookie nine plus Gai team to the tower about a certain test.

Next day Hokage tower

Tsunade with a sake bottle on her desk drinking in front of the genin plus one chunin "Dam it he's late" muttered Tsunade. Seeing that Kakashi bad habitats affected Sasuke a bit.

Naruto standing near Hinata who she is standing near Shino. On Naruto's other side was his teammate Sakura. Naruto is quiet through out the whole room. This got some people to look at him funny. He's loud and annoying but Kiba filled in for that. Naruto just wanted to know why they have to take this stupid test.

When they heard the door open they saw Sasuke.

When Naruto, Choji, Neji ,Kiba and Shikamaru saw him at the door they were piss but he wasn't alone Homura, Koharu and Danzo was with him "Forgive us Tsunade Sasuke was asking if he can learn a few jutsu from the forbidden scroll" answered Danzo.

This made the blondes roll their eyes expect Ino "No" was Tsunade answer "Now leave this concerns shinobi affairs"

"Forgive us Tsunade but we still have power until three months has past you gain control but its only been two months probation" answered Homura adjusting his glasses. He is following protocols that the elders and civilian council made when Hiruzen was Hokage "And besides we found evidence that Sasuke was being influence by the curse seal". Trying to shift blame to Orchimaru some of the genins didn't buy it at all.

Naruto knew that is a lie, so did Tsunade. The other rookies who went with him for the retrieval mission wasn't buying it. But Sakura did she was over joy that her Sasuke didn't have the curse seal no more.

Naruto mumbling something getting the elders attention.

"What boy speak" said Koharu in a nasty voice.

Naruto glaring her closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. "Under the Shodaime reign with new Hokage after marshal law was lifted and I quote 'Once the Hokage is sworn in office during or after the time of the law being lifted he or she has full control of shinobi and village" quote Naruto. Everyone started blinking at him. Danzo staring at him wonders how he knows all this "Plus she has an whole shinobi army and village what do you three have" replied Naruto while the elders glare at him for that insult.

Tsunade is shock to hear this form Naruto of all people. But Naruto decided to add more fuel to the fire "Oh wait you have all those traitors roots that the old man told you to get rid of and also the worthless civilian council that interferes with shinobi affairs" answered Naruto looking at Sasuke he was glaring at him with hate and disgust.

When Tsunade heard this she flinched wondering how Naruto of all people knew this. Looking at Naruto with a shock face. Even Jiraiya, he was outside the room hearing everything with the other jonin sensei.

Their reaction were shock.

To hear Naruto speak like calm but yet serious tone. Something that he isn't known or has yet shown for many years.

Danzo glaring at him angry "Ha what do you know about the civilian council" hopefully they want ask about his root program he wants to see what Naruto is doing.

Naruto opening one eye and sighs do they always have to do everything the hard way. "Well besides they worship the ground that the traitor walks on and you and your teammates use them to gain control of a few things. And I quote form the reign of the Nidaime Hokage 'If civilian council tries to take majority of the shinobi in the village they will be put under command of current Hokage that is in charge temporally or permanently. If they refuse that is an act of treason against the Hokage and the land of Fire" answered Naruto.

This knocked down Jiraiya on the ground again. While the jonins looked down to the ground to see Jiraiya getting up. The all looked into the window and blinked at Naruto wondering what is going on with him.

Everyone in his age group and Gai's team are shock to hear this all form Naruto well expect Hinata. Naruto told her that the old man made him read all that in case they try something on him. Kind of sad to see a twelve year old that knows the laws better then the elders heck even the Hokage.

"Lies" said Homura turning to Tsunade to see if its true.

Tsunade getting up and opens a huge book. Turning to the elders and Naruto she uses her fingers to find the section he talked about. When she did her eyes bulge open "He's right" Jiraiya who got back on the roof fell over to hear that. He was wondering if he died and went to the Shinigami stomach.

'A whole month of research with no Naruto to bother me about training what the hell is going on' laying on the third small crater his body made he slowly gets up and rubs his back hopping he doesn't make another on.

Danzo at this points stares at Naruto and walks in front of him "I don't know what kind of games you are playing but don't-"

"SHUT UP" screamed Naruto getting everyone attention but also interrupted the war hawk. Glaring at Danzou "You bring this traitor here in front of us which some of us almost died, then you command your Hokage to hand over the forbidden scroll so he can learn some jutsu's. WELL I SAY NO" screamed Naruto. He is pissed that Sasuke again gets everything handed to him while he works twice as hard to get what he needs.

Danzo angry to be yelled at the Kyuubi boy walking to him.

Naruto watching him glares at him with his eyes changing red and black slits for a brief second, his face was saying tempt me.

"YOU WOULDNT THAT WOULD BE TREASON" screamed Danzo.

Seeing his eyes change back to normal and the dark look he was getting from Naruto.

"**Try me**" his voice was icy it felt the room dropped twenty degrees. Sasuke watching this is shock. Shocked to hear all this, shocked hearing this come from Naruto of all people. The bonds they once had is forever broken. Naruto see's Sasuke as a traitor a no good friend nothing more. What he did to him at the valley of the end wasn't forgivable.

He didn't care about Sakura, Naruto has Hinata he has his sunny place to go to.

Jiraiya and the other jonin appear in the room waiting to see what Tsunade wants with everyone. When Naruto stopped glaring at Danzo he looked at Tsunade and bows. "Sorry baa-chan got carry away just tired seeing people push you around".

Tsunade smiled and saw Naruto warm blue eyes. "It alright gaki"

Hinata is proud what Naruto did. She didn't want to see him or Tsunade get pushed around no more.

Sakura on the other is angry at Naruto, calling Sasuke a traitor what the elders said must be true about the curse seal.

"Kakashi get them elders out now" walking back to her seat. Tsunade looks at the genin and chunin in front of her and talks. The elders left respectfully "Since the mission was a success I want to see how everyone skill progressed".

Naruto soon started thinking 'Oh yea a new team effort can someone summon Shinigami for me' thinking bitterly. He takes a deep breath to clam himself down, looking at Tsunade.

"So I decided to break everyone into six" said Tsunade noticing Naruto face dropped a bit.

"Why?" asked Naruto.

Some of the rookies are looking at Naruto wondering what happen? Did something in the valley end happen they don't know about.

"Questioning my orders genin" said Tsunade in a slight tone for being interrupted.

Naruto gave her a smirk and nodded. Standing straight and not moving a inch "Yes I do" in a serious tone making everyone look at him again. "I say everyone that went for the retrieval mission should get chunin rank and Akamaru should get a new collar" looking at Tsunade waiting for her answer instead Akamaru barks.

"Huh Hokage. Akamaru agrees with Naruto about the new collar and I wont mind being chunin" answered Kiba with a grin.

"NO" answered the Hokage. "I placed everyone name here I want six of you to come forward" taking out a box she watches Neji draw Sasuke Name out "You two are in the same team" answered the Tsunade.

Naruto burst out laughing.

Neji hates Uchiha clan this should be a good.

"Wait I thought we were going to fight?" asked Sasuke looking at Neji he notices Naruto with his eyes close and there was an aura of hate directly at him.

"Never said that. Next" said Tsunade pointing to the next person. Kiba got Ino which was ok, Sakura got Shino which she didn't like. Shikamaru got Tenten trouble some working with a woman. Lee got Choji yosh our flames of youth and the last was Naruto and Hinata who they both smiled.

"I want everyone to meet us at training ground forty four in an hour also have enough supplies until tomorrow" said Tsunade watching everyone leave she stops Naruto "Something wrong?. Wondering where all that came from she has been busy at the Hokage tower and was not able to keep an eye on Naruto since the while retrival.

Naruto turns to her shaking "Why is everyone shocked I know this? I been on my own almost my whole life so why are you guys asking questions now" looking at the clock he moves to the door. "See you guys an hour"

When the jonin came out the of the shadows Jiraiya looked at Tsunade "Did I miss something while I was researching for a month?" admitting to do research Tsunade just stands there not knowing.

Forest of death entrance

Almost an hour is up jumping to the next branch Naruto lands to see everyone there. Walking to a tree stump he sits down and waits. When He saw Anko and Tsunade, Jiraiya and the other sensei's hes wondering whats going on?

"Everyone will get a scroll your objective is to get the other scroll from the other team. If you lose your scroll you are not disqualified you have until tomorrow afternoon to get another team scroll" once everyone heard this they all nodded. Naruto is thinking about getting everyone scroll and he knows Hinata was thinking the same thing. Once everyone got a scroll Naruto places it in his bag and looks at Hinata who nods.

Tsunade watching everyone nods "Once you get another scroll head to the safe house. You have until the next day to reach the safe point, use what every you have at your disposal BUT in a safe control environment" staring at Naruto he knows she is saying that means you gaki.

Naruto standing next to Hinata notices Jiraiya behind them "They will place you in the forest of death in random locations there will be jonins there to fight if you wish to get a scroll from them or crazy enough to fight them" staring at Naruto.

Who knows meaning you gaki will be crazy enough.

"But the further away you go the longer to reach the location" letting everyone know this "Go" with a snap of the fingers Tsunade sees them all disappear in a poof of smoke.

Naruto and Hinata location

Once dropped off Naruto looks around "Anything Hinata-chan?"

Activating her doujutsu she sees two figures near a body of water. "Yes about a few minutes away here and their is a big water source" giving her a nod they head to the location with great speed. Since the gravity seals are removed Naruto is much faster and stronger, Hinata is much faster and her strength did approve a little.

Neji and Sasuke location

Neji staring at Sasuke "So what did you do to Naruto. I mean his completly different and the way he looks at you was the same way I looked at Hinata-sam from before". Wondering what he did to piss off Naruto he activates his doujutsu to see two people coming at there location with great speed.

"Nothing I think" replied Sasuke.

But deep down he was trying to figure out what he did to make Naruto angry. He was never like this, did the fight at the valley change that. 'Or is it something else I don't know?'. Sasuke couldn't place it but he was thinking how much Naruto changed in a month. Now that he thinks about it he doesn't remember Naruto visiting him at the hospital why was it, did Tsunade words finally got through Sasuke.

Neji watched Sasuke in deep thought wondering if he is trying to figure out himself. "Fine but we got two people coming at us really quickly" replied Neji. Sasuke giving him a nod starts to run towards them "What don't charge in they might expect us?" said Neji

"Doubt it" with his Sharingan on "It should be a quick match" running towards their unknown opponents Neji begins to think Naruto is much easier to handle.

Back to Naruto and Hinata

Hinata noticing them coming at them "Naruto-kun they are heading our way" knowing Naruto he probably came up with a plan running next to her he smiles.

"Perfect lets go up. While the Mizu bunshin and Kage bunshin plays with them" performing the jutsu while running Naruto makes a kage bunshin while Hinata made a mizu clone. While the originals takes the the higher ground to watch.

When Neji and Sasuke arrive to see Naruto and Hinata, Neji was having mix feelings.

"I'll take care of your cousin, this time don't lose to Naruto face a real opponent" said Sasuke pointing to himself.

Before Naruto and Hinata made the clones.

Naruto told her not to say anything during the fight make Sasuke do allot of talking and embarrass him, trip him splash him with a few water jutsu. But they also spoke if the fought vice versus and Hinata was itching for a rematch against Neji. Hinata nodding telling him to keep Neji busy she will appears to him stabbing herself with a Kunai making the water clone dispel herself.

When Naruto heard this "I think I'm a bad influence on you"

"Just a little" replied Hinata in a sweet voice making Naruto shiver with excitement to hear her talk like that.

Sasuke seeing them both stand there ground against them. "Sorry Naruto no rematch but I still want to know how you beat me" looking towards Hinata with a smirk "Uchiha vs Hyuga" running towards her the Naruto clone jumps away to fight Neji.

Sasuke charges towards Hinata who got into a stance, getting close to her he throws a right but she moves her lead to the left. 'She dodge that quick' thought Sasuke.

Hinata grabbing his arm she closes a few chakra points.

Jumping back he notices that she missed "I guess that doujutsu isn't all good like the sharingan" the clone just giving a light yawn while covering her mouth. Getting into another stance she waits for Sasuke to attack. "She just yawned" said Sasuke running towards her with a kunai he tries to slash her left but she spins and tripped him onto the ground. Sasuke rolling into a ball move to his left to avoid a powerful heel drop. "Did she just dance around my attack?" Looking up she sees her giggling at him "This isn't funny" getting mad he charges at her.

The clone standing there waits, when Sasuke jumped to give a kick Hinata. She blocks his kick with an X block guard, using her hands she grabs Sasuke and throws him to the river shocking him seeing how strong she is.

Sasuke landing in the water is trying to figure out whats going. When he got to the surface he looks at Hinata performing a few hand seals. "Suiton Hahonryu" (Water Release Tearing Torrent) seeing water form around her hand she shoots at Sasuke. Looking around he quickly dives under missing the attack but he begins to go up to the surface. Looking around he sees Hinata with another hand seal "Suiro no Jutsu" (water prison technique) Sasuke is in trouble looking around he feels being crushed.

Looking over to Neji who is hitting Naruto and closing his points. Trying to call him but cant seeing the water prevents it from happening.

'Shit how the hell can she bet me' thinking no way out he makes the hand seals for a chidori which was stupid. Once he activated it the raiton (lighting release) shocked himself inside the bubble passing out. The clone seeing this adds more pressure to make sure he isn't faking. Seeing he isn't she puts him on dry land and drops the jutsu. Walking to him she looks for the scroll and takes it from his bag, grabbing a Kunai from his bag the clone goes to Naruto side.

Neji who is trying to close Naruto chakra points is trying to figure how is he still avoiding him "How?". Dodging a punch from Naruto he notices his speed has dramatically increase and so has his strength. Naruto watches Neji trying to block his chakra to his arm, filling the blow connect Neji smirks but Naruto jumps up and knees Neji in the gut. Feeling the air leave his body he looks at Naruto "You approved allot". Naruto charging "Perfect Hakkesho Kaiten" spinning he sees Naruto stopping and performing two hand seals "Futon Atsugai" (wind release pressure damage) slamming both hands to the ground Neji spins air borne.

Performing another hand seal "Futon Reppusho" (Wind Release Violent Wind Palm) clapping his hands together a big compress of air shots from his hand aiming at Neji. Still spinning he hits the tree with great force taking some of its trunk with it, seeing Naruto perform another hand seal "When did he learn all this nature affinity jutsu's?".

Wondering when, he sees a huge gust of wind slamming him against another tree.

Neji feeling the force of the impact stops spinning and falls on the ground panting "Amazing he was able to stop me form spinning" looking at Naruto. "He hasn't said one word its not like him" wondering whats going on he sees Sasuke on the ground unconscious.

"Hinata beat Sasuke?" looking in front of him she sees Naruto and Hinata standing next to each other.

Hinata holding a kunai pointing herself.

Neji seeing her do this is wondering whats going on! Running towards them, she stabs herself "NOO" screamed Neji.

When he reached her, Naruto stepped back and made a few hand seals "Why Hinata why" seeing his cousin doing this shocked him, but what shocked him more she was giggling. Seeing Hinata turn into a water shocked him "Suiton Mizurappa" (Water Release: Violent Water Wave) hearing the jutsu he sees Naruto taking a deep breath then shooting water from his mouth.

Neji with no time to dodge takes the impact to the chest knocking him out.

The water clone seeing this dispels.

Naruto and Hinata watching the fight from above laughing "I cant believe the water clones did all the work" laughed Hinata

Naruto holding his sides from laughing "Yes and Neji reaction was priceless" looking down they both jump to collect the scroll. "Whose Next?" asked Naruto. Watching Hinata turn on her doujutsu.

Oct 10. "Happy birth day Naruto"


	3. Banished Not Alone

I do not own Naruto

**No Flames**

Naruto and Hinata watching the fight from above laughing "I cant believe the water clones did all the work" laughed Hinata

Naruto holding his sides from laughing "Yes and Neji reaction was priceless" looking down they both jump to collect the scroll. "Whose Next?" asked Naruto. Watching Hinata turn on her doujutsu scanning the area "I see Shikamaru and Tenten fighting Kiba and Ino, But I see Kiba handing their scroll to Shikamaru and Tenten" answered Hinata.

Naruto hearing this and nods "Well lets go after them" laughed Naruto.

As they nod they head towards Shikamaru location, jumping from branch to branch and running along the trees, Naruto looks at Hinata "Any plan?"

Hinata thinking how easy Tenten will lose against Naruto, but Shikamaru might give them trouble "Well if you use your futon against her and I keep my affinity to the minimal like that Shikamaru wont know. You can take her out while I can knock out Shikamaru with a few mizu bunshin or catch him off guard with a juken" answered Hinata.

Naruto remembers the chunin exams during the preliminaries where Temari used her Futon against Tenten. She didn't have a chance against her, thinking to himself if he used the same futon attacks over and over she will either lose all of her weapons or will be to tired to fight. "Sounds good to me but remember we have until tomorrow"

Hinata gives him a nod.

After a while of running they arrive at Shikamaru location. Once arriving at the location Hinata makes a shadow clone while the clone stays above to watch them, in case something goes wrong, they have a back up.

Shikamaru seeing Naruto and Hinata raises an eye "OK this is strange" looking at the two "Their different like she is more confident and Naruto he's more focus what the hell is going on here?" looking at the two Shikamaru begins to think whats going on. He thought Naruto would just jump in while Hinata remained behind.

Tenten on the other hand whats to see how strong Naruto has gotten after his fight against Neji. Taking out a small scroll she opens it up and aims at Naruto with a few kunai and shiruken at him.

"Futon Daitoppa" (wind release great breakthrough) a huge gust of wind comes from Naruto knocking the kunai and shiruken off course, this shocked Tenten remembering this from the chunin exams. But the person most shocked to see this is Shikamaru. Naruto alone can disable Tenten weapons scrolls.

"Kagemane no Jutsu" kneeling on one knee he captures Naruto and Hinata shadow "Sorry you two but I got you now give us your scroll"

Naruto looks at Hinata "Fine Which one the one we took from Sasuke and Neji or ours?" this shocked Tenten and Shikamaru to hear that they beat both rookies of the year in the past and present. Tenten was just shocked to hear that Neji lost again.

"What come on Naruto your kidding me right?" asked Shikamaru.

He sees Hinata giggle "No he's not I took out Sasuke while he took out Neji" this made Shikamaru eyes widen.

"Suiton Suiben" (water release water whip) Turning around they see Hinata wrapping Shikamaru in a water whip, losing his focus he looks at Naruto and Hinata standing together when the shadow jutsu broke.

"What how?" Shikamaru thinking to himself 'They approve so much in a short time how did this happen?' feeling tied down he looks at Tenten who is running towards Shikamaru "Don't your going to fail for their trap"

Stopping she see's Hinata coming straight at her, dodging the quick blows and palms Tenten looks at her "What kind of Taijutsu is this" she fought against Neji before but never saw anything like this.

"Kitsune swimming in Mizu" answered Hinata. While Training Kyuubi gave her allot of tips for her taijutsu fighting and that using her mizu and kaze affinity she can actually destroy someone tenketsu points. Naruto being a kaze affinity also has the ability but since he cant see the points he can cut the area around it damaging it making that person useless in the fight, but that's only later on when you two master and get older.

Still running towards Tenten Naruto covers Hinata with some quick Futon jutsu's and with that Tenten cant use her weapons scroll and Hinata just fights her head on with taijutsu. Shikamaru looks at the clone thinking when did this all happen.

"Dam I cant do nothing. FINE" screamed Shikamaru getting everyone attention "Tired of this, just take the scroll" thinking having one scroll they can look for another scroll from someone else. But to see Naruto and Hinata of all people pushing them back while Tenten and Shikamaru should have the advantage 'I dont know what is going on?'.

When Naruto heard this he made a clone and walked over where the scrolls are. Taking Shikamaru bag he accidentally drops the bag making the scrolls fall on the floor "Sorry" picking up both scroll the clone dispels itself but it was a diversion to make himself henge into a scroll. Using the smoke Naruto puts the other scroll inside his shirt like that they think they still have on more scroll left.

Shikamaru didn't see nothing he thinks Naruto just dispel the clone, still tied up with the water jutsu he stares at Naruto "How did you do it?" asked Shikamaru.

Not understanding what he means.

"You gotten soo strong in a short time how?" Shikamaru wondering how. He looks at him wanting to know what really happen in the valley of the end?

Naruto just looks at him "Train till you cant get up" looking over to Hinata she makes a mizu clone.

'Kage bunshin?' thought Shikamaru. Watching the clone using the same jutsu but this time Tenten was wrapped around, struggling to break free she looks at Hinata wondering when she learned all this?

"I got the scroll" answered Naruto.

Nodding to him they leave Shikamaru and Tenten tied up with the clones watching them, Shikamaru watches them leaves wonders when or what the hell happen between Naruto,Sasuke. 'Naruto he changed soo much hes not the same guy that I know' thought the Nara.

Looking at Hinata they have they have three scrolls "Perfect three scrolls and we have until tomorrow to get the other two" said Naruto

"Yes unless Lee and Choji fights, Shino and Sakura but I know Shino he will wait until someone comes to him but Lee will look for a powerful person to fight" answered Hinata. Naruto smiles at Hinata taking a huge jump from behind her he picks her up bridal style from behind making her "EEP" giggling she gets comfortable in Naruto arms smiling at him admiring him.

After an hour or so Kiba and Ino found Neji and Sasuke knocked out. But when they went to wake them up they told them who beat them. Kiba was taken back to hear that Hinata beat Sasuke the aka Traitor. Neji wasn't nothing new, everyone saw Naruto beat him to the ground during the exams it was something that no one will ever forget. Ino who heard everything had her mouth to the ground wondering when did this all happen. Not believing any of this Sasuke just nods his head. Looking up they notice they have until tomorrow to get to the center.

"Truce" said Neji looking at Kiba and Ino who nods. Neji activating his doujutsu finds Tenten and Shikamaru tied up but he notices two identical people standing next to them, wanting to get their before dark they run to there location.

NaruHina

Naruto and Hinata who found a big tree that has a huge of amount of space in the bottom, walking through the roots he looks satisfy. Dropping his bag he takes out a tent and begins to set up while Hinata goes to get some water near a stream she saw. Once the tent is up he makes the fire and waits for Hinata. Taking out the scroll from his shirt he puts it inside the tent in case someone tries to come to them, seeing Hinata return.

"Anything on your byakugan?" asked Naruto.

"No they aren't near us" sitting next to Naruto she leans over and kisses him on the lips "I missed you" whispered Hinata.

Naruto leaning over and kisses her lips using his tongue he begs for entrance once inside they wrestle for a few minutes. After they broke apart they look at each other panting, Hinata gets the clones memories. "It seems Kiba,Ino,Neji and the traitor freed Shikamaru and Tenten" Naruto jutsu nodded. Seeing he got the memories as well.

"It was a matter of time and its dark they wont risk getting lost" making a few clones they all break a part to keep an eye out, Hinata was on the same boat she made one clone to help scout like this she would know if they were near them. Grabbing Naruto hand they walk into the tent to sleep but what embarrasses Hinata the most she wanted him in his boxers only. She never took her clothes off to sleep in her underwear she was too embarrassed. But Naruto told her to only do it if she feels right, and he always kept her warm and the most Hinata took off was her sweater and shoes. She caught Naruto staring at her chest a few times, she blushed but she didn't mind the attention that Naruto gave her.

It made her feel happy about her body thinking she wasnt pretty enough. But sooner or later Naruto couldnt stop his eyes from wondering on Hinata's Hinata taking her sweater off the first time, a kunochi her age to have such curves but her cleavage he would dream about it. He would never expect Hinata to have a big rack for her age. Grabbing her from the waist they had to the tent to sleep.

When morning came Naruto saw the clones making some food, gentle laying over Hinata he kisses her on the lips gently.

When Hinata felt the kiss she didn't know what gotten over her she reached for Naruto dick and began to rub it. When Naruto felt this he broke the kiss and looked shocked at Hinata who was blushing "Sorry I thought I was still dreaming" Hinata red and stuttering was looking at Naruto but she still didn't let go of his manhood.

"That's OK" Naruto with a red face he looks at Hinata "Breakfast is almost ready and your hand is still there" looking down to see Hinata hand rubbing his dick outside from his boxers, he hears Hinata giggle. After getting dress and eating the clones dispels themselves, Hinata getting information looks at Naruto "We should go they have Shino and Sakura now"

Naruto giving a nod wonders how this will play out. "So other words they don't have a scroll, so Choji and Lee have the scroll we need?" Hinata gives him a nod. Knowing Naruto he wants to fight them but also is willing to make a trade "We better hurry before they find us. I really don't want to fight everyone... YET" answered Naruto in a grin.

Hinata was in the same boat with Naruto, she doesn't want to fight everyone she wants to avoid them and they don't want their relationship found out yet. Getting up Naruto makes a few clones and half the clones henges into Hinata "Buy us some time" ordered the original. When the clones left and the real ones left to find Lee and Choji.

When Neji and the others arrived to find Shikamaru and Tenten tied up in a water whip it was made cleared to Kiba that Hinata is on a different leve with Naruto. Everyone knows she had a crush on him since the academy but the blonde never saw it so he usual teased her about it, but to hear she beat Sasuke was a shock. When Shino and Sakura arrive to there location and told them they lost their scroll BUT to find that they lost their scroll to Hinata and Naruto was something. When Shikamaru got his scroll from the bag and it "Poof"

"NARUTO" screamed Shikamaru knowing he tricked him and took his scroll meaning they have three scrolls. Sakura who found out that Sasuke lost against Hinata made her blood boil. Yea even though she is the Hyuga heiress she was weak barely able to put up a fight, but to beat Sasuke was something, even Shino was taken back to hear the news.

When they all moved to Find them, Neji pointed out that a huge number of people coming his way "Shadow clones" said Neji

After a few minutes of running Naruto got the clones memories seeing a long angry shadow killing the clones "Shikamaru is pissed. I think he figured out we took both scrolls" Hinata activating her doujutsu saw that Lee and Choji made it to the safe house.

"Sorry Naruto-kun they made it before us and we couldn't get their scroll" Naruto who jumped near Hinata and smiles.

"That's ok at least we got our point across the others" laughed Naruto.

With Neji and the others they were listening to what Sasuke said to them. The whole fight how he shoved a chidori right into Naruto, how this red chakra appear around Naruto's body everything. They were all shocked to hear what happen but to hear Naruto to have this type of power was something. They were all thinking how can dead last have this type of power and skill. One word was coming into mind "kekkei genkai?" but how wrong the are.

When Lee and Choji got inside they relaxed a bit but Tsunade and the jonin sensei turned to the monitors to see what would happen outside, lets say they all will get a shock of there life.

Seeing the door they try make a dash towards it "Katon Gokakyu no Jutsu" (Fire release great fireball technique) Hearing the Justu Naruto and Hinata jumps to the left to avoid the attack from behind. "Not bad they dodged it"

When they landed on the ground to see all eight of them staring at them.

"Hinata, Naruto" screamed Sakura.

Naruto at this point rolled his eyes to her "Yes Sakura" this made everyone raise an eye this is the first time that he calls her name without the chan but more importantly the hate and disgusted used in the voice was something.

Sakura hearing this "Shut up and give everyone there scroll back" pointing to Hinata "You cheated Sasuke but not me" Hinata looks at Sasuke and laughs, but when she saw Neji face she fell on the floor laughing even harder. Sakura at this point was getting mad she was mad at them for beating Sasuke well Hinata but Naruto outburst in the room from yesterday the way he talked about Sasuke made her mad.

When Hinata stopped laughing and got up "Shocked that it was a water clone that beat you" giggling at them lets say that everyone was taken back to hear this. Neji who heard this was relieved that she didn't get hurt but turning to Naruto no doubt it was his bad influence that made her do this.

"NARUTO I WANT THE SCROLL YOU TOOK" screamed Shikamaru. He was pissed to lose the other scroll but even more pissed he was tricked by Naruto pranks, something he will never let down ever again. Someone of his smarts should have seen this coming from a person like Naruto.

"No" answered Naruto.

"Fine It's eight of us versus you two" said Kiba stepping forward "I'm looking for a rematch" getting on all four he looks at Naruto, but seeing Hinata next to them he wonders whats going on?

"Should we Hinata-chan" this made everyone look at Naruto since when does he call Hinata chan.

"Yes but in a small way I don't want them to catch a cold... yet" giving an evil smile she looks at Neji, Sasuke, Kiba, Ino, Tenten, Shikamaru, Shino and the last the pink hair monster "Sakura" this made everyone nervous. The dark voice that she used for Sakura name made everyone turn to her fast gaining whiplash.

Naruto making three hand seals "Futon wind storm"

Sakura seeing this "Ha Naruto stop fooling you don't know any affinity jutsu Only Sasuke does"

But she should had paid attention to Hinata whose killing intent sky rocket towards her. "Suiton water stream" Sakura having her hands on her hips looks at Hinata knowing that's how she beat Sasuke with water jutsu's. Seeing that fire is weak agasint water Hinata only beat Sasuke with only water jutsu.

Everyone watching the two puts one hand one hand together with the other "Collaboration affinity jutsu" as their other hand are in the form of Kaze symbol for Naruto and Hinata for Mizu. When everyone saw this a huge stream of water came from Hinata, using her hand to guide it she drenches the rookies in front of them, but it was Naruto that caught them off the most. The futon that he used turned the water into ice at sudden impact to them. When it was over they saw half their bodies encrust into ice with shocked reactions.

In the monitor room everyone has there mouth to the ground to see this happen. Tsunade looks at Kakashi, Kurenai then back to the two genins "Well I think her file needs updating" turning to Jiraiya who is on the floor. "Naruto file needs updating as well" looking at the jonin sensei "Get your students in here before they catch a cold" wondering what the hell happen in a month she walks out of the room with everyone else.

Back to outside everyone is shocked to see half there body frozen in a block of ice.

"Hh oo O wwW" shivered Shikamaru.

Naruto looks at Sasuke and Sakura "Asked the couple there. Oh wait you cant" this shocked everyone to hear, Sasuke and Sakura together but the ones more shocked was his teammates.

"You know dobe?" said Sasuke wondering when he found out.

"Yea also that kiss" said Naruto making sure everyone knows now. "Whatever lets go inside Hinata-chan. I'll tell baa-chan to thaw you guys out. Expect my X teammates" said Naruto with a disgust in his voice. When Hinata looks at everyone she smiles and bows without saying a word. Neji seeing how Hinata acts is wondering what happen between them.

When Sasuke heard the x teammate comment the bond he once had with Naruto is gone. Broken when he shoved a Chidori into his chest, Sasuke just lost another family member he thought of. 'Everything I did went to waste. But Kakashi sensei was partially right. I still have something Naruto Naruto wont have or probaly know'.

Neji watching the two walking in and wonders on a few things. Has the improvements from the two becasue of them "You don't think those two are together?" when he said that everyone tried to look at him. They all thought of it while they looked down to their bodies seeing its a possbility.

When Naruto, Hinata walked inside to the door they saw Tsunade tapping her foot on the floor waiting for an explanation, but she wasn't alone the other jonin sensei was wondering as well. Naruto reaching in the bag takes out three scrolls including theirs shocking everyone "Yea Lee and Choji got here before we can get there's sorry" When Tsunade saw three scrolls she looks at Naruto and Hinata with a shock face.

"From who I mean I only wanted one more scroll" looking at the two she is shocked to see them gather three scroll from the other rookies. Asuma who went outside and called Kakashi to use some Katon jutsu to melt the ice but when Naruto and Hinata heard this they laughed. Kurenai glared Naruto but she stopped glaring when she saw Hinata dark glare.

"Something wrong Sensei" this made everyone think what the hell is going on. The whole thing with Naruto yesterday and now Hinata. Kurenai who saw everything from the monitor is shock to see them perform a Hyoton jutsu, but her behavior is something to note. She looked at Naruto wondering if his behavior affected Hinata.

"Nothing for now" answered Kurenai thinking what is happening and what did Naruto do to Hinata.

After two hours or so when everyone was thawed out, Naruto and Hinata gave Tsunade their report. But one thing was crossing everyone's mind "The Collaboration affinity jutsu who taught you that?" she never heard anything like this and if the council got wind of this. Naruto would be on the spot to know how and why.

Everyone started looking at them wondering where did they learn that, but lucky for them during training Kyuubi told Naruto about his mother lineage. When he learned that his mom was from a clan in the whirlpool nation he was happy to learn some about his heritage, but telling him more about her he learned she came here to Konoha to be the next jinchuriki. He understood what Kyuubi meant about being a family heirloom so that was the story they were going to stick by.

"Cant tell you clan secret" answered Naruto.

"So its a Hyuga secret?" asked Sasuke wondering how a jutsu like that can be used to help kill Itachi. Frowning seeing a jutsu like that in the Hyuga clan he wonders why they havent used it for years.

"No" answered Hinata.

This made Sasuke smile if the dobe had this secret maybe its powerful enough to kill Itachi and with the elders and civilian council on his side he has to give it to him.

"Ok if its not a Hyuga clan ability then where is it form" asked Tsunade.

"Uzumaki clan from the Uzushiogakure no Sato of Uzu No Kuni" answered Naruto. When Tsunade, Jiraiya and Kakashi heard this they looked at Naruto with a shock face. But everyone in the room looked at Naruto thinking its one of his pranks he is playing on them. "Yes my tenant told me about my Kaa-san. How she was heir of the clan and nation as well. WHY DIDNT NO ONE TELL ME ABOUT HER" screamed Naruto at the three since they know he wanted answers.

Jiraiya was taken back the most he sighed knowing this wont be easy, before he spoke. "He told me to ask you about my otou-san" pointing to Jiraiya and Kakashi. Both of the flinched wondering why would Kyuubi tell Naruto. "But I rather not know since he knows who he is. I rather wait until I'm ready that's what he said to me"

Everyone in the room was wondering what tenant that Naruto is talking to. A third person like in the room. Sasuke hearing Naruto of all people coming from a clan and his mother heir of the clan but also nation. Something like that was earned meaning no one from the Uchiha clan ever was heir of nation. A hidden village yes but Naruto tops it. "He's kidding right" asked Sasuke thinking the dead last to have this.

Tsunade just shakes her head.

"Its true" said a shock Kurenai.

Naruto stands there glaring daggers at the three adults that knows about his family, he is angry that no one told him. Thinking he was alone in the world, since as a child. No one thought to think of him and where he really came from. He came from a family who are masters in fuinjutsu a family who has close ties with Konoha and the Senju clan one of the founders but also counsins.

But what made Naruto upset the most was to find this out now of all times. All the years before he wanted to know when he was younger. The childhood he had gone forever."So why lie, why wasn't I allowed to know, the demon like everyone calls me. Is that the reason, the cause of that". Naruto standing there with tears in his eyes "You know how much it hurts, thinking you have no one growing up. With love or anyone noticing you exist do you". Tsunade at this point looks down, Jiraiya drops his shoulders he knows Naruto didn't have an easy life.

Kakashi was the worse he knew about Naruto, his family heritage everything. He just didn't think he would be cut out to be a shinobi always a prankster and not paying attention.

His former class mates hearing this was trying to hold back their tears. Hearing Naruto talk but scream like this made them think about their family. Sasuke still trying to think how Naruto's pain is only a fraction of his. How could his life be much worse then his, he lost his family by his older brother he was betrayed by him. But more importantly the bond he had with Naruto is also gone. Naruto cut that bond not wanting to have notthin with Sasuke, feeling like Itachi stole it from him.

Hinata grabbing his hand and standing next to him. "Come on lets go for a walk" everyone hearing her talk softly. The two began to make there way to the door "Don't interrupted us or spy on us" looking at her sensei, Hinata wanted to be alone with her Kitsune.

Tsunade at this point looks at Kakashi and Jiraiya "What now, he knows?"

Before Jiraiya spoke, Sakura folded her arms "So what his clan is gone and his nation as well, hes still a dobe and what ever he knows should go to Sasuke to make him stronger" Sakura was the center of attention which was a bad thing.

"You bitch" hearing the Hokage curse was something. Butt he killing intent she sent out made Sakura freeze "Not once you visited him. Not once you thanked him. Not once you showed any respect. Not once of any kindness" turning to Sasuke with a dark glare. "Your clan is one of the reasons why he is alone your cursed clan" turning to everyone. They all watched the Hokage "Yes Naruto is heir of a clan that was destroyed in the third shinobi war as well the nation that is part of Hi No Kuni." seeing everyone shocked faces. "But he is forbidden to know because of the Sandaime teammates but more importantly the civilian council" looking at Sakura. "One of the main reasons is also your mother Haruno being on the civilian council forced allot of good people out and bringing in garbage and corrupted people"

Turning to leave the room she looks at Kakashi and Jiraiya "Find me those two and bring them in my office. Its over due that Naruto got a history lesson on his clan but also the ties" right before they left. Homura, Koharu and Danzo appear. 'What now; thought Tsunade

"The boy where is he?" asked Danzo

Tsunade at this point rolled her eyes "None of your concern" before she left she heard Koharu talk.

"It will be once he is banished" stopping she looks at the three old fossils.

"What?" this shocked everyone to hear this. Shocked that they are willing to banish Naruto just to learn about his heritage, but that wasn't the point.

"I sent an anbu to watch out for Sasuke in case something bad happens in the forest of death. I came across with some information after he told everyone what happen at the valley of the end. Naruto Uzumaki attacked a fellow shinobi under the influence of that monster" all the adults knew he meant about Kyuubi but the rookies didn't.

Tsunade glares Sasuke "Really so your saying that Sasuke wasn't under the influence of the curse seal. He didn't try go to Orchimaru, he didn't betray the village like the rest of his clan" this got everyone attention. Sakura believed every word of the elders said expect everyone else. They took that as a lie to protect Sasuke their favorite person.

"TSUNADE THAT IS A SECRET" screamed Homura not wanting anyone to know about the truth about the Uchiha massacre.

"Secret that his clan was planing a coup DE tat, that his clan was responsible for Kyuubi attack" when she said this Sasuke life has been turn upside down, the rookies glared Sasuke, expect Sakura she had hearts in her eyes still.

"What they were going to betray Konoha" shaking his head in denail. "No that's not true and how is my clan responsible for Kyuubi attack". He is angry to hear this lie that what he was calling.

Danzo looks at Tsunade "Naruto Uzumaki used the Kyuubi power to fight you" before he could finish, Tsunade punched him in the face sending him flying.

"Shut up" Tsunade feeling good to hit the bastard in the face but Naruto secret was out during the process.

Sakura who never understood why her mother told her never trust him he is a demon in human from. She looked at the elders while Danzo words gave her the information she needed to fill the blanks. "Naruto is the Kyuubi. The same demon that attacked Konoha" everyone turned to Sakura. Each of the rookies looking at each other then to the elders.

"No" answered Kakashi. Getting their attention he sighs seeing this will turn out bad "He is the jailer. He keeps Kyuubi sealed up inside of him" this got everyone attention. Neji know understands how he lost against Naruto in the fight it was Kyuubi chakra. He used but to use a biju chakra it must took allot of training to do.

Kiba who was thinking during his fight with Naruto "So that's his secret next time I wont lose" thinking to himself he looks around to see everyone thinking.

Homura adjusts his glasses "Everyone will go to the Hokage tower for the meeting to discuss the banishment"

Everyone watches the elders leave but the rookies look at Sakura and Sasuke with disgust. But it was Tsunade actions that sealed their fate "Traitors that's what you two are to him nothing but traitors" replied Tsunade looking at Kakashi. "If he leaves, team seven will be no more and so will the number" this shocked everyone to hear this.

Outside Naruto and Hinata are talking, but when Naruto saw Jiraiya, he gave him a glare. "We have a problem" telling the two what happen Naruto looks down. Hinata is angry to hear this happen, when the two walked back inside holding hands this made their friends happy but the question is how long will it last. When they all left to head to the Hokage tower things wasn't getting any better for the two.

Hokage tower.

Tsunade having an huge debate to keep Naruto but with the elders and civilian council against her she was hoping that the clan heads would give her more power on the vote. "Dam elders not listening to me. Dam you sensei for letting them have all this power" seeing Naruto sitting by himself in a row he looks at Tsunade wondering whats going to happen.

Turning to Sasuke Naruto thinks of a few ideas on what might could happen at the Valley of the end. "Should have ripped his eyes out" thinking to himself he should had done that and sold the eyes to Kumo since they been after a doujutsu soo much.

"I say we kill him and make sure the demon doesn't return". Sakura looks at her mother speaks wondering why this was kept from them. She should have known about this for a long time. Turning to Sasuke who is sitting next to her she smiles her life was getting better, no more Naruto just her and Sasuke. She didn't pay attention to Tsunade threat about no more team seven oh well bad things happen to horrible people.

"All in favor in banishing Naruto" elders raised their hands the five civilians raised their hand but one hand caught everyone surprised. Tsunade blinking why he would do this.

"Otou-san" said Hinata, shocked to see his hand up.

The clan heads are on Tsunade side but not one. Hiashi finding out that Hinata is with Naruto during the whole time. But what got him even more angry that the anbu told him they stayed together at night in each other arms. He is angry that his daughter is with the demon. "How could you shame the clan to sleep with that demon, you whore"

When Naruto heard that he glared at the clan head. Standing up from his seat and pointing. "SHE ISNT A WHORE UNLIKE THAT EX TEAMMATE OF MINE OR HER MOTHER" screaming at the clan head. Naruto was hold down by Kakashi and Jiraiya. "LET GO OF ME" Glaring a hole into Hiashi and right now he was tempted to use Kyuubi power to kill him. Sakura hearing Naruto's insult of being a whore started glaring at Naruto with hate and anger, the same as her mother.

Hiashi wasn't done he turned to daughter knowing what punishment would be bestow on her but also services. "Hinata You are a disgrace. You are stripped of your title and the cage seal will be placed on you tomorrow. From there you will be put under the branch family to serve the main family, you are no longer my daughter" everyone was shock to hear Hiashi disowning his daughter. Everyone in the room turned to the clan head shocked he would do such a thing.

Tsunade saw Naruto eyes turned to water she couldn't do nothing before she spoke Hinata got up. She turned to her fromer father angry "The only demons I see here are the civlian council and elders. But you are the worse of the demons" screaming at Hiashi. He is taken back to hear his quiet, timid daughter talk back to him. But he wasn't alone even Kurenai and her teammates are shock. "I love him and what ever you do, it wont change anything how I feel about him"

Hiashi furious to hear his fromer daughter talk back to him. Folding his arms he glares at her "Very well I will have the cage seal prepared tonight. Gather your belonging and move them to the branch house". Hinata didn't move she looked at Naruto seeing his look. She knew what she had to do closing her eyes she walks out of the room slamming the door behind her.

Naruto hoping she understood what he meant turning to Hiashi. "You just lost your most powerful Hyuga member in the clan" what ever Naruto meant by that everyone will understand in the future.

Tsunade at this point had tears on her face "I'm sorry Naruto" looking down "You must report to the gates an hour before they close for your banishment"

Jiraiya is upset he spoke for Naruto but yet the council refused to hear him. Kakashi has mixed feelings, wondering did he go wrong. They all watch Naruto take off the Hitae around his head "Give this back to Iruka for me" giving it to Jiraiya he nods.

Danzo who is smiling 'Now I can retrieve him and gain control of Kyuubi' thinking how his plan worked he looks at Tsunade 'Next is the Hokage position'

Right before Naruto left through the doors he turns around to see everyone. "Someday your going to regret this" he's right. Tsunade, Jiraiya and Kakashi knows they will regret it. The village will regret it but right now they cant do nothing because of the elders and once Tsunade is in office fully she will make sure everyone knows about Naruto. Walking out of the room, Naruto makes a few clones one to find Hinata, two to get Tsunade money form the Hokage desk she may be a terrible gambler. BUT she she always have money laying in the desk. The third one to get two storage scrolls that Tsunade keeps in her room when she goes traveling. The fourth one to give Hinata storage scroll so she can bag her belongings.

The original runs to his apartment with tears in his eyes hoping he wont have to do this alone hoping his sunny place will come with him. Once arriving at his apartment he gathers whatever he had on top of the bed, hearing the door open seeing the two clones he could put his plan to action. Putting everything together in storage scroll he packs the rest of his items in his green bag, looking back to see if he is forgetting anything he makes his way out of his apartment.

'Goody bye' thought Naruto.

Hyuga Compound

Hinata gathering her items in her bag after the first clone told her what he is doing she agreed to leave Konoha to be with Naruto. But Naruto didn't want to leave later he wanted to leave now the sooner the better like this when they try to give her the cage seal the clone would poof and with all the panic they will have enough time to hide from Konoha. When the second clone came and gave her a sealing scroll she packed away enough of her clothes and money to leave, turning to the window she jumps down and makes her way to the location where Naruto said.

Hours later

When word got around Konoha that the demon was leaving many people were heading to the gate to see this but one clan wasn't there the Hyuga clan was going to give Hinata the cage seal. Jiraiya who took Tsunade out to drink hopefully to calm her down a bit but it wasn't going to well, she was angry Hiruzen to give the elders this power, angry at him that Naruto has to suffer more.

"Tsunade its almost time" said Jiraiya.

He was hoping to make Naruto his apprentice but now that wont happen and he was hoping to teach him his father move. Right now Jiraiya was wishing he was there for Naruto all this time. When the two left and got to the gate they saw allot of people, and Anbu in case the people did something stupid. The jonin sensei was there, the rookies as well besides the traitor and banshee and Hinata was no where to be found, Tsunade guessed they were going to give her the cage seal.

When everyone saw Naruto walk straight to them he was smiling "This is good bye but" looking around "This place wont last with out me" giving a big cheesy grin making some of the rookies smile. Looking around he doesn't see Kakashi sighing "Figures" thinking to himself he hugs Iruka "Thanks for everything"

Iruka looks at Naruto "Be good" trying to hold the tears he looks at Naruto who smiles. Walking down to the Hokage he smiles then he starts to laugh making everyone confuse.

"You guys honestly think you can banish me, the Hokage has the final word about this" said Naruto. Hiruzen told him allot taught him allot about the law he also told him something he will never forget.

Flashback

When Naruto became a genin after the team test Hiruzen wanted a word with him. "Naruto since you are a genin I want you to know there is someone outside the walls that will watch and protect you if something happens to me I trust him. If I cant protect you he will help you he is still loyal and has everything you need to know"

Naruto was confuse "But old man they cant banish me only the Hokage can do that and if something does happen the Hokage will have the last say or the Fire daimyo" not understanding whats going on Hiruzen looks at him and smiles.

"Remember how we read everyone personal file how you caught me reading the pervert books and caught me with that jutsu of yours" this made Naruto confuse why is he admitting that he is a pervert admitting they read people personal files.

"Yea why?" still wondering but he cant help it but nod.

end of flashback

Tsunade was smiling and letting tears out "I'm sorry I cant do nothing" giving him a bone crushing hug she lets go of him "Be safe please" she mad that she cant do nothing, she mad at the village for their stupidity mad at Sasuke who ruin his life and dream she would make sure that he would learn his lesson.

Looking at Jiraiya "Thanks for teaching me everything even tough you are a pervert" hugging him "Thanks for everything tell Gamabunta sorry" Jiraiya didn't quite understand what he meant letting go he looks at Naruto.

"Stay safe kid" watching him leave he stops at the gate.

Naruto turning back around "Ironic they banish the loyal one while the traitor teammate or clan is free" walking out the gate many shinobi who started to respect Naruto gave him a bow. The civilians on the other hand were cheering but all that cheering was going to change sooner or later. After an hour walking away from the village Naruto stopped and poofed.

Down the road

"The clone dispel it self" said Naruto jumping from one tree to another, looking at Hinata "The other one still hasn't meaning they are still preparing"

Hinata looks at Naruto and smiles before she left she left a note saying she renounce her Hyuga name and genin status of Konoha her hitae on the bed showing proof. She wished she would see the elders face when the clone poof away but somethings cant happen and she was with her kitsune.

"Naruto-kun" called Hinata "How much further its been over six hours since the meeting you don't think they will send someone out until morning?" she knows Naruto has a plan but to go to wave that would be one the first places they would check to see if Naruto went there.

"If we continue until night we can reach the place until morning. Plus they like me there, knowing them they will help us get a boat and crew. Kyuubi told me he has a plan for something else" Naruto thinking why Kyuubi told him to go to Wave but everything will come in time.

Back at Konoha

Tsunade nods the last of her family she thinks of is gone seeing Neji "How is she?"

Neji turns to the Hokage "Quiet she hasn't even cried yet" this made Tsunade raise an eye but shaking her head "I don't think she will recover from this" when Tsunade heard this Kurenai gave her a nod.

"Then I'll make sure she will survive and heal her after words" turning to Kurenai "She is going to need all the support she can get come on" The walk to the Hyuga compound was quiet when all three arrived, Hiashi who was on the Hokage bad side agreed to let her heal Hinata. When the preparations finished they called Hinata down who was still wearing her shinobi outfit.

"Hinata for shaming the clan you are stripped of your title and moved to the branch house to serve. You are no longer my daughter" when Hiashi said this Hinata was smiling making everyone confuse.

"Like I said you just lost the most powerful member ever" remembering what Naruto said he just applied the paint brush to her head "poof" everyone was just blinking... blinking... blinking... After a few seconds.

"I think that wasn't Hinata" said Tsunade right after she said that Hanabi walked in the room holding a note.

"Otou-san I found this in her room" handing him the paper he reads the note.

"I Hinata renounce my Hyuga name taking the Uzumaki name and renounce my genin status of Konoha" read Hiashi.

Tsunade hearing this was giggling "I guess Naruto is a bad influence on her" Kurenai was shocked she would do such a thing to run off with Naruto who she had a crush since the academy well not really its bound to happen right!

Neji was smiling "She escaped her fate and making her own fate with Naruto" thinking to himself he was smiling and he knows they will return to Konoha and when they do it will shock everyone.

Tsunade looks at Hiashi "I accept her resignation" this made the Hyuga elders glare at her.

"Hiashi she is outside the world and the Byakugan must be sealed" one of the elders wasn't happy to hear this. Angry that she escaped and that she run off with the demon.

Tsunade at this points looks at the Hyuga "Well it must wait until tomorrow its been a long day. The gate is closed and seeing our forces still weak it has to wait" getting up she bows and leaves the room.

Hiashi standing there was angry to hear all this, everything going wrong against him "Find her get all the members I don't care"

Root head quarters.

Danzo looks at his root nin "Its been two hours since he left capture him so I can make him a weapon" unaware to Danzo Naruto left hours ago and is half way to Wave.

With Naruto and Hinata

"The clone dispel and Baa-chan, Kurenai sensei was there with Neji?" wondering why Tsunade was there he shrugs his shoulders.

"To make sure If I live knowing Neji he told her" looking up she smiles.

"That's good to hear were almost there" smiling at her he picks her up bridal style and carries her to wave.

Outside of Konoha

"Itachi the kid was banish we should get him now" replied Kisame

When Itachi heard this he turns to Kisame "In time" but unaware to Kisame "Lord Hiruzen your greatest fear has come true" looking down the road "Naruto I will protect you that was the exchange for Sasuke life"


	4. Uzu

I do Not Own Naruto or any other characters instead I create. Other then that none.

**NO FLAMES**

Outside of Konoha

"Itachi the kid was banish we should get him now" replied Kisame

When Itachi heard this he turns to Kisame with a nod.

"In time" but unaware to Kisame, Itachi has other plans. 'Lord Hiruzen your greatest fear has come true' looking down the road. 'Naruto I will protect you that was the exchange for Sasuke life'

Wave country Tazuna house.

Naruto who carried Hinata all the way to Wave after getting some chakra from Kyuubi. When he finally made it to wave in the middle of the night.

Flash back.

Naruto who reached Tazuna house with a sleeping Hinata in his arms knocking on the door loudly.

"It's Naruto open up" breathing hard he waits for someone to open the door. Tazuna who went to bed late was still up trying to sleep. But when he heard the knock and went to opened the door he was shocked to see Naruto on his knees panting "Need a few favors"

Tsunami who heard the loud knocks but also Naruto voice saw him on his knees.

"Naruto" running to him she takes Hinata from his arms "Is she alright. Are you alright?" wondering why they are here so late and far away from Konoha she looks at Naruto who smiles.

"Yea she alright she passed out from chakra exhaustion we need rest. Please wake me up in the morning I'll explain everything" passing out on the floor, Tazuna catches him before he lands face first.

Looking at his daughter wondering who the girl is.

"Get her to your room and I will place Naruto on the couch" looking at the clock seeing its half past two. "Good thing Inari is at a friend house sleeping then all hell would had break lose"

End of flash back

When Naruto woke up from the couch he heard Tsunami and Tazuna talking about the events from early morning.

"Morning" letting them know he's up they rush to him.

"What happen?" asked Tazuna.

Naruto sighs.

Recounting the events that has happen when Sasuke left the village how he and a team were charged to bring him back. He told them he had a power that was given to him when he was a baby making him a jinchuriki.

Tsunami who heard this looks at Naruto shock.

"Human sacrifice. My late husband loved to read about the old myths the old ways" letting some tears fall from her face "Now I understand why you didn't have an easy life". But it got worst he explained to them how the elders and civilian council said that Sasuke was being controlled. Which was a lie and that he was banished to defend himself and to bring him back.

Tazuna who heard this was shocked "They banished you"

Naruto letting out a nod.

"The girl I as carrying she my girlfriend when her father found out she was with me and loves me. He took her title away from heiress and threaten to put her in the branch house and cage seal. Even worse he disowned her"

Tazuna who was in Konoha for a while heard about a clan that enslaves their family.

"The Hyuga clan her own father wait she was the heiress?" shock to hear all this. But even more shock to hear what would happen to her and Tazuna was shocked she is willing to leave with Naruto.

"Yea ironic. I found someone that loves me! The village pariah, the demon, she saw more then that. She saw me as person. The real me" smiling he looks up and closes his eye "Hinata. I promise to make things right for you. I promise to give you a happy life" When he opened them he looks a Tazuna. "I need a ship and a crew I'll pay but I need them for a month maybe a little more" this made him confuse.

"Naruto your Wave hero if Konoha comes no doubt no one will tell them any information. A ship and a crew your in luck an old friend of mine return back from the HAHA island. He will be ready in two hours if you need him" Naruto who hears Tazuna and nods getting up from the couch he walks upstairs.

"Excuse I got to wake up my hime" when Tsunami heard this she giggles. Seeing Naruto's devotion and smile she knew those two were meant to be together. Naruto who walked upstairs to Hinata room "Hinata" calling from the door he cracks the door a bit to see her sleeping 'Like an angel' thinking to himself he walks into the room and seats in the edge of the bed. "Hinata" poking her gently Hinata stirs and mumble.

"Please Naruto-kun don't stop" hearing Hinata mumble he looks at her with a confuse and yet shocked face. But for Hinata it was much worse when she cracked open her eyes to see Naruto next to her in bed she blushed a deep red making a new red color that never exist. "How much did you here?" stuttering she looks at Naruto who was laughing.

"All of it and I promise to make that dream of yours a reality someday" replied Naruto but thinking to himself. 'Been hanging with Ero- sennin to much'. When he saw Hinata's dark red face getting darker he hugged her "Thank you for staying by me" letting some tears fall from his face. He looks at Hinata who cleans them with her finger.

"Always my Kitsune" hugging him more they broke apart.

"Come on I'll introduce you to everyone" giving him a nod they walk out of the room to put Kyuubi plan into action.

* * *

Konoha Hokage tower

When Konoha got wind that Hinata left with Naruto everyone was shock to hear the news but others were screaming to kill the demon for kidnapping her and brainwashing her. Tsunade who woke up this morning wasn't having a good day at all. She had the remaining rookie twelve and sensei's there. Looking at all of them she gives them a brief summarization that has happen in the past twenty fours hours.

When Kiba and Shino heard this they were shock that their own teammate would do such a thing. Kurenai on the other hand who thought to her self. Hinata had this crush on Naruto since the academy no doubt she would had left with him. But what got Tsunade even more mad was that now the elders what Naruto retrieved to extract the Kyuubi.

Since Danzo plan failed to get Naruto. Now he needs to find Naruto to get Kyuubi.

Many of the rookies didn't understand this but Tsunade and the jonin sensei sighed.

"Jinchūriki keep the other hidden villages at bay, they wont attack one village unless their numbers are greater or they have a jinchūriki themselves. Take the Suna and Sound invasion for insistence Gaara who was defeated by Naruto because he was a jinchuriki and if we don't have one the other hidden villages start to take eye on us" when Tsunade was done giving her short explanation that she heard from her grandfather and granduncle many years ago many of the remaining rookies eyes widen.

"WAIT" screamed Sakura "Sasuke didn't beat that Gaara guy. Naruto had to use his demon to beat him. But Sasuke hurt him and he did all the work. So are you giving Naruto all the credit" again Sakura and Sasuke was center of attention which they don't want to be. Tsunade who just sighs thinking this is going to be a long day reaching for her draw to take a sake bottle she notices its gone and a note was replace.

"Sorry Baa-chan had to take the bottles and money. Promise to make it up for the future" read Tsunade.

When she noticed all of her bottles gone and the ones imported from the HAHA island she slammed her head on the desk "Why me. WAIT!" reading the note again she pales. Opening her other draw on the other side "THAT GAKI TOOK ALL OF MY MONEY FROM THIS MONTH" screaming she hears Shizune giggling.

"Well what do you expect you did take his wallet a while ago but also" seeing that Tsunade wont like this she sighs "The storage scrolls that are able to seal a whole house"

Tsunade who looks at her while her eye soon started to twitch violently.

"He took it didn't he" rubbing her temples she hears the rookie twelve laugh at Tsunade expense. But what was bothering Tsunade the most why did Naruto take all of her money. 'What would a genin do with three hundred thousand ryos.' Thinking to herself that is enough money to buy two homes or a restaurant even a hot spring in a small village.

Kakashi who looks like a man who didn't have much sleep looks like hell. He was the first person to arrive which to many is shocking and he wanted to leave as soon as possible. He regret for not teaching his team much more and regrets more on how much attention he gave to Sasuke. Since he showed greater potential of the two he thought it was the best. Kurenai who noticed Kakashi strange behavior talked to him for a few short minutes but all he did was get to the point usual not like him.

"Very well" called Tsunade "This is an S rank mission" this shocked everyone to hear that this will be an S rank mission. Most of these mission goes to anbu or jonin but why to a bunch of genin and one chunin?

"What for those two I mean Sasuke was what a B rank maybe an A the most why so high for those two?" asked Kiba.

Tsunade who at this points has to tell them more.

"Naruto is a jinchūriki if the other nations found out he is free most likely they will try to convince him to join and for Hinata we avoided a war with Kumo so if they got wind about her most likely they will send ninjas after her. That's why its a high ranking mission and I don't want to send any anbu or others because some of them might use more deadly force then they are suppose to" when the Hokage gave her explanation this made everyone nod. Right before they left she stopped team 7 and 8.

"Since what happen to Naruto" glaring at Sasuke and Sakura. "Sakura will go to team 8 since she has great chakra control she can learn a few genjutsu and be used to help scout" turning to Kakashi and Sasuke. "Since you only teach him guess what you are going to take him as an apprentice thanks to the elders and civilian council". When the teams heard this they were shocked but what Tsunade said next was going to make them even more shocked "That's not all the number 7 for the team will be retired" Kakashi who looked at Tsunade with a shock face. "Yes I am going to do it from here now end there will be no more team 7 or number in Konoha it will be a forbidden Number and your team will be known for that reason"

Tsunade had enough with everything she wanted to make sure everyone in the future will now why there isn't a team 7 no more and when they read about the reasons many people will know and remember the names.

"Sasuke Uchiha last of the Uchiha clan. Betrayed Konoha for more power Sakura Haruno obsessive fan girl for the Uchiha teammate did nothing great in the team." But what Tsunade wrote down was the reason, whenever anyone wants to know why there is no more team seven or the number cant be used

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze son of the Yondaime Hokage Heir of the Whirlpool Nation and jinchūriki of Konoha. Banished to use power to retrieve the traitor teammate" She was satisfied and she alone had this type of access to review these archives and after ten years or so this will be general knowledge for everyone but right now its one day at a time.

Sakura who is shocked.

"You cant send me away from Sasuke. Since Naruto is gone me and him are finally getting to know each other" Kurenai at this point rolls her eyes, she knows she doesn't want to argue with Tsunade so she bites her tongue.

"Yes Hokage I will try. I may not be a miracle worker but she wont be half the kunochi that Hinata was or will ever be" letting out a joke they hear Kakashi chuckle.

Kurenai who heard Kakashi laugh made her smile.

'"Maybe there some hope for him and Asuma right now isn't helping me and Kakashi must be hurting right now losing his team. Must be how he felt all those years ago.' Everyone knows about Kakashi past how he lost his team on a dangerous mission how he gain the sharingan but what drove Kakashi the most was losing Rin a good friend who listened to him many times.

Sakura who heard that comment glared at Kurenai.

"HA she was banished and I'm a daughter of a civilian council woman" thinking how Hinata has fallen but she will learn later on in the future being married to a certain blonde has its benefits.

* * *

Outside of the Fire Nation.

A certain black hair person and partner is searching for a blonde jinchūriki genin.

"Come on Itachi you think he will come here" Kisame wondering why his partner wanted to come to the fire nation capital. Not many S class shinobi comes through here right? but lucky for them using an henge wasn't hard.

Itachi who looked at Kisame and nods.

"Very well lets head to a hotel and search for him there?" Itachi was leading Kisame on a wild goose chase but before he turned a corner he grabbed his eyes in pain "Strange my eyes are hurting me?" making a shadow clone so Kisame wont know he used his eyes a diversion so the clone will get Itachi job done.

"Come on he's probably hiding in a hotel or something" Kisame who has no clue whats going on, walking with Itachi to find a hotel.

Capital building

With the shadow clone henge he walks into a fire nations building when he looked for a booth that has travels and imports he waited on line to see an old woman there.

"Interesting she is still here" talking to himself will the plan that Sandaime Hokage made all those years ago still work. When it was his turn he looked at the woman with a straight face "They banish the Kitsune heir". When the woman heard this she froze in her place looking straight at Itachi who is still henge.

"We must inform the hidden twelve" Itachi who learned from Hiruzen that they are a secret group that was made since the first Hokage and the Fire daimyo during that time to protect the land of Fire heirs. The first Hokage took notice how Konoha was acting towards the shinobi but especial since he married Mito who many people in Konoha object to his union with her. So he and the Fire daimyo created the hidden twelve but they are the previous guardian twelve just using their numbers to help or aid Konoha or the land of fire in the shadows.

"Who is going to Protect the Kitsune heir"

Itachi hoping she knows the truth "Raven will protect the Kitsune heir" when she heard this she bows her head slightly.

The woman left her box and escorted Itachi down a hall when they reach the end of the hall she looked around seeing no one she knocked on the wall three times.

"Once inside speak to One" watching the door open Itachi gives her a nod walking in he walks down stairs turning his head back he notices the door close. Itachi who casual walked down the stairs noticed a table with chairs, maps and other supplies.

"Shiro" called Itachi "They banish the Kitsune Heir" out of nowhere five shadows were near Itachi pointing weapons on his vitals point "Raven will protect the Kitsune Heir" giving his code a man with the number one sewed into his armor looks at him.

"Explained" in a gentle but authority voice.

When Itachi told them what happen to Sasuke and how the elder and Civilian used Naruto as a scape goat. The five shadows who are sitting looks at one.

"What should we do?" said three

"It gets worse" said Itachi explaining what Akatsuki is the remaining hidden twelve looks at him a serious face.

"Very well but we cannot let the Whirlpool, Yondaime heir to be out there as a target and if everything you say is true. Why weren't we informed about this years ago" asked number two.

Ironically the woman upstairs that Itachi spoke leveled down Naruto file in a secret lift. Hiruzen who kept everything updated and when they saw the hospital records and everything they were angry about this. Five who looked at Itachi.

"Can you contact the boy convince him you are an ally?"

Itachi at this point nods "Yes lord Hiruzen and I kept in touch over the years"

One who finished reading his file is angry. He may be retired but he still has great influence on the fire daimyo heck all the hidden twelve. When he got up he looked at Itachi "Is there more?"

Itachi at this points nods he tells them Hinata Hyuga left with him. When they heard this they all laughed making Itachi confuse. "I fail to see the humor?"

Four who wiped the tear.

"Easy we discovered that one of the elders tried to have Hinata kidnapped so he can resume or gain control of the clan" this shocked Itachi and the rest of the twelve nods there heads.

"Yes but the elders wanted to get rid of Hiashi brother since he was a strong supporter to merge the houses of the Hyuga clan. Since he was gone Hiashi lost faith and started to become cold" replied One. This shocked Itachi to hear someone from the Hyuga clan to do such a thing is unbelievable "But it gets worse Hiashi wife didn't die from birth complications she died of poison. Hoping to kill the child and mother and with Hinata out of the way or kidnapped it would be perfect"

At this point the hidden twelve looks at Itachi.

"Raven we will make our appearance known to Tsunade the Godaime Hokage. We will make sure your work will not be interfered" giving him a bow .

Itachi dispels the clone to wait the information to be gather.

One looks at three. "Since the Yondaime and Whirlpool Heir is no longer in Konoha lets take his inheritance into a safe place where the elders cant get a hold on" What three said made all them smile and Konoha was about to get a huge wake up call for a long long time.

* * *

Wave country

Naruto talking to he captain "You want to go there?" screaming at the twelve year old thinking he is out of hid mind. "You must be nuts that island is surrounded with Whirlpools, Maelstroms no one has ever landed there since the shinobi war"

When Naruto heard him he looked at them.

"Well that's true but My Kaa-san was heir and once we arrive near the island I can deactivate the whirlpools that surrounds the place". When everybody heard this Tazuna looks at Naruto with a shock face.

"Wait your saying that your Kaa-san was heir of Whirlpool that would make you"

Naruto finishing the sentence for Tazuna.

"Yup the next heir and Oji or lord daimyo however you want to put it" this shocked everyone to hear there hero was a heir from a nation that has whirlpools around it.

The captain who heard this looks at Tazuna with a serious face.

"Be ready to leave in ten minutes" looking at his crew and boat he smiles "MEN RASIE THE ANCHOR RASIE THE FLAG NEW DIRECTION FROM PORT" the crew who saw there captain smile they gave quick bows and run to make preparations.

Naruto on the other hand looked at the captain strangely,light skin, long brown breaded hair with a strange hat and wearing dark gray pants with black boots. He wears this white thin cotton shirt and over it a heavy gray long jacket and he carries a weird looking sword on his right side. Naruto at this points looks at Tazuna.

"You think he's ok you know?" Wondering if he lost his mind in the sea or something.

"Who Sparrow nah he always been like this since he was a kid never told me his real name but the guy loved to jump off of waterfall with Sparrow's hence the name Sparrow waterfall" When Naruto heard this he paled thinking he might have made a mistake in hiring him. "On the other hand he was the only man to escape from an island with sea turtles and using his hair as rope" yup that broke Naruto he looked at Tazuna.

"Kidding right?" watching Tazuna face.

"Nope he is probably the best captain in the shinobi waters he is a master in water jutsu's trust me you can learn a few things from him but keep an eye on him" pointing to see two females calling the captain.

"You said I can see the boat" said one female.

The other female who looked at the first "He said I can see it"

Sparrow or Waterfall who ever you want to name, who looked nervous.

"Now loves there is enough room for the both of you to see my magnificent boat" seeing both females smile he heard a voice that made him nervous.

Coming out of nowhere was another woman who dressed like she was from the brothel house who Naruto quickly noticed the other two dressing the same way but not showing that much skin. 'Yup another pervert' thought Naruto

Waterfall using his charm on the ladies "Come ladies you all can see my ship" but the first female slapped in the face.

"That was for leaving me at night" walking away, the other female slapped him in the face in the opposite direction.

"That's for saying I was going to be the first to see your boat" seeing the last female walking to him and slaps his face where he was slapped the first time.

"Liar" seeing all three woman walk off he shrugs his shoulders and looks at Tazuna.

"Take what you can"

"And give nothing back" said both men laughing.

Naruto who watched everything was thinking that Jiraiya has better luck then him sighing he looks around to see Hinata who was ready. Hinata was nervous being on a boat she looked at Naruto who smiled "Ready" seeing his smile it gave her what she needed.

"Ha"

When Waterfall saw Hinata he tilted his head to Tazuna "He's girlfriend she left Konoha with him to be together". When he heard this he jumps to a plank he looks at his men.

"ALL HANDS ON DECK BE RESPECTFUL AND " stopping he needed a word to make sure all the crew would behave themselves. "SHOW MANNERS" hearing the groans and moans from the deck hands one of them sighs.

"OK boys we have a lady on the ship you know the captain rules" looking down he remembers the last lady on the ship. It was a terrible day for all sailors on that ship. "Hide the Rum from her" when all the crew members heard this they all dashed off to there quarters to hide there rum.

Naruto who was half way on the ship looks at the direction where Konoha is sighing.

"Hope someday we can return there" wondering if his friends or family will accepted them back hoping someday he and Hinata wont need to hide but right now they must get stronger to protect themselves and Naruto whats to protect Hinata the most.

* * *

Konoha Hokage tower late after noon

Tsunade who sent the teams hours ago heard some troubling news when Pakistan came back with a note she had to summon the clan heads, elders and civilian council. But that was only half the bad news. When everyone gathered they all wanted to hear the homage speak well not everyone.

"WELL" screamed Sakiri Sakura mother.

Tsunade looks at everyone wondering how this is going to go.

"Wave was told what has happen to Naruto they ended the trade agreements" seeing everyone shock faces. She sighs and knows they wont like this piece of news she doesn't know but someone from the shadows has told Konoha allies to what happen to Naruto.

When everyone heard this they all talked to among themselves wondering how much an impact will this be.

"I don't understand to end a trade agreement cause of a boy?" asked Hiashi

"He is the country's hero he inspired them to take arms to protect there homes and since they stop trading with us that mean the land of fire last a major port". When everyone heard this they paled meaning the fire daimyo want answers why has this happen. But to Tsunade that's not all the problems "But that's only half the problems"

Koharu, Homura and Danzo looks at her "Well go on with it?"

Tsunade looks at them wondering if this was worth it.

"Takigakure, Suna and the land of Spring has broken all trade routes and trying to break or broke the alliance with Konoha and Fire country" when everyone heard this they paled even more. "Suna was informed by the Wind daimyo saying to treat someone from royalty like a plague is unheard of, referring to Konoha and the land of fire. I think the fire daimyo is confused and asked what is going on and he didn't get a reply from the Wind daimyo yet".

Many people are confused but not the elders "It gets worse when I checked the budget this morning I got a message from the fire daimyo we lost about twenty percent of our budget that money was taken out of Konoha" Now the elders were glaring at Tsunade wondering if she took the money.

The clan heads were looking at Tsunade "Is there something we should now" asked Shikuka wondering why they are kept in the dark with some things.

Koharu looks at everyone.

"No none that concerns you but Tsunade why was our budget taken away" seeing that Naruto inheritance made up twenty percent of Konoha budget she wanted to know whats really going on. Tsunade who threw her a scroll "Its from the fire daimyo" reading more she pales, passing it to her teammates they get angry and look at Tsunade.

"Had nothing to do with it" said Tsunade.

Jiraiya running in the room panting looks at Tsunade "Problem" breathing hard "The contract that Naruto signed with the toads has been broken" when Tsunade heard this her eyes widen.

Some of the clans head heard that Naruto signed the toad contract and summoned a toad to fight Gaara but to hear the contract broken was something.

"What!" asked Tsunade

Jiraiya who took a gulp "He might be dead" when he said this everyone looked at him. "Its a blood contract the only way to break it is by death unless he knows another way which I doubt?" thinking if there is another way he looks around and sees allot of shock faces.

Tsunade hearing the explanations looks at him "How?" wondering if Naruto did die she wonders where did Jiraiya got his information.

Jiraiya at this point gets nervous.

"I went to meet a source of mine telling me why the fire daimyo took twenty percent of Konoha budget, the reason is unknown" taking a deep breath "Then I was reverse summon to Mt: Myoboko and Gamabunta didn't look to happy" shivering from the sight he remembered he had to dodge tanto he uses.

"What do you mean? what happen when you went there?" wondering why he traveled to the home of the toads which it cant be good.

Jiraiya told Tsunade that Gamabunta likes Naruto but there was another reason and Tsunade can guess a few more.

"I told him what happen to Naruto and he said to never summon the toads to Konoha and if I do he will finish what Kyuubi started years ago". When Jiraiya said that, everyone looked at him with a shock face to hear that his summon would do something that outrages. The civilian council is angry that he doesn't have control on his summons. The elders are angry to lose such a powerful ally, Tsunade is upset meaning Jiraiya arsenal might have taken a blow and now he might need to rethink his tactics for now.

"So we lost twenty percent of our budget, we lost a powerful ally summoned. We might lose allies in Wave, Suna, Takigakure and Spring" using her fingers she looks around to see if she is missing anything more. Seeing that this day hasn't been good and seeing its almost past four she sighs "And we still haven't found Naruto which we assume he's dead now or Hinata" trying to figure out when they left Tsunade at this point has to call off the search for a while.

"When shall you put them in the bingo books" asked Danzo getting everyone attention to mention that.

Hiashi who heard this gets up and slams his hands on the desk.

"You cant. If the other nations find out she is free they will hunt her down for the Byakugan" only caring about the doujutsu he cursed himself for not giving the cage seal to Hinata when she was younger. "But if we put enough big price on her head or convince the person they will be honored in the Hyuga family for finding her" thinking how to make this perfect "They would keep my daughter as a trophy or a servant"

This shocked everyone to hear Hiashi would do this to his own daughter, Inoichi who is also a father he glares at Hiashi.

"You cant do that to your own daughter" slamming his fists on the table. "For kami sake we all knew she liked Naruto and everyone here knows how you treated her" getting his point across some of the other clan members nod there head agreement.

Choza looks at his former teammate then to Hiashi, thinking if he should get involve but seeing that he has a son not a daughter this might be a personal feelings that father and daughter have. And right now he knows Inoichi is pissed at Hiashi.

"I think both genin should be in the bingo books" getting the floor was Sakiri which her daughter and her are good for that. "I mean with the demon pretending to be dead we cant be too sure and no doubt the girl is probably hiding and refusing to comeback so why not teach them both a lesson"

The civilians liking the idea all nods but Hiashi was also nodding with there support. The one against it are the clan heads and the Hokage but the elders seeing how this would go thought it was best.

Tsunade at this point sighs, Jiraiya who notices this knows this wont be easy and wonders how will the other nations take this information. Wondering if Suna will do something against Konoha.

Koharu looks at Homura who adjusts his glasses. "The boy will be a A rank missing nin and the girl will be a B rank missing nin and Hiashi will choose what she wants with his former daughter." this got everyone attention to give those two such a high rank status. Hiashi seemed relaxed hearing this everyone was wondering why but they will dismiss that for now.

Tsunade who drops her shoulders looks at everybody "Meeting is over"

Shikuka and his former teammates stayed behind with Tsume and Shibi.

"What the hell is going on here?" asked Tsume wondering why Konoha lost so much in a budget and that her clan members are having trouble to find Naruto and Hinata. "I mean the kid is good but to disappear like this is unheard of its like he left a day ago with out any of his noticing?"

Shibi who heard from his son that Neji told him that Hinata just poof during the time the cage sealing process.

"Perhaps your right maybe they left right after yesterday morning meeting" getting everyone attention Shikuka nods.

"That explains everything think about. Shikamaru told me he took Tsunade money, sealing scrolls, his apartment was empty when we went there for clues. He must have left yesterday right after the meeting. He must have used the Kage bunshin jutsu that would explain why no one saw him or her until later" answered Shikuka giving out his theory.

Choza who heard this nods his head.

"You're on to something he must made a clone and henge into Hinata she stayed in her room. So they must have left yesterday with out any of noticing" thinking how clever that was he gives a light chuckle. "Ironic they said he was the dead last of the class maybe he improved so much that no one didn't expect it".

When all five talk about the possibility they look at Konoha and wonder how things are going to be different.

"This wont be good. The Hyuga clan is in a uproar, Konoha is going crazy because of the civilian council sides with the elders. The shinobi stand behind the Hokage. What do you think is going to happen in a few years" asked Tsume.

Everyone just looks at each other and say "Not good". Knowing that the other nations will get bold over the years and losing two shinobi who has great potential in the future. Things is going to get different in Konoha and bad. But losing Naruto meaning the other nations will take advantage.

Sasuke with out the curse seal no doubt Orchimaru will look for him and try to give him his little mark again.

* * *

Wave country

With the Rookies they weren't having too much luck. When they arrived at wave, Kakashi spoke to Tazuna who seems shock of the news while Kakashi is suspecting he knew. But when they walked into town many people glared at Konoha nin and heard whispers, people talking about them.

Kakashi who had enough sent Pakkun to tell the Hokage the bad news and some more terrible news. He wasn't expecting this from Tazuna but since it was Naruto they did it without hesitation.

Kiba who was having trouble following the scent due to the sea water and forest around the area. But something was mixing with Naruto and Hinata scent "No good" looking at Shino who also gives him a nod.

"Nothing the environment here is affecting my bugs. But it seems Naruto must have used something to hide there scents from us". Looking at Kiba who nods they walked towards to Kurenai who was talking to Kakashi. Giving them there reports they decided to leave wave and head to Suna. Which Shikamaru volunteer to go making everyone raise an eye at him.

* * *

One week later

Naruto and Hinata on the boat learning a few things how to manage a ship, but Waterfall who refuse to give out his real name was surprise to see those two know allot of water jutsu. He learned a few Suiton from the two while he taught them a few himself that he know as well making both genin happy but within a few hours away one of the crew members screamed out.

"MAELSTROM" looking up ahead they noticed a huge storm and the water spinning in a downward spiral.

"ALL HANDS ON DECK. MAN THE SAILS GET. ME A BOTTLE OF SAKE" screamed waterfall in a menacing laugh.

Naruto who looked at him was thinking what did he do to deserve this crazy captain walking to the edge of the rail he notices allot of maelstrom storms and whirlpools.

"**Kit" **called Kyuubi **"Use the hand seal that I told you and apply allot of chakra" **hearing Kyuubi Naruto performs the hand seals. When he was done with the last fifteen hand seal Hinata noticed that the storms and whirlpools disappear in the direction they were sailing in.

"Amazing" awed by how they are sailing right into the storm and whirlpool the captain looks straight and notices that all the whirlpools were disappearing right in front of them but turning back around they reappeared.

"Well that's something" still guiding the boat to the direction he looks at the crew "ANYONE SPOT PORT?" wondering where port is or whats left, Naruto looks at him.

"Head north around the island" giving the directions the captain spins the wheel making the boat spin a hard right.

Naruto who caught Hinata who she was laying on top of him making both of them blush.

"Isn't that sweet" said a crew member.

"Yes it is I haven't seen love like that many years" said another crew member.

"Yup you think those two should get the captain quarters instead the guest quarters?" said the deckhand with a chuckle.

Naruto hearing this glares at the crew members making them all laugh.

Waterfall who is quiet looks at the Island wondering what to expect grabbing a crew member to take the wheel he looks at the island with a telescope "Interesting?". Seeing a wide river that seemed to cut through the village and was gaped by large bridges. The surrounding countryside was dominated by steep hills still looking through the village. He noticed a village with high walls but badly damage, focusing in more he notices that some the buildings aren't in bad condition.

Looking up he notices its going to be dark soon.

"Everyone get ready to dock its going to be dark and I want everyone to keep an eye out" this made everyone confuse. "I know the island hasn't had any people on it for years but we must also show some respect. So I want everyone to pay attention we don't know what's on the island yet" giving out his orders and making a point he feels something weird on the Island but he wasn't alone.

"Naruto-kun" calling his name he snaps out of his daze.

"Sorry Vixen-hime" spacing out a moment he feels like someone or something is calling him "Find me" replied Naruto

"Find who Naruto-kun" walking towards him she hugs him and wonders whats going on "What aren't you telling me?" thinking he is hiding something she wonders what.

Naruto looks at Hinata "Its weird its like something is calling me a distance" closing his eyes, Hinata did the same thing.

"Mizu" snapping her eyes open she looks at Naruto.

"Kaze?" looking confuse Hinata covers her mouth and begins to shake a little.

"I heard Mizu" wondering whats going on they look at the island thinking something or someone is calling them but what. Naruto even asked Kyuubi saying its impossible he sense no chakra signatures but he was lying he senses something very low and wonders what it can be and still thinking how the Island has its defense still up after all these years?

When waterfall saw the port he noticed it how damaged by time it look.

"I guess they left it alone to use it to dock and leave" thinking to himself he uses the telescope to see a distance. "Nothing most of the village at port is in ruins and the other part is falling down from age" looking straight he notices they have about a a few yours of day light left "ALL HANDS GET READY TO DOCK AND MAKING PREPARATIONS FOR TONIGHT" giving out his orders the crew nods and begins.

When the ship came close to the old wooden dock Waterfall jumped and notices it still sturdy grabbing the rope a few of his men tie the ship in position.

"I want basic map outline of this place within a thirty minute walking range go" pointing to four crew members they nods and begin to make there way. "Also if you find a small boat bring it" this made Naruto and Hinata confuse.

When the sun was about to set it has been a few hours since they arrive on the island thinking how everything went. They went to find the crew members and captain to see whats going on. When they arrive they began to eat and sit around a huge campfire that someone light up using a katon jutsu. When Naruto and Hinata notice a small old boat with many candles on it the ship crew members the first mate or first help told him.

"To pay the respects who souls still dwell here" this made the genin a little confuse but some of the crew members got up and bowed there heads down in respect.

Naruto and Hinata did the same thing but Water fall spoke.

Lighting the the candles he pushes the boat out to sea.

"Let the souls here rest in peace let this light here be your guide use Amaterasu light to be your guide off this Island. Let Susanoo guide your spirits off to the sea to find and rejoice with your family. Let Tsukuyomi be the symbol where all your family looks" watching it sail to the ocean he takes his hat off and places on his chest. "Let Shinigami point you where your family waits and wait for your judgment in Kami's court and hope that your family is there to be whole again"

Naruto and Hinata looks around to see everyone nodding there heads. Some of them had there hands together in a form of prayer, Naruto who looks at waterfall notices something reflect from his face.

'Tears' thinking that he is crying. Naruto looks around and begins to think that this could have been his home with his parents if he knew about them. All he knows what Kyuubi told him about his mother and will wait until he is stronger to know who his father is. Kyuubi whats to make sure about that. Seeing that its late everyone all sat a distance away from the huge fire.

Hinata laying against Naruto chest and kisses him on the lips, looking at him she smiles.

"I love you Naruto-kun" smiling she moves her head sides away and feeling a pair of arms around her.

"I love you too Hinata-chan" kissing her on the forehead the two fall asleep.

But before the they fell asleep they both heard something whisper in there ears "Find us" Hinata looking at Naruto a little scared who hugs her knowing hes there for them.

"**Tell your mate its nothing to worry"** Kyuubi thinking who it can be and has a pretty good hunch and wonders why and how they are still active after all these years. Naruto nodding and whispers to Hinata who seemed to Relax giving her nod she lays on Naruto chest and falls asleep.


	5. Mizu And Kaze

I do not own Naruto

Story time, since some of us know about the land of whirlpool and the village being called Uzushiogakure no Sato; Literally meaning "Village Hidden among the Whirling Tides. So I decided to add a Kami to the story we all know who Susanoo is. NOO the sharingan ability the Kami of SEA and STORMS, so other words guess who is the Kami for the whirlpool country in the story and the storms or whirlpools, maelstroms all fits his description. In Japanese mythology he was banished, fathered what eight kids. Later on Yamato no Orochi was killed by him then he found the grass cutter the sword that Orochimaru uses, then he gave it to Amaterasu as a reconciliation gift for ruining her fields and killing on of her kids. Yea kind of sad but also interesting so the Kami of storms... interesting.

No flames

Konoha

Its has been already more then a week and the search was called off on the first day. Rumors are floating around saying the demon is dead and the former heiress is either hiding his body or waiting for the demon to return back to life to be with her. Tsunade is at a stand still, she was doing paper work but she cant help think that they are still alive and hiding.

Jiraiya who came back from the fire daimyo capital didn't look to happy, he still didn't find out the reason why Naruto inheritance was taken out of the budge., But more importantly who knew about that information. Tsunade is in bad shape she barely ate, she was drinking more and Jiraiya has been doing his best to help her and it's not working he himself also was feeling it.

But he wasn't alone.

The rest of the rookies instead the traitor and banshee couple were feeling different.

Konoha isn't the same without Naruto and Hinata not being here was making it hard for Shino and Kiba. Having Sakura on the team isn't helping, all she does is complain and talks about Sasuke. Kurenai is at the point is going to beg the Hokage to take her away, she would rather get demoted then to have her on the team.

Kiba, Shino would demand that Kurenai would still be their sensei. Kurenai wasn't taking this all too easy and every time she try to speak to Asuma he would say move on, he didn't want to talk about it. It got to a point where Kurenai just ended the relationship with him. She needed someone to talk to, someone that understands whats going on and Anko is a person who kind of understands what she is going through.

Kakashi he is one of the worse people in Konoha but he wasn't alone Iruka is with him. For the past five maybe six nights they have been going drinking and starting allot of problems. Iruka would sleep during the academy and not teach the kids anything saying that some of them are going to die at a very young age.

Which allot of parents are angry to hear this well the civilians family mostly. But the clan families understands what he is going through and when the academy day was done he would go to a bar and drink. Kakashi is in bad shape he would arrive fours hour late to train Sasuke and all he told Sasuke chakra control, chakra control. Kakashi right now is upset he made a terrible mistake for not teaching his team more. He is angry at himself for listening to the elders and council. He should had train everyone equally but he didn't and it cost Naruto, his sensei legacy a man he looked at like a father after his committed seppuku.

Konohamaru is training non stop and he stopped talking to his so called friends since it was there grandparents that made Naruto banishment happen. He would say I would never trust you two with my life never, your family is all the same. Which hurt Udon and Moegi but seeing that there grandparents were one of the reason why Naruto is banished they understand Konohamaru problem with them.

It's night time and its the ninth day of Naruto's banishment and Hinata leaving, for Kakashi and Iruka they were drinking again.

"Another bottle" demanded Iruka.

The bar tender looks at him and sighs he just finished a whole bottle of sake and Kakashi right now is half way down with his second bottle. Passing Iruka another bottle. Him and Kakashi are talking about a few things that Naruto use to do or would had done. After there fourth or maybe fifth bottle its half past eleven when Kakashi saw Kurenai and Anko near them.

"Yes Ladies?" wondering what they are doing here?

Iruka looked at Anko and blushed.

"She's pretty" spoke Iruka. I mean the man is wasted if you would hold a flower in front of him he would probably have an interesting conversation with it yea he is that wasted and Kakashi wasn't doing any better. He would have to show his sharingan eye once and a while thinking someone is trying to place a genjutsu on him, yea those two were sooooo gone. (note remember this about Kakashi)

Kurenai sighs, how did she and Anko get this job.

"We are here to take you two home" answered Kurenai

Kakashi laughed.

"Really no Anbu this time" everyone remembered what happen to Kakashi last time he drank like this. When the Yondaime died he went drinking every night until the Hokage ordered a squad of anbu to take him home. He was young, his emotions were in control and one Anbu made a mistake to say something stupid Kakashi went off like a bomb. Those anbu were all hospitalized and Kakashi walked away with a broken rib and alcohol poisoning, which was kind of ironic because Kakashi stayed at the hospital longer then the anbu.

"No.! We drew straws and we got the short ones" replied Anko in a tone seeing that Iruka hasn't taken his eyes off of her.

"Well that's good have a drink" said Iruka passing the bottle to Anko.

"No thanks I only drink, the straight ones" answered Anko

Iruka laughed "It's the straight one, the one from the HAHA Island"

Anko raised an eye she walked to Iruka but Kurenai grabbed her pony tail.

"We have a job here" replied Kurenai

Anko drop her shoulders mumbling something.

Iruka is upset that Naruto is gone. The academy has become boring for him, teaching some snot nose brats was starting to annoy him.

"Sucks" said Iruka

Kakashi nodded his head agreeing with him.

"What" scream a shinobi "The demon is gone we should celebrate" walking to the counter the shinobi asked for a bottle and Iruka didn't take too kindly for that insult towards Naruto.

"That demon was probably my best student I every taught" said Iruka glaring at the shinobi.

The shinobi started to laugh pointing to Iruka. Calling his friends to come join him making fun of Iruka but they didn't come because of Kakashi dark glare at them. "That demon got lucky I mean, he left with the weak former heiress of the Hyuga".

Iruka is getting mad and when he saw the man place his hand flat on the counter. Iruka decided it was payback, no one insults Naruto and if Hinata left with him he knows those two will be fine as long they have each other.

"AAAAHHHH" screamed the shinobi in pain.

No one saw Iruka grab a kunai and stabbed the man right through the hand he was stuck to the bar counter.

Anko is shock to see him do that but Iruka oh no he is pissed off.

"You asshole" cursed Iruka he grabbed the mans sake bottle slammed it face first to the shinobi. Then Iruka grabbed another Kunai throw it down to his foot impaling the shinobi to the ground the shinobi wasn't going anywhere now. Kakashi watching this shrugged his shoulder.

'He had it coming for insulting Naruto'.

The man screaming in pain didn't see Iruka delivery a powerful kick to his stomach, and when he was lifted off the ground the kunai that impaled his foot popped out and a "Crack" noise was heard making everyone cringed. Iruka grabs the kunai that is impaled in the shinobi hand and twist it "AHHHH" screamed the man in agony pain. Taking the Kunai out he punches the man with such force he is set flying towards the wall. Iruka wasn't done he threw the kunai to the shinobi good hand well not anymore he was impaled to the wall. Now both of his hands were hurting him like hell and there was allot of blood.

Everyone is stun on what Iruka did I mean everyone, the whole entire bar is quiet... "haha" laughed Kakashi seeing that was priceless.

Anko whistled she never saw anyone do something like that to someone, heck she was looking at Iruka with a new light. Kurenai is speechless she turn to Kakashi who nodded "Fine we will stop" But it was bad timing then a squad of Anbu showed up and when Kakashi saw them he was thinking it was the same anbu who made that insult to Minato all those years ago.

"Asshole don't insult sensei" the anbu has a confuse face wondering why Kakashi screamed at them. Iruka charged at one of them taking one of them out, Kakashi jumped in throwing a quick kick to one of them.

"WHAT THE HELL" screamed another shinobi. Seeing that his card game is ruined by an anbu. He grabs the man and throws him to a group, then the group throws him to another group. Then a whole fight broke out. Anko and Kurenai just stand there ...blinking... blinking... blinking. (BAR FIGHT)

"Drink" said Anko taking Iruka bottle passing to Kurenai who took a quick gulp "Dam this stuff is straight what the hell you drink this" Anko nodded to Kurenai revelation.

Seeing a bunch of ninjas fight well not really it looked like a brawl, a bar fight brawl.

"Ahh" screamed Iruka being thrown to a wall. When he got up he threw the chair hitting the anbu that threw him. Then he tackled him to the ground knocking him out cold.

Kakashi wasn't doing any better he swear to kami he was seeing a pair of six people in front of him and when he threw a punch or kick it was all air. Seeing he hit nothing.

"Oh well Ration shock" shooting a burst of lighting from his hand he hits the anbu dead on. Iruka is kicking someone on the floor then someone jumped on his back "Get off of me" he jumped to the wall crushing the shinobi "OFF" then again, until he let go of Iruka and fell on the floor. After a few more minutes Iruka and Kakashi were the only two standing, and they went to each person taking there wallets. The owner is crying seeing his place destroyed, his sake wasted his wall full of blood the counter he loved was bloody, when Iruka and Kakashi got to the owner.

"Here" throwing about nine to fifteen wallets the owner which he smiled and bowed.

Anko just shrugged her shoulders.

Kurenai sighs.

She would never thought to see men act like this but Kakashi outburst was funny.

When Iruka and Kakashi was standing in front of Anko and Kurenai they passed out "Perfect" said both Kunoichi seeing that its going to be harder and a long night.

* * *

With Iruka

Iruka is being dragged by his collar to his place literally dragged when he felt his ass being dragged against the ground he lifted his head.

"Hello pretty one what are you doing" Iruka must got hit harder then he thought, he swear to Kami he thought he saw Anko cheeks turn red.

When they arrived at his place, Anko looked at him "Wheres your keys" Iruka just looked at her.

Leaning against the wall for support he takes out a key, moving closer to the door he puts the key to the door and turns to the door open but he loses his balance. While losing his balance he grabs Anko taking her down with him. When he landed on his back and Anko on top of him "Hi there pretty one are you back again" again Anko cheeks are red and her hair was in the way.

Iruka slowing moving her hair away form her face "Don't hide your face, you would look beautiful"

Anko was red and she is embarrassed, how the hell did this happen to her. Wondering if Kurenai is doing better but something happen that took her train of thoughts away.

Iruka kissing her on the lips which it shocked Anko but after a few seconds Iruka moved his hands from her hips then upwards. Anko is looking at Iruka who is smiling at her.

"Don't leave stay with me tonight" Anko is speechless. She nodded her head and stayed on top of Iruka. She doesn't know why, but she felt safe with him something she hasn't felt in so long.

* * *

With Kakashi

Kurenai is having trouble with Kakashi.

He would walk into a tree or wall or trip on the ground, literally walking with one eye must took him a while to get use to. When they arrived at his place he collapsed on the kitchen floor. Kurenai just sighed thinking how hard this is going to be.

"Are you upset that Naruto took Hinata" asked Kakashi still on the floor. Kurenai is wondering if its the sake that is affecting him or maybe something else "I heard you and Asuma broke up. Saying he wasn't helping you cope for Hinata leaving, I know how you feel. You looked at her like a daughter or little sister but Naruto wont let nothing happen to her".

Kakashi trying to crawl to the couch but Kurenai helped him up.

"Yes I'm worried for her. I know Naruto will protect her, but I cant shake the feeling that's all. I trust Naruto to make the right choice and decision for her safety" said Kurenai which was true she looked at Hinata like her daughter turning to Kakashi he's sobbing a bit.

"He will. Ironic I always looking forward to see him like a little bother, saying to myself I wont fail him. But I failed, like how I failed Obito, Rin and Minato my sensei, now I failed his son" hearing Kakashi sob was making Kurenai upset, then it hit her.

"Wait Naruto is the Yondaime son" said a shock Kurenai.

Kakashi is smiling behind his mask and it was a big smile.

"SSHH don't tell no one its a secret" Kurenai is shock to hear this but she started to giggle. Kakashi sounded like a child who just told a secret and it was cute he literally acted like a child placing his finger over his mask.

Kakashi got up a bit and lowered his mask. Kurenai is still giggling she never saw him take his mask down, but when she felt his a warm lips press against her.

"Stay here tonight, like parents worrying about our kids" smiled Kakashi.

Kurenai just nodded she was staring at Kakashi face.

* * *

Hokage tower next day

Tsunade is rubbing her temples about fifteen of her shinobi are hospitalized because of a bar fight and it happen to be the same bar that Kurenai and Anko was suppose to get Iruka and Kakashi. Then the door open she saw Kakashi just wearing blue without his vest and Kurenai wearing what looks to be an extra pair of Kakashi jonin pants. She raised an eye, Tsunade didn't want to say nothing but then Anko and Iruka walked in. Iruka isn't even in uniform he was wearing black pants and shirt from last night. While Anko is wearing what looks to be jonin pants that belong to Iruka and her trench coat was missing.

"What the hell happen did you guys sleep together?" asked Tsunade as Kakashi and Iruka both gave yawns. Tsunade looked at her Kunoichi and raised an eye "Answer"

They females both nodded.

The guys looked at each other then grin.

Tsunade slams her head on the desk.

"Iruka, Kakashi you two are suspend for a week" Jonin and Chunin looked at each other when Tsunade said that.

"Bar" said the both.

Tsunade head shot up "NO" screaming she looks at Kurenai and Anko "Report"

After thirty minutes Tsunade looks at Iruka who is half asleep.

"Your saying he did that" Anko is nodding her head violently. Kurenai agreeing with her "Well with that rank of his maybe its time for a promotion" turning to Anko "Guess what he will be working with you until he completes his training with the interrogation department" this shocked Anko but she smiled after wards.

"So me and Beautiful get to work together".

Tsunade who looks at Iruka who is half asleep, turning to Anko she blushes. Kurenai and Tsunade both whistle "You know by the looks of it he wants you bad" said Tsunade.

Anko grin.

"Kurenai are we going to get breakfast with the kids" asked Kakashi letting out a short snore.

Tsunade turned to her with a giggle.

"Guess you will be working with him as well, Since the pink banshee complained to her mother" Kurenai smiled "Dismissed and you four have the day off and do what you please" maybe it was bad choice of words for Tsunade to say that.

* * *

Land of whirlpool

Naruto and Hinata are jumping from tree to tree what use to look like a road from below. Naruto who quiet he is thinking a few things and when Waterfall looked at Naruto early he said to him.

"Be safe, we will wait for you two"

Naruto is thinking what is he missing? Something about him felt strange and some of the suiton jutsu he did wasn't normal which it wasn't. Kyuubi told him he was controlling the water. A kekkei genkai that is able to control water and when Naruto saw him lift water up from a pond just lifting his palm up this shocked him. ( think water bending from avatar, yea i know not really original but later on it will progress to something else bare with it for a while)

Hinata is thinking the same thing about Waterfall. Well more she is thinking why did he choose the name waterfall... which later on she found out. But she cant help it he is hiding something and Naruto felt the same thing about him but everyone has there secrets.

"Naruto-kun anything?" asked Hinata hoping the voices wont return.

"Not right now but Kyuubi said to trust him" answered Naruto.

"I do it's... hard to explain I mean we were on a boat, we heard something call to us" Hinata is worried. She is thinking she is going nuts, but seeing that Naruto also heard it she is thinking somethings else. "I mean what could it be. What can call us from a distance and call us again at night?" Hinata looking at Naruto wondering whats going on.

Naruto is in deep thought when both of them jump to a branch they came across Uzushiogakure no Sato a.k.a The Village Hidden among the Whirling Tides.

The sight of the village is mostly in ruins, some building looked bad some of them looked like they were about to collapse. The wall that surrounds the village wasn't in bad condition and the red spiral symbol is seen almost everywhere built or designed in the wall and buildings, but there was another seal it was the four element seal that Naruto has on himself. Naruto just sighed but Hinata grabbed his hand and held it, showing him she is here for him.

"Lets go" as they jumped down they make there way to the gates whats left of it. As they approach the village most of the place has been taking over by nature. Flowers, grass and other plants was covering the dead wasteland village. Continuing walking they noticed a huge building in the middle.

**"Kit"** called Kyuubi getting Naruto attention **"Summon me, its time for more truth to be heard".**

When Naruto heard this he raised an eye as they stopped in front of the building Naruto performed the hand seals. With the contract they drew out Kyuubi thought it was best to have a blood suppression seal on the Gama (toad) contract like that all ties with Konoha wont Interfere with them for now. But Naruto didn't want to lose a summoning contract but Kyuubi gave him the Kitsune contract. Well he added to the Kistune contract to the collaboration affinity contract which him and Hinata signed and when Naruto summoned the first Kitsune who was the new boss, lets say that a different chapter for another time but when the new boss saw Kyuubi lets just say he will be loyal to the end.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu" slamming his hand on the ground "Kyuubi No Kitsune" as the Kuchiyose symbol appears then the four elemental symbol Kyuubi appears on the ground as a small kit again."What more truth" asked Naruto, Hinata is near him, but Kyuubi was looking at the building in front of him.

**"Thought I would never see this building again. This building is the Uzushiodame Tower, its like the Hokage tower".** This shocked Naruto and Hinata to hear Kyuubi say that. **"How I know quite simple, Mito spent allot of time here before she moved to Konoha, lets go in"** Both genin nod and Kyuubi walked forward. As they approach the doors it was locked? **"Kit smear your blood on the door" **Naruto just nodded and when he did the door just suddenly open.

Naruto is creeped out, Hinata is scared and Naruto couldn't blame her, as they enter they noticed the damage around the place. Allot of the walls had cracks half the floor is missing, sometimes they would had to walk on the walls to get to the locations of the building. Kyuubi is in deep thought. When they turned to a door with the Uzushiogakure symbol.

Naruto looks at the doors and when he approached it was lock, turning to Kyuubi he nods smearing more blood the doors open.

"Ok that's it" called Naruto. "We are not taking one step until you tell us whats going on!" demanded Naruto. He doesn't want to put Hinata life on the line and Kyuubi is hiding something. But what they saw inside shocked them. When they walked in with Kyuubi they stared at two rusty Katanas being displayed in a glass casing.

Kyuubi looking at the two and smiles.

**"Have you two heard about Susanoo, The Kami of Sea and Storms" **both genin gave not too sure looks but kind of knows looks. **" Well this will be interesting and if you heard something please listen and this is something that no mortal has ever heard the real truth about Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi"** Naruto was shocked he heard about the sword.

"That's the sword that the Hebi-teme uses" said Naruto

Kyuubi grinned.

**"Aww yes the incomplete sword, that the Hebi sannin has in him"** this made the genin raise an eye and Kyuubi laughed **"Listen to the story and wait"** looking at Naruto he mumbles something **"They tell of a long standing rivalry between Susanoo and his sister Amaterasu. When he was to leave Heaven by orders of Izanagi, he went to bid his sister goodbye. Amaterasu was suspicious, but when Susanoo proposed a challenge to prove his sincerity, she accepted. Each of them took an object of the others and from it birthed gods and goddesses. Amaterasu birthed three women from Susanoo's sword while he birthed five men from her necklace. Claiming the gods were hers because they were born of her necklace, and the goddesses were his, he decided that he has won the challenge, as his item produced women. The two were content for a time, but Susanoo, the Storm God, became restless and went on a rampage destroying his sister's rice fields, hurled a flayed pony at her loom, and killed one of her attendants in a fit of rage. Amaterasu, who was in fury and grief, hid inside the Ama-no-Iwato ("heavenly rock cave"), thus effectively hiding the sun for a long period of time" **Hinata was looking at Kyuubi shocked to hear this piece of Knowledge that not many people know and many people would love to learn this, Naruto on the other hand looked at Kyuubi thinking if he lost it.

**"Though she was persuaded to leave the cave, Susanoo was punished by being banished from Heaven. Then later on he met an elderly couple who told him that seven of their eight daughters had been devoured by the eight-headed serpent Yamata no Orochi and it was nearing time for their eighth, Kushinada-hime to be eaten."** Naruto was confuse.

"Wait there was a Orochimaru back then?" looking at Kyuubi he nodded in disagreement.

**"No he was a demon, something foul, something pure evil from the underworld, Izanagi accidentally let him lose, but that's another story"** looking at Naruto so he can keep quiet **"As I was saying he heard a sound of weeping at the head-waters of the river, and he went in search of the sound. He found there an old man and an old woman. Between them was a young girl, whom they were caressing and lamenting over her,he asked who they were and one answer " I am the deity of earth, next to me is my wife and our last daughter Kushinada-hime. The reason of our weeping is that formerly we had eight children, daughters. But they have been devoured year after year by an eight-head serpent and now the time approaches for this girl to be devoured. There is no means of escape for her, and therefore we grieve" Susanoo was touched and he looked at the child, turning to the deity of the earth he asked "Will you give me your child" the parents looked at Susanno seeing that he is a kami they comply. Susanoo turned her into a comb with many teeth and placed her in his hair. When that was done he turned to the parents and asked the parents to brew sake and fill eight tubs of it. When the serpent showed up and saw the eight tubs of sake, each head started to drink then he got drunk and fall asleep, Susanoo took the time and brought his Totsuka-no-Tsurugi (Ten-hands Long Sword) and began to chop the serpent body in pieces. BUT When he came to the tail, the edge of his sword was slightly notched, and he therefore split open the tail and examined it. In the inside of the tail there was a sword. This is the sword which is called Kusanagi no tsurugi, when he touched the sword his Kami powers purify the blade. Seeing that the blade came from the snake he decided to take the blade and give it as a reconciliation gift to Amaterasu,(after this part is all made up for the story to work but before this is all myth) but something bothered him, why was the blade inside the serpent and seeing its power, it was able to notch his Totsuka-no-Tsurugi"**

"Big deal" Naruto looks at Kyuubi and lets out a yawn "I mean so what his sword got notch. I mean that sword is special right" seeing Kyuubi dark look. Naruto gulp but Hinata dark glare made him shiver "I'll be good and quiet" sitting on the floor so Hinata dark glare would be gone.

Kyuubi watching this is laughing seeing Naruto being put in place by his mate was making the Kitsune laugh.

**"As I was trying to say. He looked at Kusanagi and added his power to the blade and when that happen a gust of wind and water appear out of no where. This shocked Susanoo and seeing its power he decided to separate the blade, one blade he called Kaze and the other Mizu. He is the Kami of sea and storm so it was his Kami powers that gave the Katanas its powers. When he created the two new blades he grabbed them and kept it for himself, but then he remembered about Kushinada parents. Looking at each blade he grabbed the Kusanagi, but there is something mystical about it. It remained the same but it felt different then he notices his Totsuka-no-Tsurugi glowing when he placed it near the two katanas his blade with the notch disappeared, this shocked Susanoo. One Katana gain the ability of Mizu and the other Kaze but they also gain some power of his Totsuka and Kusanagi, he decided to let the blades choose their masters. When he arrived at Kushinada home he gave the two swords to her parents saying "Keep these blades safe and your daughters will never forget you" The parents nodded and each of them took the blades, years later the deity of earth made this island, and called Susanoo for his blessing. Susanoo came and the Katanas reacted with his powers, the deity of earth asked for his protection, blessing but Susanoo chuckled "Saying the Katanas will protect you. You will always have my blessing your daughter Kushinada hime always keeps me groom" when he said that Whirlpool, storms and maelstroms appear around the island... but something else happen The Rikudo Sennin. But he is also another story"** chuckled Kyuubi thinking how ironic the two Katanas choose them, but the question is why did they choose them?

Hinata is in tears. She never heard anything like this, Naruto on the other hand didn't seem to interesting he stopped believing in the Kami's long time ago. Since what happen to him growing up, sometimes he does let out a pray but he feels its left unanswered.

"Nice story and all, but what does it have to do. I'm a little skeptical about all this" this made Hinata confuse. "I stopped believing in this stuff when I was a kid Vixen-hime. Growing up without parents I would turn to the Kami's but got nothing, sorta lost faith in them". Hinata understand where Naruto is coming from. She lost her mother at a young age she would ask why her why. She also lost some faith but it was restored later on seeing her sister thinking it is the right thing. But seeing how her sister started to become like her father she thought different later on.

"Naruto-kun I understand how you feel, but sometimes it makes you think if they are really out there. There is somethings that no one can explain, somethings just happen with out a reason and there isn't an answer for it" said Hinata truth to be told. Since she was heiress she understood somethings that was going on. She would ask her self why is this happening why isn't no one stopping this. She just had to accept it or shape her own life which she did. Trying to merge both houses and she still knows that dream will come true someday.

Naruto smiles at Hinata yet again she restored something in Naruto that he lost. "Maybe they might be out there. I got you and it was something I was always looking for" this made Hinata confuse "Love".

Hinata smiled at Naruto answer.

Kyuubi looking at the two.

"**Good now I want both of you to take the katana and lets search the library to see if anything is still there"** Kyuubi is confuse a bit why was the Uzushiodame Tower under lock. Someone must have sealed it before any real harm came to be and who ever that person may have been he or she didn't returned.

**"Perhaps lost his/her life"** looking over to the walls he wonders what more mystery does the four element seal hides, that seal is based on the fuinjutsu in this village. Is there something that this seal holds or hides, Kyuubi himself wonders if the Rikudo sennin has something to do with it but the question is what will appear to us and how do we begin to prepare for it.

Naruto looked at the rusty Katana through the glass.

Noticing a kanji symbol carved in the blade for "Kaze" it was an average Katana maybe 18 or 24 inches long. It had a nice short curve, not mostly straight just a right touch of a curve. The handle was wrapped in yellow cloth with black. The guard is what caught Naruto eye, it had the symbol Kaze written through the guard. Naruto didn't know what to say he is looking at the weapon in front of him he felt his chakra pulling to it or was it something calling him.

Hinata is also dazed on the blade there was kanji for "Mizu" carved right into the blade, it also had an elegant curve a little more then the other sword and the handle is wrapped in Blue cloth with black. The guard that Hinata noticed is also similar as the other Katana it had the symbol Mizu written through the guard. Hinata is dazed, she kept staring at like it was calling her and Naruto.

She didn't know what but when Naruto is next to her the glass casing around it vanish. Kyuubi who is watching this raised an eye seeing that happen. He is surprise to see that happen he would never thought that was even possible. When they both touched the katanas they reacted and started to glow.

**"Perfect they broke it"** annoyed that he cant see because of the Katanas letting out this light from them, once the light faded. **"Weird"** turning to Naruto and Hinata they are holding the Katanas in there hands but they weren't rusty Katanas they were magnificent weapons.

"Wow" said Naruto feeling the adrenaline pumping through him and Hinata is also nodding she touched her chest thinking her heart would pop out.

Kyuubi on the other hand is quiet he looked at the two with a puzzle look.

**"Ok since you two got new matching toys, lets look around this place"** turning to Naruto. **"You brought that sealing scroll"** seeing Naruto nod they begin to search the building. While looking through the building, they came across a library "**It's a start"** looking at the books Naruto takes the scroll out and begins to look at some books.

"Not much maybe ten or twenty books, and all on fuinjutsu" whined Naruto hoping to get some ninjutsu. Hinata giggles hearing Naruto complain. Kyuubi on the other hand explains more to Naruto that some of these books are important and that he should read some of them. Truth be told since Naruto doesn't have much contact with Jiraiya he has to maintain his own seal from now on. Which Naruto frowned and Hinata showed she is by his side. When they were done looking at the library Hinata scan the area to find anything.

"I think I found what looks to be an armory?" seeing piles of equipment and other items she cant seem to make out. Naruto and Kyuubi nods following Hinata.

As they came across to a huge iron doors, Naruto making a few clones is able to push the door open. What they found was equipment and some old weapons, which they were completely rusted to the core. But something Shine in the distance that caught Naruto's eye. When he walked to it he moved a cloth covering it and what he found is three Uzushiogakure head bands in perfect condition.

Hinata smiles.

"Do you want to wear them to show that Uzushiogakure still lives through you" seeing Naruto let out a warm smiles he shakes his head confusing Hinata why he doesn't want to.

"Us three" answered Naruto

Hinata understood what Naruto meant and if is something that belonged to his clan she would be honor to wear it. Kyuubi on the other hand looked at him with a dull look.

**''You honestly think I will wear that like I am some loyal summons"** Naruto at this point nods and smiles.

"Either its Uzushiogakure or would you rather wear Konohagakure" which made Kyuubi stiff a bit because of Madara.

**"I'll take Uzushiogakure"** answered the Kitsune making Hinata giggle. Still looking through everything they found some shinobi clothes packing it in the scroll, they continue to look through the room and seeing that there isn't nothing much they move to the next.

Several hours has passed both Naruto, Hinata and Kyuubi got everything that looked in good condition from the Uzushiodame tower. Which wasn't allot but, Naruto found some interesting cloaks deciding to pack it they head to the next biggest place.

"Wheres the next place?" asked Naruto.

Seeing that he is sporting his new headband on his head and Hinata has hers around her neck as a choker. But Kyuubi on the other hand has it around his neck like a dog. which he was complaining but Hinata said it looks adorable on him. Which he started to complain about a reputation he has to maintain which made both of them laugh. As they walk away from the tower they look at Kyuubi thinking where the next location should be.

**"How would I know. I haven't been here for almost a century"** which was kind of true. Seeing that he doesn't know where to go next Hinata activates her doujutsu and search the area.

"Nothing really Naruto-kun. I mean we can check the academy. Some stores, the barracks" answered Hinata seeing that there isn't much left in the village because of the war Naruto turns to the building in front of him and closed the door. "Lets head north maybe something would turn up" looking at the three they both nod and head towards there.

* * *

Suna

Shikamaru, Choji and Ino with Asuma has finally arrived at the gates almost a week arriving there. They first had to report back to Konoha and head to Suna to clear somethings up with the invasion that has happen. When they arrived the Suna shinobi noticed they were from Konoha and they didn't look to happy to see them.

"State your business" Stated the guard which he was glaring and letting out killing intent to the three. Asuma seeing this is wondering what the hell is going on. Last time he was here over three weeks ago they didn't behave like this?

"We are here to discuss the finishing treaty" wondering if the guard forgot, but when he saw the guard laugh in there faces.

"Oh you guys are in for a major wake up call" deciding to humor them he escorts them to the kazekage tower. When they were walking lets just say all four are being glared at. This made them confuse, Ino is wondering whats going and so is Choji. Shikamaru on the other hand was thinking this might involve Naruto and seeing that Konoha banished him this might make things difficult.

Turning to Asuma he already figured out what is going on.

When they arrived at the building lets just say Gaara is pissed to see them. Well beyond pissed he wanted to go on a massacre, rampage, killing spree. Temari noticed Gaara attitude change very quickly when he heard Konoha nin is in the village he told an anbu to kill them. Which she had to calm Gaara down a bit.

"What does Konoha want now" asked Gaara in a tone.

Asuma swallowed his gulp really hard, the killing intent was making him nervous all from him.

"To present the papers for the renew alliance to the next upcoming Kazekage" answered Asuma presenting the scroll Gaara takes them making them confuse. When he read them he wrote something on the paper and gave it back to them then Kankuro came out with a scroll. Seeing that its from the wind daimyo to the Hokage and fire daimyo.

When Asuma took the scrolls he decided not to open it yet.

Gaara is looking at them.

"This new alliance will only last till next year, seeing that Naruto left I have no business with Konoha" turning his back on them he walks in the kazekage tower. Asuma is shocked to hear this so is his team as well just a year after that what happens? But Gaara stopped at the door "Tell your village since they favor the elders and civilian council. That the Land of wind is going to end all trade agreements with the land of fire and Konoha. Also lets just say your Fire daimyo isn't too happy. I suggest you leave now before the border patrol detains you for a bit to search your belongings" said Gaara in a cold voice.

This shocked them literally shocked them.

"All this for Naruto?" asked Ino

Gaara turned to her with hate in her eyes.

"He's like a brother to me and seeing how your village treated royalty like a plague I rather have my whole village fight against the other nations by themselves with out your help" Gaara harsh words made Ino quiet and after that he walked inside.

Temari looks at Shikamaru.

"Yea I had to convince him to keep it for a year after that. You guys are on your own. I'm sorry" Temari felt stupid when she heard from the new wind daimyo about Naruto she slapped her head saying that the Uzumaki name came from Whirlpool a hidden village. Which makes him royalty and when they heard about the banishment Gaara wanted to go to war against Konoha.

"He's the new Kazekage" asked Shikamaru while Temari nodded "Great one of Naruto closes friends is a Kazekage and now he wont help Konoha cause of the idiots we have. All of us have to suffer perfect" complained Shikamaru.

Asuma thinking it is best to leave "Let's go and he's threat me meant it" Temari escorting them out while she talks to Shikamaru as they walk to the gates they say good bye. Asuma taking the scroll out and reads.

"One year only an alliance, if any Konoha nin is near our borders they will be detain and searched. If found with any evidence of Invasion Suna will attack in full Force" read Asuma but he stopped there was allot more he didn't want to read and by the looks they were pissed. He decided not to open the other scroll until they reach Konoha or the land of Fire for safety.

lolol yes new weapons and how will this play in the story.


	6. The Toads are back

I do Not Own Naruto or any other characters instead I create. Other then that none.

No flames

Konoha

Hokage Tower

Two weeks has gone by and Tsunade kept thinking about Naruto and Hinata.

"Why?" thinking why did this happen to Naruto. Thinking what did Hiruzen do during his time as Hokage for the second time "Nothing but trouble" looking at her paper work she lets out a yawn and stretches. Turning to the window she notices Jiraiya climbing in and he didn't look happy. "What now?" asked Tsunade

Jiraiya entering in the room and sighs knowing this wont be good.

"The Fire Daimyo is coming to Konoha to speak to you" Tsunade just raised an eye thinking she has nothing to worry about. "But his previous guardian twelve who are retire is coming as well." this got her attention and Jiraiya gave her a nod. Jiraiya doesn't know whats going on and why does five of the former guardian twelve whats to talk with the Hokage and Daimyo.

"Why?" asked Tsunade looking at Hiruzen picture on the wall she wonders whats going on. "What else can happen today" looking out the window she wonders if Naruto is safe.

"Thinking about Naruto?" asked Jiraiya. He knows Tsunade is still taking this really hard and he wonders if he is fine. Since the contract he had with The Gama is broken, Jiraiya cant help it or cant shake the feeling knowing he is alive and well.

"Yes I am" said Tsunade still looking out the window. "You're bad influence on him. I mean what could he say to convince Hinata to leave with him" looking at Jiraiya he lets out a huge smile. He knows if Naruto plays his cards right he can get Hinata to do what ever he wants. But truthfully its the other way around for them. "Remember that night when we were at his apartment almost six weeks ago"

Jiraiya putting his hands on his chin and begins to think.

"When I pointed out about his neck being bitten" soon a large pervert smile appear. I mean literally huge and when Tsunade saw it. She let out a little giggle making Jiraiya laugh as well "And you said. You honestly think Naruto would do that at his age, even if he hangs with me" then they both share a chuckle thinking how Naruto finally found someone to love. Tsunade cant help but think how happy she is for those two. Naruto needs a girl like Hinata and Hinata needs a guy like Naruto. Turning to her teammate she smiles thinking about Jiraiya after all those years they know each other.

"I wonder what those two are up to" said Tsunade out loud.

Jiraiya looking up and lets out a perverted smile.

"Knowing Naruto he would show her a great time" when Jiraiya said that Tsunade bonked his head, more like a love tap.

"So help me Kami if she gets pregnant at a young age I will neuter you then neuter Naruto" letting out a threat Jiraiya just chuckles and begins to think if that would ever happen. Turning to Tsunade he extends his hand out so he can give her a break from all the paper work and prepare for the head ache from the Daimyo.

"I love that" said Tsunade smiling at Jiraiya making him blush a bit.

* * *

With Iruka at the Anbu Dept

Iruka yawning and watching the line up thinking this is boring. Looking at Ibiki he wonders how did he get dragged into this. Then Anko walks out of the room and talks to Ibiki.

'Oh Yea the pretty lady' watching her walk Iruka stares at her legs then to her 'Peach ass' then to her lower back then up. When he stopped burning a hole through Anko's body he looks at the Line up of the missing nin who tried to infiltrated the nation within the borders. "What's going on here. Are they here because you left, Naruto" having enough he walks to the door and enters the room where the line up is.

When Anko and Ibiki saw him do this. They were thinking did he lose his mind, but Iruka is bored and he is thinking about Naruto.

Iruka looking at the four shinobi who infiltrated the village, taking a Kunai out he plays with his nails.

"I will give you guys a few options" this made the four nin look at Iruka thinking his is bluffing. Iruka isn't in the mood. He locked the door and made the four thinking what is he going to do to them "First option you tell us the reason why you are in Konoha" looking at them none of them seems scared. Iruka just sighs he is hoping for one easy interrogation one easy day but 'NOOO' they always have to choose the hard way "Last warning" the four just started to laugh at Iruka thinking what he will do to them.

Ibiki watching Iruka thinking he doesn't know what he is doing but Anko just laid on the wall and told him to watch. For Ibiki amazement he decided to watch Iruka and when he did. Iruka threw the Kunai he had in his hand to one of the shinobi ear impaling him to the wall. Anko who turned her head to see the nin impaled to the wall has to ask Iruka whats his secret. I mean how is he able to do that. Ibiki is speechless he looks at Anko who lets out a smirk and when she walked to the door and knocked two times paused then knock three times the door open.

The three nin who turned around to see the other guy impaled to the wall by his ear. Literally by his ear. The three turned to Iruka who walked to the door, wondering who is knocking. They prepare for what ever punishment they are going to receive.

When Iruka opened the door "Yes Hebi Mistress" Iruka loves to call Anko by her pet name. Which makes Anko blush every time he calls her that in front of the prisoners.

"Not in front of the victims, Iruka sweetly" letting out a sweet but yet threatening voice which made Iruka smirk but the prisoners shivered. When she walked in the remaining the nins looked at Iruka who is smiling evilly, turning to Anko she lays her head on Iruka shoulders. AS the two watch the nin struggling to get free from his ear "You got to tell me your secret"

When the nin heard this they look at the two and shiver. Iruka who stepped forward and took another kunai out making them flinch and Anko who saw this is getting excited to see Iruka torturing people.

"Now do we have to go through the other options" Iruka playing with the Kunai and started to lick the blade of the knife making Anko shiver from excitement. I guess hanging with Anko is making Iruka behavior change allot and the nin who infiltrated the village look at each other thinking they cant do nothing. "So" said Iruka throwing another Kunai at the other ear of the nin making him scream in pain. Now he is pinned to the wall by both his ears and when they saw him pinned to the wall by his ears they look at Iruka and took a big gulp.

"Will tell you everything" said the four.

Ibiki watching this from outside the window looks at the two "Wonder when is the wedding?"

Which made some of the anbu around flinch.

* * *

With Kakashi and Kurenai

Kakashi is helping Kurenai how to improve Kiba speed, Shino stamina and for Sakura a pair of ear plugs. Which made Kiba and Shino laugh a bit. "Kakashi please" said Kurenai making everyone confuse. "You have to get some for Akamaru" giggled Kurenai making the puppy bark in excitement.

But there fun had to be cut short since the traitor and banshee is coming to the training ground so they all have to train. For Kakashi he showed Sasuke a new Katon justu since the council and elders are demanding him to teach him some justus or suffer the punishment. Which Kakashi is still pissed off he couldn't say good bye to Naruto. Since they threaten him by removing the sharingan he got from his long gone friend from a mission so long ago. He blames himself for what has happen to Konoha.

He should had kept a more watchful eye on Sasuke.

"Something wrong Kakashi-kun" wondering whats going on Kurenai worries about Kakashi. They have been sleeping together allot not doing THAT, just sleeping, which Kurenai found out that Kakashi is a cuddlier.

Sasuke notices them and sighs "Again?"

Kakashi who shrugs his shoulders and tells Sasuke a Katon justu that will keep him entertain for a few hours. Kurenai and Kakashi would show Shino and Kiba a few things while Sakura just watched Sasuke with heart shape eyes but that stopped.

Gai who jumped to the training ground out of breath "The Fire Daimyo is coming he is a few minutes away" catching his breath he looks at Kakashi and Kurenai who nods.

The genins wonders what is going on

* * *

Hokage tower

When word got out that the Fire daimyo is coming to Konoha to discuss why there allies broke all trade routes and contracts he was furious. He wanted answers and the only person that can give him the answers is The Hokage. He wanted to know why the wind Daimyo ended all the agreements and trade routes with the land of fire. But what peeked his curiosity saying.

"Treating royalty like A plague" the Fire Daimyo wants answers and he will get them.

Tsunade and everyone who is in the chamber waiting for the Fire Daimyo to enter and when he did his fan is away. The twelve guardians taking each side and the five former twelve looks around to see what else is going on. When he sat down he watches everyone sitting down as well.

"Hokage-sama can you please tell me what is going on?" wondering why the Land OF Fire lost so much just in a short amount of time. The look he is giving out is making everyone nervous, he turned to Tsunade waiting for her answer but she didn't speak, Danzo spoke.

"We are talking to each nation to make a better alliance with everyone" replied Danzo.

This caught everyone off guard expect the retired guardian twelve's.

Shiro who is number one looks at Danzo and nods his head in disappoint, getting up he gets everyone attention "Please forgive me but your are not the Hokage" being straight forward everyone nodded. "Please tell me why are you speaking and why was Naruto Uzumaki banished" getting to the point he looks at everyone wondering how did he know.

Even Jiraiya he's listening in the shadows.

Danzo glaring at him thinking who he is.

But another one who is retired number four known as Tunto looks at Danzo.

"Watch who you glare" threatening him, everyone turns to him. "As some of you don't know all those allies were made by Naruto Uzumaki. The same person you banish. You think they will keep an alliance seeing how he is banished" everyone hearing this noticed that the Daimyo eyes got darker.

The Fire Daimyo watching this looks at the five former twelve he trusted for many years "Explain" in a dark voice that made everyone in Konoha gulp.

Shiro still standing bows and looks at the Hokage.

"From what we heard the last Uchiha betrayed Konoha. Naruto Uzumaki was part of a team to retrieve him and when he retrieved him the elders, council thought it's best to banish the boy" the Daimyo looks confuse turning to Tsunade.

"But the Hokage has the last say in it or I" turning to Tsunade she drops her head.

Homura adjusts his glasses. "No that's not possible" this got his attention. "We took some of that power from the Sandaime. We decided that he needed help to run the village" The hidden twelve looks at him thinking who gave him the right to say that and when the Fire daimyo heard this.

"Really then that would make you a daimyo as well" mocking him Homura lets out a small glare which Shiro threw a Kunai at his desk to get his attention.

"Respect and don't forget your place" this made some people gulp and the new guardian twelve looked at Shiro and shiver. "Forgive me captain, if I am out of line"

The captain bowed "Never sir please continue. We always love to learn more from you five" everyone from the twelve guardians share a chuckle. the younger guardian twelve looks up to the older generation with great respect.

The fire Daimyo looks at "Hokage-sama"

Tsunade giving him a nod tells him what has happen in Konoha for the past three weeks. When the hidden twelve heard everything they wonder what is going on with the elders and civilian. When Tsunade finished about Hinata. Hiashi who had enough, he got up and left the room making everyone raise an eye thinking whats going on with him.

Shiro and the others all thought it is best to not reveal Naruto identity yet. Seeing how greedy some people in Konoha are. If they found out about Naruto heritage it might be disastrous and seeing how they spoiled the last Uchiha. They think they should have Itachi keep an eye out for him.

The Fire Daimyo hearing this is getting angrier and angrier, he is turning red that's how furious he is. When he turned to Danzo, Homura, Koharu and the civilians council. "Care to explain to me why the Wind Daimyo said to treat royalty like a plague" they all try to keep there cool and when the clan heads expect Hiashi who left wonders what did he mean?

Jiraiya walking out of the shadows and bows.

"That I can explain" seeing that the Fire Daimyo smiled and gave him a hand motion "Naruto Uzumaki is the Heir OF Uzu No Kuni" when he said that everyone looked at Jiraiya with a shock face well almost everyone.

"That's a lie" screamed Sakiri which everyone in the civilian council agreed with her.

The Daimyo hearing this outburst "ENOUGH. HOW DARE YOU. YOU ALL SHOULD KNOW YOU'RE PLACE AND WHAT TSUNADE SAID IS TRUE THEN THE CIVILIAN COUNCIL AND ELDERS ARE REPSOSNBLIE FOR LOSING EVERYTHING" everyone got quiet when he screamed then everyone shivered. The clan heads look at Tsunade and Jiraiya and nods seeing that this is true they wonder why information like this was kept a secret. if he is a clan heir but also of a nation then he shouldn't have been treated like this.

Tsume being one of those clan heads slammed her hands on the desk and got up "IS THIS TRUE" getting everyone attention. "IF HE IS THE HEIR OF A NATION THEN WHY WAS HIS LIFE SO HORRIBLE! NO CHILD SHOULD HAD LIVE LIKE THAT" she screamed to get her point across. She is a mother she has seen Naruto around the village many times and the clan heads always try to help Naruto and to fulfill the Yondaime wish. But the elders and council prevented it and always got in the way.

The daimyo hearing her turned to Tsunade "Explain"

Tsunade turns to Jiraiya who walked near her. Each of them took turns and explain what has happen to Naruto at the age of five being thrown out of the orphanage. Which pissed off the Daimyo to hear royalty go to a orphanage. The sabotage at the academy which the civilian council gain control, he would fix that before he left. The social isolation as a child growing up, the over charging.

The guardian twelve hearing this looks at the Hokage and Sannin shock to hear this. The last of nation, being treated like this and even worse he grew up like that. Some were thinking how he kept his sanity and still is able to be himself.

The daimyo already angry by the second and when he turned to the trouble makers. "May I ask why was it necessary to go against the Sandaime wishes"

Danzo who had enough got up.

"He is the reason why the village was invaded by Oto and Suna. His teaching made this village weak, his teaching caused so much mess" everyone turned to Danzo hearing this out burst.

But not a few people.

"Hahahahahahah" laughed the hidden twelve making everyone confuse. Shiro who is trying to control his laughter got up and bowed "Forgive me Daiymo but I have to ask Danzo a few questions" turning to the old war hawk he is going to put him his place. "You are telling us that Hiruzen wasn't a good Hokage" seeing him nod Shiro continue "Did you ever take a genin team"

"Yes I have and they were great shinobi" answered Danzo

"Any of them become Sannin" asked Shiro which Danzo answered no. He looks at Danzo and smiles "So Hiruzen genin team became sannin by his teaching, besides Orochimaru who thought different but they are sannin. A Title they earned under the Sandaime teaching. Remind me who was Hiruzen sensei?" looking around he turns to Homura and Koharu.

"The Shodaime and Nidaime was our sensei" answered Koharu wondering where he is getting at.

"The past Hokage" rubbing his chin he turns to Danzo and smile. "So the teaching that Hiruzen learned is from the past Hokage" this made everyone quiet and Danzo didn't look to good in the eyes of the Daimyo. "So the teaching that Hiruzen passed down is the teaching of the Nidaime hokage which he got from his brother" seeing that everyone started to talk. Everyone knows what the first hokage talked about "The Will OF Fire" reminding everyone about it and how Hiruzen believed it.

Danzo is getting mad he is being made of a fool in front of everyone. Turning to Shiro he continues to pace back and forth.

"After the Sandaime retirement he announced Minato Namikaze as Yondaime" seeing everyone nod he turns to Jiraiya. "The apprentice of Jiraiya the Sannin" as everyone turns to Jiraiya who nods. "Then it was the First Hokage teaching that was passed down to each Hokage. If Jiraiya never knew this then we wouldn't have Minato become Hokage such a young age". Danzo is getting angrier and when he looked at the Fire Daimyo he is glaring a hole at Danzo head.

"Get to your point" spoke Danzo in a tone.

Shiro stopped and chuckled "Koharu and Homura please tell us when Nidaime choose Hiruzen to be Hokage and who was there as well" This caught everyone off guard to use his teammates that is a low blow.

They both took a short breath and explained what happen and when they got surrounded Hiruzen volunteer to be a decoy. But Nidaime said not to be to hasty to die.

"Before he went he made Hiruzen the Hokage" everyone hearing this turns to Danzo seeing that there was a rivalry between the two for many years. Shiro hearing this and smiles he turns to Danzo and gave him a dark glare, making the old man flinch which everyone saw him do that.

"So you are saying that Hiruzen who learned the teaching of the First and Second Hokage did a bad job" Danzo kept quiet. Knowing if he said anything more it would be used agasint him. "You both trained together, fought alongside together, but yet. The Nidaime picked Hiruzen not you" everyone saw where this is heading and kept quiet. When he turned to the Fire Daimyo "The Nidaime picked Hiruzen and to see him going against the Hokage who even isn't an elder or an advisory is treason. The Nidaime picked a fine Hokage. A fine Teacher in the Will OF Fire. The reason you were never picked Danzo you lack everything that Hiruzen had" that blow kept Danzo quiet.

Shiro walking to his seat.

"It is the teaching that the Hokage's passed down and our shinobi in this village knows those teaching. Every genin learns about the Will OF Fire, every person fights for their home. If you were picked as Hokage instead of Hiruzen, Konoha wouldn't be here today" this shocked everyone. "None of the hidden villages. You are a type of shinobi who uses war to get his methods" sitting down he looks at Danzo. "Again It was the teaching of the past Hokages, that made this village strong. You have none of those teaching. None of your students ever became Sannins, none of your students, students became Hokage or gain the title Flee on Sight order" Shiro turned to the Daimyo. "Forgive me but he must learn his place in the village as a civilian"

Tsunade smirked she loved to watch Danzo put in his place.

The daimyo turns to Tsunade "You ask why I took twenty percent of the budget away?" this got everyone attention and Sakiri one of the council from the civilians got up and pointed.

"Yes that money shouldn't have left Konoha" getting her point across. The hidden twelve sighs thinking how much trouble they are causing Shiro slams his head on the table thinking what was Hiruzen doing.

Number three known as Tunto got up. "Since that inheritance belongs to Naruto Uzumaki. We decided to remove it form the budget before any greedy hands get it" this shocked everyone but that is the least of there worries. "But what we noticed some money is missing from the budget" turning to the Daimyo who has a confuse face. "I wish to investigate this. I will conduct a Audit on every single clan head, civilian council and elder" this made them pale well the civilian council paled more. But one person in the group started to sweat and began to get nervous. Danzo looking around begins to think how is he going to get out of this mess.

"As you wish" replied the Daimyo but turning his head to Tsunade.

"I would love that" this shocked everyone thinking what is Tsunade thinking.

The daiymo turning to everyone. "So Konoha has lost many trade routes to Suna. We have a short alliance with them for a year. Takigakure, land of Spring has broken all trade routes and broke, their alliance with Konoha" turning to Tsunade "Can we fix it?"

Tsunade sighed and shakes her head. "Naruto is there hero. The ninja who fought hard for them. He took the mission and gave it his all and when he did it. It showed them who Konoha is" many jonins thinking about what Hiruzen said that during chunin exams and how a shinobi represents his village strength and power.

The daimyo took a deep breath "I see" turning to the civilian council elders. "You are the group that will be responsible for all this"

Shiro getting up and bows "Lord Hokage, Lord Daimyo us five need to talk to you about a certain high Triple S mission" when everyone heard this everyone gasp. A Triple S mission is the highest and only the skill and talented will ever take it. The reason is sometimes you must betray your nation to accomplish it or worst. Tsunade is taken back and the Daimyo raised an eye, he remembered Hiruzen telling him such a mission such a time.

The clan heads, elders were thinking whats going on here.

"Very well in my office" replied Tsunade.

Tunto getting up "I will begin my investigation today after the meeting"

Shiro smiling "Young Sarutobi what do you think?" this got everyone off guard and when Asuma walked out of the shadows in his old uniforms form his days of the twelve guardians.

"Enjoyed it and thank you" Asuma bowed to the fire Daimyo and left the room.

The daimyo turning to Tsunade "I see that Hiruzen former teammates has caused you such grief. Now that this is done I will make sure Shiro and Tunto will be here in Konoha to make sure everything runs smoothly" this made every elder, council flinch thinking what those two will do. Tsunade smiled and nod her head towards the daimyo. "We must find Naruto Uzumaki and bring him back to the village. To show our allies we made a terrible mistake and treat him how he was suppose to be treated. ROYALTY" this shocked everyone.

"NO" screamed Sakiri "We don't need the demon here" this made the guardian twelve and Daimyo confuse.

Jiraiya who stepped forward but Shiro put his hand up getting his attention.

"Naruto Uzumaki" getting the Daimyo attention "Carries The Biju inside of him known as Kyuubi No Kitsune" this shocked the guardian twelve. Shiro explains that the Yondaime chose an orphan to seal the beast inside of him, but the orphan he choose is the heir of Uzu NO Kuni. He wanted the boy to be viewed as a hero but his wish wasn't fulfilled by the Konoha, the elders, the council and many of the Shinobi.

The captain who is in his mid thirties looks at the elders and council. "You let a jinchuriki free. If the other Hidden villages find out we would surely lose if a war broke out" he knows the reasons about a jinchūriki he studied in Konoha and trained. But to learn this he turns to. "Fire Daimyo if the Land OF Fire goes to War we will lose." explaining that Iwa and Kumo has two tail beast making everyone nervous.

The daimyo who heard this nodded his head in disappoint then he glared at Sakiri form her outburst. "They keep the other hidden villages at bay" nodding his head he must punish them so they can learn a lesson. "Konoha will see a thirty percent budget cut" everyone gasped to hear this. It will surely weaken Konoha and without supplies coming in form the other nations, its going to be even harder. "You can thank the council of civilians for their foolishness" getting up he makes his way to Tsunade office. "Meeting is done" He had enough and seeing that Konoha has many problems he will let Shiro and Tunto take care of it.

The clan heads look at Tsunade "Good luck" smile Tsume.

Tsunade who rolled her eyes "Thanks"

When she walked to her office she noticed the daimyo standing and waiting. He isn't alone Shiro and the others are in the room waiting for her and when she walked in Shiro looked at Tsunade and smiled. When she is finally in the office Shiro locks the door making some of the raise an eye.

"Lady Hokage-sama may I?" this made Tsunade confuse but she nodded.

Shiro and the others walked around the room and gave each other nods. Number three grabs an anbu from behind the desk. Number two grabs one from the plant, five grabs the one from the floor.

"Now we need to get rid of the last one" said Shiro

Tsunade never saw them move that fast. For a bunch of old guys who are almost in their seventies she is shocked to see them move that fast in her life. But she stopped for a moment "Wait what last one" turning to Shiro who smiles he takes out a kunai and impales the wall making a anbu fall to the ground.

"Root" said all five

The daimyo watching this looks at her former guardians.

"Who" asked the daimyo

Shiro walking to the window and grabs something or better yet someone "Lord Jiraiya please come in" this got Tsunade attention.

'These guys are good' watching them she looks at the Anbu. "Take the root to Ibiki for questioning" the anbu who bowed and left taking the root member with them. When Jiraiya entered the window Shiro and the rest of the group looks at each other and nod.

"I suggest a sound justu" getting there attention Shiro bows to them. "Please forgive us but this must be done" performing a few hand seals a white sphere appear them. Tsunade, Jiraiya looking at each wonders whats going on. "Now we can tell you more" the seriousness in his voice got their attention.

Shiro explaining that they are part of a group that is called the hidden twelve that was made since the first Hokage and the Fire daimyo during that time to protect the land of Fire heirs. The first Hokage took notice how Konoha was acting towards the shinobi but especial since he married Mito who many people in Konoha object to his union with her. So he and the Fire daimyo created the hidden twelve but they are the previous guardian twelve just using their numbers to help or aid Konoha or the land of fire in the shadows.

They are shocked to hear this and Tsunade looked at Shiro nods his head "Indeed"

"May I ask is the secrecy for?" asked the Daimyo

Shiro smiling "Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze" this made Tsunade and Jiraiya flinch which made them chuckle. "Yes we know about his real identity" turning to the fire Daimyo "He is the son of Minato Namikaze the Yondaime, Kushina Uzumaki heir of Uzu No Kuni"

The daimyo hearing this got angry "They banish the Yondaime son" now he is furious. To hear a heir of a nation being treated like a plague but a Hokage heir now he wants answers.

Tsunade and Jiraiya turned to him and explained why was it necessary and when he heard it he was still angry to hear all this. Turning to Shiro he smiles and is thankful that him and the rest of the hidden twelve has still continue to be loyal and work towards the land of fire.

The daimyo looking at the Sannin and Hokage wondering how much has happen in Konoha. Turning to Shiro he knows they will do there work and hopefully everything will be fine.

"I see is there more we should now? Like that triple S mission" asked Tsunade

Shiro explains the truth about the coup de tat which the Sannins knew but the fire Daimyo didn't. When he heard this he looks at everyone "When Itachi Uchiha mission is done he will be pardon from all crimes of Konoha and the truth of his clan deception will be reveal" this shocked everyone to hear the Daimyo voice dark. "He will go down as a hero of Konoha who sacrificed so much. He will be treated a as hero or mark my words this village will learn a hard lesson" the threat he used made Tsunade think how bad Konoha screwed up.

Tsunade looks at the daimyo and gives him a nod.

The remaining hidden twelve looks at each other. "We will perform our duties in the shadows" looking at the Sannin and Hokage. "Itachi work must not be interfered" this got their attention but seeing that Itachi is still working for Konoha. He's cover might be blown and if it is they will lose a valuable shinobi and the mission he worked soo hard will fail and if that mission fail. "Naruto Uzumaki can't return" this made everyone confuse to hear this from Shiro.

"Namikaze" said the hidden twelve.

They understood that perfectly.

* * *

Whirlpool Island

What appears to be a training ground.

Naruto who is practicing with the Katana charges at Hinata who blocks it side ways.

"You're getting better" praising Hinata but she smirks.

"Thanks I hope you like this" jumping back she channels her chakra into the blade "Sution strike".

Naruto watching that attack "Shit not again" stabbing the blade to the ground he performs a hand seal "Futon wall" as he was about to slam his palm on the ground. Hinata swings her blade down in a motion. As his palm is inches away from the ground a small whip of water hits Naruto sliding him across the ground "That hurts" whining he rubs his chest feeling the impact of the strike.

Kyuubi watching him rolls on the grass laughing.

**"Priceless" **watching them train he noticed how Hinata is able to control her chakra much better then Naruto. But its kind Kyuubi fault that Naruto has terrible chakra control and Naruto still has some trouble using **"Kaze".** Which Kyuubi thinks its a complete lie. Naruto doesn't want to hurt Hinata and when he first added his chakra to the Katana during night training. When Hinata was sleeping let's just say the tree bark didn't look the same after words.

Naruto shuddered thinking what would happen to Hinata if he used a attack on Hinata. He couldn't forgive himself if he hurt her physically.

As the two continues through most of the day. Naruto drops on his back and pants "Good training for today" panting he looks at Hinata who is sitting on her knees panting as well. Looking up to the sky he looks at his arm with the blood suppression seal. "Hey Kyuubi I think I should summon Gamabunta and tell him whats going on. I mean having two contracts wont be a problem if I ask right?" thinking if Gamabunta will understand why he did it.

Kyuubi hearing this lays up **"Hmm I see what you are saying. Fine very well summon him"**

Naruto laying up a bit a and smirks listening to Kyuubi he removes part of the seal and when he did he bit his thumb "Kuchiyose no Jutsu"

As the smoke clears up Hinata sees a red toad wearing a blue vest and he didn't look to happy "Jiraiya you got some nerve to summon me to Konoha" raged the Gama.

Naruto hearing this shivers and when he looked at Kyuubi **"You summoned him" **seeing that Gamabunta is pissed which he doesn't know why.

"Hey boss down here" called Naruto which Hinata is near him with Kyuubi.

When Gamabunta heard the voice he lowered his head down to get a good luck who summon him "Naruto is that you?" seeing that he is alive he notices "Is that Kyuubi?" looking at Naruto then he moves his head towards Hinata and taking a puff from his pipe. "A Hyuga. Interesting so are you going to tell me whats going on?" wondering why a Hyuga and Kyuubi is with him.

Naruto looks at him and begins to tell him what happen since the retrieval mission, after that some of the training him and Hinata did. He also told him about Tsunade training exercise which he started to laugh what he did to his academy class mates... then the banishment.

"Yes Jiraiya told me that" seeing Gamabunta mood change darkly. "I told him not to summon me to Konoha or any other toad to aid them. If he does I will finish what he started" pointing to Kyuubi who smiled getting praised for the work he did. "Which I'm confuse why is he out?" Naruto hearing this raised an eye thinking that Gamabunta would take that to far. Explaining a few things about Kyuubi being a family heirloom and his mom. "Kushina was the previous container" Gamabunta is shocked to hear this and so is Naruto.

"Wait you knew my Kaa-san?" Gamabunta smoking his pipe calmly looking at Kyuubi he wonders if he had something to do with it.

**"Yes he did"** answered the Biju **"Don't blame him. Probably the pervert asked him not to say anything"** seeing that he hit the nail on the coffin Gamabunta nods what he said. Naruto looking at both of them wonders if he should ask about his father. Deciding not to, he continues to tell Gamabunta that him and Hinata left Konoha after the meeting so Hinata wouldn't get the cage bird seal. Which Gamabunta got angry to hear what about to Hinata. He explained to him when he arrived at Wave he got a ship and headed.

"Uzu no Kuni" said a shock Gamabunta looking around "So that's Uzushiogakure no Sato" looking at the ruin walls he noticed the river going through some of the village. Puffing his pipe he looks at Naruto and lets out a smirk. "Kid I don't know how you did it but to see this place is amazing" looking around he remembers Kushina talking about with Minato.

Naruto letting out a chuckle while Hinata giggles.

"Well the reason why I summoned you is to see if I can also keep the Kitsune contract?" wondering how Gamabunta will take it but Kyuubi let out a mischievous smile like he has a plan up his sleeve for the contracts.

Gamabunta hearing this frowned he doesn't want to lose Naruto. The contract he sign is specific only lets him sign unless he has another contract that is from his clan, which wont conflict either summoning contracts. "Wish I can do that Naruto but" giving out his explanation Naruto drops his shoulders. Which Hinata is there to cheer him up.

"Ano" getting there attention "But Naruto-kun kaa-san is from a clan. Doesn't that mean he is from her clan?" this got there attention and where is going at.

**"Yes it does" **answered Kyuubi **"The Kitsune contract comes from me and since Mito and Kushina Uzumaki came from Uzushiogakure no Sato. It makes it a clan contract for the Uzumaki" **Gamabunta hearing this looks at Kyuubi and smiles.

"Yes that's true but he has to have another person to sign that contract to make it a family contract" which Naruto dropped his shoulders seeing that he is the only known living member of the Uzumaki clan. Well you also cant forget about Hinata since she did renounce her Hyuga name and took the Uzumaki name.

"Don't I count?" said Hinata putting her two cents in.

Kyuubi looks at her and smiles **"The kit's mate did sign in blood and she changed it to Hinata Uzumaki" **smirking he looks at Gamabunta who lets out a chuckle.

"Pretty clever and like this neither contract will be voided but" wondering if it will work.

**"You wonder if those two will stay together". **

Chuckling Gamabunta lets out a small nod. "Must understand my position"

Naruto looking at Gamabunta gets an Idea "What if she also sign the Gama contract" this caught him off guard.

Hinata looks at him "Like that both of them can be family contracts. Naruto-kun you're a genius" hugging him Naruto scratches the back of his head getting this type of praise from Hinata. Kyuubi hearing this looks at Hinata with a smiles, turning to Gamabunta who lets out a huge smile.

"That would be fine" letting out a puff. He knows that Ma wont mind having a female summoner seeing its been ages. "Pretty clever but in the future when you two have tadpoles I expect them to sign the contract as well. Like that both contracts will be family contracts" this made the couple confuse and Kyuubi is laughing.

**"I agree. When the kits have kits themselves I expect them to sign the contract as well"** turning to Gamabunta he nods his head. Naruto and Hinata on the other hand looks at each other and blush then turn their heads away from each other blushing even more. Hinata playing with her fingers and begins to think about having a family with Naruto and he is also thinking about the same thing as well, A family with Hinata.

"I will summon Jiraiya to Mt: Myoboko in a few days asking for the contract telling him to retire it. Unless you want me to tell him the truth?" looking at the three Kyuubi turns to Naruto.

"Retire it like that he wont check the scroll to see Hinata-chan name on it. Like that he wont expect nothing and he wont tell Baa-chan anything as well" replied Naruto.

Gamabunta understanding his position "Good Summon me in three days. I will have the contract ready for her to sign" letting out a few puffs from his pipe he looks at Naruto. "Stay safe kid. Hate to lose a servant" poofing away while Chuckling Naruto gets a tick mark.

"Dam him. Next time I'll get him" whined Naruto remembering the first time he summon Gamabunta and how the day went. Looking up he notices some storm clouds. "Maybe we should get some more wood and head out to the safe house we got up" seeing Hinata nod Kyuubi poofs away. Picking up Kaze they make there way back to the village to the house that looked in decent condition with a solid roof. Many homes and building are in bad condition and Naruto got lucky to find one place with a solid roof and the best thing that Hinata liked about the place is the fireplace it has.

On the way back to the house they checked on the trap to see what food they caught. Luckily for Naruto who spent allot of time with his traps for his pranks which he learned how to use them to catch wild life.

"Well it looks like we are eating fish for tonight" walking to the trap net in the water that caught the fish. He snags on the string that lifts the fish above the water "Four fish". Hinata nodding looks at the fish "Grrr" hearing her stomach growling. Naruto looks at her and laughs making her blush "I'm hungry to" replied Naruto

When at the house Naruto unseals some ingredients to season the fish and some ramen cups making a big ramen dinner for the two. Making a clone to speed things up he is at the fireplace making sure the fire will cook everything and to see if they have enough firewood to last them the whole night. Naruto doesn't mind that Hinata sleeps with him but lately those two are getting much closer and the way they are making out is making Naruto nervous. If Jiraiya heard or saw what kind of make out session those two have no doubt he will be in the next Icha series.

Finishing preparing the food he sits in front of the fireplace watching everything cook.

"Something wrong?" asked Hinata walking down stairs Naruto looks at her and freezes. Seeing that she is wearing his shorts and his shirt which made it really obvious that a shirt like that is showing allot of her. "My clothes didn't dry up, so I hope you don't mind" seeing that her clothes didn't dry up during the day but seeing how his clothes are dry she took some sleep in.

Naruto turned his head back to the fire "It's ok" getting up he walks towards the door. "My turn to get ready" staring at her face Naruto is bright red. Hinata lowering her head and putting her arms across her chest seeing that she is embarrassed to be seen like this. Naruto on the other hand kisses her cheek "You look great" whispering in her ear Hinata turns bright red.

Hinata taking the same seat where Naruto was on, watching the food cook she takes a deep breath smelling the ramen cooking. 'Only Naruto-kun can pack a year worth's of ramen' giggling to her self she hears Naruto walking in wearing orange shorts and blue shirt. "Whats so funny?" seeing that she is giggleing Hinata turns to Naruto and blush "That you are probably the only person who would pack a year worth of Ramen" giggling more. Naruto laughs what she said which is true. Sitting next to here, Hinata places her head on his shoulders watching the food cook. After a few more minutes Naruto reaches it and checks to see "Its ready"

The two ate the diner talking about how their training has progress. For Naruto he gotten better in his chakra control which he is happy, like that he can use more of Kaze futon attacks. Hinata, stamina and reserves are getting better and her new Kenjustu style is working well. The suiton attacks are excellent for long distance and in close combat she can channel her Kaze affinity in the blade but it doesn't give the blade a full destructive force like a true futon user would. Naruto Kenjustu style is excellent for close combat and adding his fire affinity he can burn some people while cutting or slashing his enemy but his chakra control must be perfect to do so.

"It's raining" Said Naruto. Seeing that its going to rain all night he turns to the corner and throws a big piece of wood to keep the fire on "It's going to be a long night" turning his head to the window he notices it has gotten darker. Seeing that its half past eight he gets up puts everything away. Hinata fixing the sleeping bags on the floor and taking a blanket out so they can keep warm "Eeep" dashing under the sheets Hinata got startled from the thunder and lighting.

Naruto turning around seeing that she is underneath the blanket shivering, smiling he cant help find it cute to see her scared of the lighting. Walking to her and laying down. "Clam down Vixen-hime" sliding underneath the blanket another loud thunder is heard. Hinata grabbing Naruto and shivering "It's ok" replied Naruto. Naruto sees her scared eyes and still shivering.

"Sorry it just I always get nervous and scared of storms like this" shivering.

Naruto lays down next to her and holding her. "I Don't blame you. I never had anyone myself when I was a kid" snuggling to her neck Hinata looks at him.

"Naruto-kun" called Hinata.

Moving closer they begin to kiss, Naruto wrapping his hands around her sides and begins to move his hands around her hips. Hinata feeling this lays up a bit and begins to kiss his neck "Ahh" moan Naruto. He loves it when Hinata kisses his neck it surges him with a warm feeling.

Hinata still kissing his neck now lays on top of "Naruto-kun" whispering his name. He moves to her neck and begins to kiss it and place a few bites on it.

"Hinata-chan" Naruto calling her name feels how warm her body is. Hinata playing with Naruto's hair while he places his hands around her hips. Still kissing her begins to feel much hotter. Hinata breaking away looks at him "Someone is happy or maybe excited" Naruto blushing at her comment but the next thing that Hinata said shocked him.

"So I'm I" Hinata started to rub herself on to Naruto dick through the clothes.

"Hinata" moan Naruto in a pleasure voice.

Feeling how warm and wet the shorts are getting between them he turns to Hinata who is smiling with pleasure, Naruto sliding his hands underneath her shirt and begins to play with her breast. "Naruto" moan Hinata. Lifting the shirt up Naruto moves closer and begins to kiss, lick and bite on her breast. Moving to her nipple he begins to suck on it "Ahhh" Hinata moaning in pleasure grabs some of Naruto hair. "Please dont stop" feeling him suck and lick on her breast is making Hinata excited. Rubbing through the shorts Naruto feels Hinata body getting closer to his and begins to bite on her nipple. "NARUTO" screaming in pleasure she rubs faster.

Naruto feeling how wet the shorts are "Hinata-chan" grabbing her, Naruto twists his body over and lays Hinata on her back. Feeling the excitement Hinata heart begins to race, Naruto on the other hand. "Not yet. Not here. When we do it, I want it to be special" moving closer to her face "Please understand Hime" placing his head on her chest Hinata plays with Naruto's hair.

"I understand. It just sometimes I wish I could show you how much I love you" Naruto hearing this smiles.

Moving closer to her "I promised myself to give you happy life. I don't always want to run I want to settle down in a small town and be with you maybe have a family" Hinata hearing this smiles "What's your dream?" wondering what his dream to be Hokage.

"It's kind of destroyed because of what those idiot councils and former teammates" answered Naruto. But Naruto doesn't know something deep inside of him knew he will return to Konoha but not alone "Besides another dream of mine is to have a happy life with a big family"

"Me to" answered Hinata

As the two slept next to each other "Kaze and Mizu" started to glow.


	7. Truth be found

I do not own Naruto

No Flames

Konoha Hokage tower

Three weeks now going into the fourth week of Naruto's banishment and Hinata leaving with him.

Tsunade in her office looking at Team eight and what is left of Team seven, but there's more Sakiri Haruno is in the office. Tsunade thinking about a few things that the council woman said.

"You want Sakura. To follow in your foot steps being a civilian council" seeing Sakiri nod.

"Yes. Since my daughter shows great interest of the law and a few other things" turning around she notices Sasuke still next to Sakura. 'A powerful clan. With allot of money, its a pity that the Yondaime didn't have a son. A Hokage Heir is much better then a Clan head, oh well beggars cant be choosers.' Sakiri looking at the Hokage.

"I see" said Tsunade. She grabbed the bridge of her nose "Then Team eight would a have a member short?"

Sakiri disagreed "Just add Sasuke. With The sharingan he can also be scout and the team can be also a heavy infantry" replied Sakiri which Tsunade didn't like the idea.

"That would make the team too powerful. That would make it unbalance and the team work will surely fall apart" replied Tsunade. She doesn't want to add Sasuke "BUT" getting everyone attention "Kakashi will also be in team 8 then. He can still teach Sasuke the sharingan thanks to the council and elders" glaring at Sakiri she smirks. "Very well Team eight will consist of Shino, Kiba and the traitor"

"TSUNADE" screamed the Haruno's

Tsunade slammed her hands on the desk "Traitor. Now shut up or I will throw you out" seeing them quiet Sasuke glares at Tsunade. But when he felt the killing intent coming from Kakashi and team 8 he stopped. "As I was saying the jonin sensei will be Kurenai with Kakashi as back up. He will also teach the team but Kurenai will have the final word in it"

Kurenai smirked.

Kakashi on the other hand "Just like in the relationship" letting out a chuckle Kurenai rolls her eyes and blushes with a smile on her face.

"Good. Now get out and Jiraiya want news you bring" ordered Tsunade.

Team 8 and the Haruno's left while Jiraiya entered through the window.

"How do you feel?" asked Tsunade knowing how hard he took it when Gamabunta wanted to retire the contract besides Jiraiya debating against it.

"Fine I guess. I'm still shocked he did this and when I want to Myoboko he had the contracted sealed up. It's like he is hiding something from me... why? I understand about Naruto, but to go this far".

"sighs"

Jiraiya cant help to think that "Naruto has something to do with this. I mean what happens if I find the right woman and want my son to sign the contract  
I have?" thinking about a few things.

Tsunade gets up and hugs Jiraiya "It will be alright" hugging him from behind. "Besides if you do find the right woman, you're going to have a daughter trust me it's a woman intuition" this made Jiraiya laugh.

"What about Naruto when he gets older?" which made Tsunade smirk.

"A daughter first that's for sure" giggled Tsunade. Wondering how Naruto will take it when he becomes a parent. "So any news?

Jiraiya got serious and nods.

"Yes from what I gather at Nami No Kuni. Rumors say that Naruto and Hinata got a ship and went to Uzu No Kuni" this shocked Tsunade.

"How that place was destroyed during the last shinobi war. How the hell did he avoid the maelstroms and whirlpool around the island. It makes it impossible for boats or summons to get on the Island?" replied Tsunade.

"You're right. But think for a moment. How did he manage to disappear like this. I mean the Inzuka clan is having trouble and The Hyuga's have almost all their members looking for her. I mean you have to give Naruto credit. Even with the orange jump suit he left with Hinata with out being caught. Then he arrived at Nami No Kuni got a boat and left with Hinata... but why there?" summarized Jiraiya.

Tsunade thinking about a few things but some came to her mind "His family. His clan maybe he wanted to learn more"

"You're right" sighed Jiraiya. Walking towards Minato picture "Some godfather I am. I couldn't even protect my student, couldn't protect sensei. Couldn't even protect Naruto unless we told everyone who his parents were" thinking about the past. 'I screwed up big'

Tsunade looks down knowing she shares the blame. "Even if we try the elders would put a stop to it. The the civilian council would try to force him to marry someone of there liking. Which Naruto wont tolerate whats so ever. So all we can do is wait and hope for the best" looking at the window. "You think you can remove Anko curse seal, since we removed the traitor?"

Jiraiya smirked "When, where?"

"Soon" walking towards her desk Tunto walks in finishing the audit, which he didn't like to see the numbers being way way off. Seeing his face "Jiraiya take the day off and do your research" This shocked Jiraiya but before he left. "I think I will do some more work on the curse seal" which made Tsunade smile.

When Jiraiya left Tsunade gave the retired guardian her full attention.

"Lady Tsunade this is how much is missing" Tunto passing the paperwork to Tsunade and when she saw the numbers.

"HOLY KAMI IS THAT RIGHT?" screaming to see a very big large sum of money being missing besides Naruto inheritance. "How" asked Tsunade which Tunto answered.

"Found all the paper work that the Sandaime left behind when he used Naruto's inheritance to buy him the apartment and used it to give him a allowance for the week. It seems that the Sandaime was doing he best to raise Naruto to be on his own. But seeing how everything turned out he would be disappointed how Konoha treated him" which made the adults in the room drop there heads.

"Indeed. About one million three hundred thousand ryos is missing for the past ten years. From what I gathered. I have found money that the civilian council took from the budget for their personal gain. I also found money going to different location and DEPARTEMNTS of Konoha, which it shouldn't". Shiro over hearing everything walked in "And I am certain of my numbers" seeing that both of them is looking at him.

Shiro sighs "This will not sit well with the Fire Daimyo. Konoha just suffered a thirty percent budget cut and the clans themselves have to cut back on resources they are using too much" answered Shiro. Wondering how everyone in Konoha is going to take the news and how will the Fire Daimyo act with this latest news.

"I will summon a meeting" replied Tsunade seeing how everyone is going to take the news 'They aren't going to be happy'

* * *

Hokage chamber.

Tsunade in her seat waiting for everyone to arrive. When the clan heads saw Tunto and Shiro they knew it must be about the audit, seeing that Tunto asked everyone to claim there property, money, land and also files from over the years. But the biggest problem that Tunto had is with the civilian council seeing how wasteful they spend the money, and a good chunk of money goes to a department that is register with Danzo. Now Tunto knows about Root and seeing that Danzo's uses Konoha budget he thinks he will get away with it. But he wont Shiro has a plan to deal with Danzo motives..

Lets just see how Danzo's pride take another dip for the worse.

Tunto clearing his throat "From what I gather about one million three hundred thousand ryos is missing for the past ten years" when everyone heard this they all looked at each other thinking how did this happen and why didn't no one catch this. "It seems to me that the civilian council uses twenty percent of the budget on themselves, thirty five percent goes to Konoha civilians, such as housing, plumbing electricity and schools. But what caught my interest the Shinobi only gets thirty five percent instead of fifty like the other hidden villages" seeing everyone talk.

The clan heads turn their sights towards the civilian council.

"WAIT. YOU SAID THIRTY FIVE PERCENT WHAT ABOUT THE OTHER TEN PERCENT?" scream Tsume. As a clan head her family is known to be trackers and some being hunter nin. So when she got the memo about cut backs she had to cut back on supplies such as weapons and clothing.

This is when Shiro walked forward with a huge smiles "Aww yes the last ten percent, we had to investigate the banker and when he refused lets just say he lost a finger or two" everyone raised an eye. The civilian council just rolled there eyes "Homura and Koharu as elders, I suggest you teach them some manners if not. They will force my hand to tell the Daimyo to cut all funding to Konoha"

"GASP"

Thinking if he is mad but seeing how things went bad for Konoha after Naruto left. Many of the civilians blame Naruto for the bad luck, while some of the Shinobi knows more and understands the reason why.

"Yes the money goes into a private account and when I want to the archives."pausing he looks at Tsunade. "She wouldn't let me in with the paper work that the Hokage gave me. Saying she has no power in that department what so ever" answered Tunto making everyone eyes widen.

But when Tsunade heard this she slammed her hand on the desk so hard it nearly split in two "ANBU I WANT THAT WOMAN IN HERE NOW" when she screamed it sent a icy chill down to everyone's back.

"So when I returned with paper work from the fire daimyo I saw her hesitant to let me in. So when I found the account and where the money has been going" he stops and grins at Danzo. "It goes to a special shinobi program that Danzo created... .with the Sandaime"

This made Tsunade confuse 'Wait sensei wanted the program disbanded' turning to Shiro he smiles and winks at Tsunade 'What are they up to?' thinking whats going on and how will Danzo explain his root army.

Tunto walking towards "Danzo program is to specialize some shinobi in battle. So when I saw the program and seeing that they VOLUNTEERED ,I took the literately to write there names, skills and address to you Lord Hokage" walking towards Tsunade he hands her a list of. "Two hundred and two shinobi joined the program BUT I would like to thank the clans to let their family members join the program as well. I think about fifty three of them from all the clans of Konoha joined Danzo battle specialize program" smirking every clan head in the room glares at Danzo.

They didn't know that their clansmen joined such a program and when this meeting is over they are going to have a long chat with them.

Danzo is sweating NO to weak of a word he has a waterfall of water falling down from his head, that's how much water is coming down form the old war hawk. 'He exposed my root program but yet he is saying its for something else what is he up to.' glaring at Tunto. 'I must relocate everyone before anything else happens' thinking will he have enough time to savage all the root nin he has under his command.

"As I was saying since some these Shinobi are deployed within the program. So I decided to add them in Konoha ranks" Tunto Smiled and when Tsunade heard where this is going she started to giggle inside. "But that's not all, I also had the seal on there tongue removed in case something happens" turning over to Danzo he sees the man shaking very lightly. "Also I went to the base of operations to get more info" Now he started to smile, he turned to Tsunade and nodding.

Danzo hearing this looks up with his eye widened 'How did he find out about my location'

"While I was there I gathered about ten anbu. That Ibiki suggest and when we arrived there. We took all the resources, data, files and added to the Hokage archives, evidence for future and past missions" answered Tunto.

Tsunade sitting there looks at Tunto 'He just took out Danzo root program that sensei has been trying to do for years'

"Yes and they are loyal to the Hokage they sworn to protect you and Konoha. But some of them didn't look to well. So if its not to much trouble can I ask Lord Inoichi Yamanaka to see if they will be able to perform their duties in Konoha" asked Tunto.

Inoichi looks at the Hokage and smiles "It wont be a problem Lady Hokage". He remembers years ago when the Sandaime asked him for help and when they found one root nin he died mysteriously, but from what they found was the seal on his tongue that killed him.

Danzo watching this 'It took me years to make this program. Years to build this army and he took it away in mere hours' Danzo anger is going through the roof. His life work taken away form him just like that, his life dream, his ambition, his plot to overtake Konoha and take the Title from Tsunade gone.

Tsunade on the other hand 'He just disbanded Root. He added them to the Shinobi ranks knowing Ibiki will have them watch, with Inoichi help we can get more secrets and maybe evidence against Danzo' thinking how this will help Tsunade but more importantly 'Danzo your time of hiding and plotting is over'

Tunto smiling "Yes after the program I decided to disband it and with all those years of the ten percent going to it. I decided to add it to Konoha Shinobi budget increasing it to forty five percent" smirked Tunto.

Many people in the room agreed to this.

"Indeed with the lost we suffered thanks to the Civilian council" Tsunade glaring them making them nervous. "With this we will help our Shinobi recover more"

Tunto smiling "Yes indeed. After I did the math I calculated a total of six hundred thousand was used during over the years" answered Tunto "But there is still still seven hundred thousand that still is missing, so to compensate that lost. I took all the weapons, justus from Danzo training program and added to Konoha library, barracks" seeing Danzo Reaction he just lost everything. "I also took the property, clothing pretty much everything that he had in that base and liquidated it" chuckled Tunto.

Tsunade turning to Danzo with a smile "Thank you soo much Danzo-sama for your lifes work. Also I am sorry that the program took much more resources and that we had to take everything that you worked so hard in your life." smirked Tsunade but she wasn't done. "Homura, Koharu did you know about this program of his?"

Both of them looks at each other "No we didn't" replied the two with a tone.

'Danzo what are you up to?" thought Koharu

Homura thinking the same thing as well but more 'Foolish your are. You ignore Hiruzen then you are made of a fool in front of everyone'

Tunto walking towards the desk "Now Shiro will talk with the Civilian council and there high spending"

The civilians hearing this started to get nervous, the elders were also angry to hear this. They didn't know about their personal spending of Konoha budget and seeing that they are having a luxury life which its going to Change right now.

* * *

With Naruto and Hinata.

Arriving at Wave Country.

Originally they were suppose to stay for another week but seeing how there Training has progressive very much with Kyuubi helped. But that's not the only thing has progressive their relationship as a couple is taking more of serious events.

"Finally were back" Naruto stretching his muscles while walking towards Tazuna house.

"Yes its good to come back" smiled Hinata.

"So anything new you learn from the medic scrolls you found Hinata-chan?" asked her boyfriend.

"Some what but without a proper medical nin teaching me its going to be difficult. But what about you Naruto-kun I know you were happy to find those books about your clan History in the library we found" replied the girlfriend

During the last few days they went back to Uzushiogakure and recheck some locations, but this time they went to the hospital and from there Hinata found allot of scrolls of healing and making medicine cream. It seems with the people of Uzushiogakure were noted to have notoriously long lives, so it gained the title. "The village of longevity" which Hinata founded out to be interesting. But when she told Naruto Kyuubi overheard everything and said he inherit it form his mother and with Kyuubi being inside of him his healing rate triple of that of a normal person, almost making it a kekkei genkai for Naruto.

Naruto he was jumping saying he "I have a kekkei genkai" which made Hinata giggle at him. But Naruto got very happy to find history books of his clan and of Uzu No Kuni. He felt connected to them. Something that he thought he would never have, growing up alone it made him think about a few things. But seeing that he came from a great clan and a powerful, feared Nation he wants to continue that legacy.

When they arrived at Tazuna house "Hello is anyone home" called the blonde

Inari who heard Naruto charged him and gave him a hug "You're back" seeing there new headbands and Katana on their side "Are those from?"

"Yea they are from Uzu No Kuni. Me and Hinata are going to continue there name since I am the last of the nation from there" answered Naruto.

"Well that's good...but we got some news you might not like" Inari started to get nervous but Tazuna walked in.

"I'll tell them" answered Tazuna.

When they left he told them that Konoha and his previous sensei were here looking for them. But allot of the villagers were glaring and telling them to leave, "Kakashi told me what happen. I acted like I didn't know but..." seeing them frown "We didn't tell nothing, no one did and I told them since what they did to you Naruto I cut all ties with them" replied Tazuna.

Naruto and Hinata hearing this and sighs. "Perfect wonder if we got into the bingo book" asked Naruto, still looking outside. "I wonder how Ero sennin took it when Gamabunta wanted to retire the summoning contract form him?"

"Maybe he took it well" replied Hinata knowing that Naruto and him were close.

"Probably right we should change into something else" replied Naruto making Hinata nod.

"Go use the room upstairs, from what waterfall told me you two shouldn't have a problem sharing a room" laughed Tazuna getting a glare form the blonde.

Inari smiling but he is also worried about "Naruto" getting his attention "I'm going to train here and take Waterfall deal to become a powerful Shinobi to protect my family". Naruto hearing this reminds him of Haku and Zabuza "If you do that, then train hard and go to Zabuza and Haku grave maybe they will give you something for your hard work" Inari nodded he walked out to find the old captain and train right away.

When they got to the room, Naruto took out a black pants with a orange sleeveless shirt. Looking into the bag he takes out his old mesh armor and places it on the bed but reaching for the scroll he takes out these two folded cloaks. Hinata taking out a dark blue pants with a light purple shirt and her mesh armor right on top of the bed.

"I found this and I want to give you this" Naruto taking out a hooded cloak to give it to Hinata. When she opened it her eyes widen to see the cloak "It's beautiful" The color of the cloak is a medium white and on the right side of the cloak has a whirlpool form the bottom going to the top of the cloak. It showed different type of blue colors and white making the whirlpool look real, but on the back of the cloak has the Uzushiogakure symbol showing where it originated from. "I knew you would like it" replied Naruto. When he opened his cloak it is the same medium white color but on the left side showed a Hurricane with different type of gray and white also making it look real. It should how small it is on the bottom but started to grow while going up to the top of the cloak "Awesome" turning it around he also noticed Uzushiogakure on the back.

When they got dressed they head down stairs to say good bye.

"Well this is it" Naruto seeing everyone in front of Tazuna house.

"Yes stay safe you two" replied Tsunami smiling to see those two together.

Naruto looks at Hinata and smiles.

"Good bye and thanks for everything" bowed the couple walking towards the bridge to leave wave country.

* * *

1 week later some where in the land of fire.

Naruto and Hinata walking down the road thinking a few things. "How long is it to the next town?" asked Naruto.

Hinata activating her doujustu "About an hour walk for here, but there is a small town which we can stop to rest a bit" answered Hinata.

Naruto looking up and notices its about to rain "Maybe staying at the town over night wont be a problem since it looks like its going to rain" seeing some dark clouds. They wonder how bad of a storm its going to be.

"Maybe you're right and besides I would like to have a warm shower" hugging Naruto she kisses him on the lips. "Maybe someone should join me" using a seductive voice Naruto leans closer to her ear.

"Maybe I will" taking a small bite on her ear she lets out a small moan.

"You're terrible you know that" said Hinata seeing how playful Naruto is.

"I know" smiled the blonde.

As the two continue to make there way towards the town they notices smoke coming from it "Hinata is that the town?".

Hinata quickly activating her doujustu "Yes it is. It being raided by bandits and rogue nin. We got to help them"

Naruto nodded. They both picked up the pace to run towards the town.

* * *

At the town.

"IS THIS ALL THE MONEY YOU HAVE PATHEIC" screamed a rogue nin. Looking around he sees allot of scared villagers, most of the men are tied up by his gang. "TAKE THE WOMAN FOR PLEASURE" this made all the bandits and rogue nin cheer. Many of the woman shutter and began to coward behind some of the other females "Time to play with them" Many of the bandits begins to charge towards them.

"Futon wall" Naruto landing on time slamming his palms on the ground making a wall of air blocking them "Hinata-chan now" quickly performing a few hand seals

"Suiton water blade" extended her arms out she slaps her hands together forming a ring of water cutting some of the bandits.

"Pretty good for kids" said the rogue nin. Taking out a Kunai he charges at Naruto "Clang" when the rogue nin reached him "A Katana and its a nice quality. When I'm done killing you, I will take that blade of yours" Naruto hearing this smiles.

"I would like to see you try" jumping back he slashes down "Futon strike" a blade of wind shots from the Katana and hits the rogue nin dead on.

"Amazing I didn't expect that" holding his bleeding chest he watches Naruto.

"Kage bunshin no justu" making a few clones. "Get them" ordered Naruto.

The clones running towards the bandits and rogue nin "Rasengan" screamed the clones slamming the spinning ball of chakra into the rogue nin.

"Naruto-kun behind you" called Hinata. Running towards him, Mizu started to glow blue "Suiton storm" slashing the blade side ways a huge storm of water shoots from the blade and hits the rogue nin with deadly force pushing him away from Naruto "Amazing" said the couple.

The rogue nin and bandits whoever is still breathing or standing watches this in horror.

"My turn. Futon strike" slashing side ways a gust of wind hits the remaining attackers knocking them unconsciousness. "That was easy" panted Naruto 'Dam didn't know it would take that much chakra from me.' Turning to 'Hinata must be exhausted. Next thing we got to work is on her reserves' sheathing the blade back on his back he walks towards the men who are tied freeing them.

"Thank you for your help, but there is still some of them hiding in the homes" said a villager.

Hinata hearing this activates her Byakugan "Naruto-kun there is two men in a home about sixty paces from us. He has a child in his arms holding a kunai to his neck" said Hinata terrified to see something like that happen to a helpless child.

Naruto hearing this got angry "Stay here and if something happens use a big justu as a signal". Naruto running towards the house. Creeping at the window he notices two men about "Chunin maybe low jonin the most' thinking he performs the kage bunshin justu.

Naruto opening the door startles rogue nin "Stay back or the baby dies" seeing the child cry Naruto eyes changes into red slits.

"**YOU BETTER PRAY TO KAMI IF I DONT GET MY HANDS ON YOU"** the shear killing intent Naruto is giving to the man is huge. Even the villagers felt the killing intent wondering whats going on **"Release the baby or else"** Naruto voice got deeper and cold.

"OR ELSE WHAT" screamed the rogue nin.

Watching the baby cry Naruto takes a deep breath and throws a Kunai to his partner.

But he blocked it with another Kunai "Got to do better then huh" looking up he sees Naruto's clones crashing through the roof with a rasengan in his hand.

"RASENGAN" slamming it in the chunin chest his partner.

"The child dies" holding the child with one arm he swings the kunai to the child but Naruto slams into him while the clone charges another Rasengan.

The baby flies in the air everything goes into slow motion, when the clones hits the rogue nin in the chest. Naruto getting up and jumps in the air catching the child in his arms "It's alright you're safe" rocking and holding the baby in his arms close to his chest. He turns around to see the clones poof away "Some town" said Naruto.

Walking out of the home he notices that Hinata made a few "Mizu clones?" seeing her nod.

She notices the brown hair baby in Naruto's arms "Is he alright?" Naruto nodding while the baby giggles.

"Otouto" hearing a girl call out "Kaa-san the ninja saved Otouto" a small black hair girl appeared next to Naruto.

"I guess he's yours?" seeing the girl nod. Naruto looks at the woman who looks like the girl in front of him "I hope he is fine, those rogue nin were holding him wrong" walking towards the mother she takes the baby from Naruto arms. "Thank you so much. Thank you" letting out tears of joy Naruto and Hinata smiles.

"Wahhaahh" the mother rocking the baby looks at Naruto. "I think he wants you to hold him" passing him back the baby stops crying making some people chuckle at the scene.

"Didn't know you are good with kids" said Hinata seeing the baby in Naruto arms.

Naruto holding the baby in his arms 'Why do I feel happy all of the sudden?' looking at Hinata 'She would make a great mom' stopping he thinks what he just said and begins to blush a bit. Lifting his head up he notices a middle age man.

"As mayor I would like to thank you two for coming and saving us"

"It was nothing, we were just passing through to the next town. But when we saw the smoke coming we came as fast we could" replied Naruto passing the child back to his mother since he fall asleep in Naruto's arms.

The mayor hearing this and bows "Thank you Shinobi-sama for your services. Please let us pay you for your services. We don't have much money but" before he can finish.

"A place to stay over night, with a working shower" asked Naruto.

"Hai. That's all the payment we need" answered Hinata.

They mayor hearing this bows "Yes that wont be a problem"

After a few hours or so the bigger town came and took the bandits and rogue nin away. The authorities asking who caught them "They didn't say there names. They saw the smoke and came rushing to see if we needed help and when they arrived they defeated them. Then they simply left" replied the mayor giving out a half of lie. Which he didn't mind but he wondered why 'Naruto and Hinata' wanted to hide from them?.

"I see very well. Maybe the will appear over to us in a few hours or so" bowing to the mayor "Take care"

"Hai we will" bowing back he watches the authorities take them away.

"That was close" said Naruto in a henge.

"Hai it was. If Konoha found out that we are alive, they would send hunter nin after us" replied Hinata.

The mayor looking at the two "Why is Konoha after you two? Are you criminals?"

Naruto waving his hands really fast "Nothing like that. I got banished because I beat the lights out of the last Uchiha traitor in Konoha. So they decided to Banish me because I used more force then necessary to bring back the traitor from a mission" replied Naruto.

The mayor hearing this "So some of the rumors are true?" this made the couple confuse "Rumors are flying around saying that they banish someone important and that the Fire daimyo cut thirty percent of Konoha budget" replied the mayor which Naruto started to rub the back of his head.

"Oops, I guess they learned there lesson" replied Naruto making Hinata giggle.

The mayor looking at Naruto "Amazing you fought a Uchiha member and lived. you must be a powerful Shinobi" praising Naruto he begins to smile.

* * *

Outside of the town.

Two cloak wearing figures are approaching the area "Itachi I cant believe that your clan was planning a coup DE tat" replied Kisame. Shocked to hear Itachi betrayal, but seeing that him and Itachi share a similar fate from there Hidden villages.

"Indeed. To prevent a civil war I killed everyone but I spared my Otouto with the Sandaime permission, but to do so. I must Protect the Naruto no matter the cost so what is your answer. Seeing you know my story" replied Itachi.

"Yea, almost like mine when I told you" Kisame pausing "I'll help but how are you going to convince him. I mean last time we saw him I was trying to cut his legs off and you beat the shit out of your Otouto" letting out a chuckle he remembers that day very well. As the two continue to walk they noticed its getting dark "We should stop in the next town. It shouldn't be difficult I kept in touch with the Sandaime before he died" answered Itachi.

Hoping Naruto will believe him 'I hope everything goes well' thinking what more he can do for Konoha in the shadows Itachi sighs "So much I given for my village so much sacrifice, will I ever find peace or love?"

Kisame started to laugh "We are Shinobi, we will never find love or peace in our lives" saying it in a regretful tone.

When they arrive at town they checked into a hotel "We should relax until tomorrow" replied Kisame making Itachi nod.

With Naruto and Hinata.

Hinata walking into the suite "I cant believe they gave us the biggest and best room in the town" still looking around she noticed the king size bed 'Bad thoughts, I cant think like that' shaking some bad perverted thoughts Naruto walks in and smiles.

"Finally a bed to sleep on. The ground started to give me a back ache a bit" seeing Hinata Nod. Naruto walks towards a room "A washer perfect" taking some clothes out of the storage seal he throws some of them in the washer. "We can do laundry here" walking back out he notices its half past seven. "Vixen-hime do you want anything from the kitchen?"

Hinata walking out of the bathroom "Anything hot and no Ramen please"

Naruto grunting "What's wrong with Ramen"

"Nothing I just want a change of diet" asked Hinata. Which is true she was getting tired eating ramen all the time, she started to notice some the change of energy she had in the morning when she ate ramen at night. "Cinnamon buns if they have any pleeeeaasssseeee" in a sweet yet begging voice.

"ok Hinata-hime" Naruto replied with a chuckle hearing her used a sweet begging voice.

Walking down stairs to the cafeteria "Still open awesome" walking around with a few plates he gathers some food.

"Hello Naruto" Naruto froze he started to shake "So you and the Sandaime read everyone personal's file?" Naruto eyes widening hearing this.

'How did he know?' turning his head he saw Itachi in civilian clothing?

"I'm not going to hurt you. I need to talk to you and why did you make such a perverted jutsu to knock out lord Hiruzen" replied Itachi smiling which is making Naruto nervous.

Now for Naruto he is looking around for a way out but when heard Itachi say about everyone personal files "How did you find me? I mean I disappeared for almost a month and Konoha hasn't found me, but you did?" still looking at him 'How the hell did he know about that. Only me and the old man knew about this'

Itachi let out a small laugh he reached out and grabbed a plate "I'm not going to fight you here. I have more personal mission to complete for Lord Hiruzen" placing some food on his plate.

Naruto watches Itachi 'I don't get it. He's completely different from last time?' watching him gather some food Naruto takes a step away from him.

"**I think its a trap but how did he know all that information?"** asked Kyuubi curious how did Itachi know this? **"Well are you going to join him?"**

Naruto hearing Kyuubi 'Do I got a choice'

"You're welcome to join me. I will answer everything you want, and I wont cause you or your Hyuga girlfriend any problems. But I hope you two aren't doing something inappropriate in your young age" smiled Itachi making Naruto blush.

'WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON. HE'S SMILING AND I CANT SENSE ANY LIE DID HE LOSE IT OR SOMETHING?' screaming to himself Naruto nodded. When they arrived at the table Itachi took a sip of his tea "How did you know about the personal files?" shaking a bit he watches Itachi very careful in case he is lying.

"Dont forget about the Icha Icha books he reads" letting out a chuckle Naruto jaw dropped on the ground.

"Nani. How did you know that?" Now this got Naruto attention. Itachi didn't attack Naruto, Kyuubi wasn't sensing any genjustu and Itachi feeling or behavior seems 'Normal?'

Itachi taking a bite of his Onigiri and swallowing "Remember when you became a genin after the team test" Naruto eyes widen. He remembered that meeting with Hiruzen and looking at Itachi Naruto swallowed hard.

"The old man meant you" pointing his finger at Itachi.

"It's impolite to point" which made Naruto to snort "Snorting as well. Elbows off the table you are a Heir, try to act like one" which Naruto dropped his mouth and making funny noises "How do I know?"

"Yea. I mean from what I learn from Uzu No Kuni, my kaa-san was heir and the last of her nation... well I'm the last I think!" said Naruto.

"I will be straight forward. You heard from Lady Tsunade about the coup DE tat haven't you" Naruto nodded he couldn't forget that day of his banishment "Yea Ero sennin mention it. Before I was sent to the Hokage chamber to have my Banishment no thanks to your brother" Itachi sighed hearing this.

Sasuke betrayed Konoha, betrayed the clan, but more importantly 'He betrayed a friend something I would never do. Sasuke you never got the message and yet you still fall further down in the hole you made for yourself' thought Itachi.

"He said you have everything for me to know. What did he mean by that?" asked Naruto.

Itachi finishing his third Onigiri "About four days away from here, there is a river, head east from here to that river. Once you found that river head north. When you come up to a waterfall you make a right. Continue about an hour's walk and you will find a lake. From that lake you will find ruins, that place use to be a old hideout during the third shinobi war" taking a sip of his tea.

"What will I find there a trap or" Naruto not finishing his sentence.

"Your heritage. Not just your mother but your father as well, Hiruzen thought if something like this ever happens, you can retrieve your inheritance. But you will be protected by some hidden guards as well" replied Itachi. "Find the Symbol, I'm positive that you will find it" this made Naruto raise an eye thinking 'What Symbol'

Naruto hearing this shakes a bit "Everything" with a low voice.

"This was done to protect you. If they found out he had a son, you would be a target of all your father enemies" replied Itachi. "But it was also to protect you form the Civilian council and Danzo" this made Naruto confuse "Trust Hiruzen letter"

"Who was he?" asked Naruto.

Itachi didn't replied "You will find out soon. But when you do, head to the fire capital and follow Hiruzen letter understand" getting up he leaves Naruto with his thoughts "Also bring the Hyuga with you. By the look you gave early you must love her" walking out of the area Naruto sits there thinking about a few things.

Its been over an hour and Hinata is getting worried 'What happen. It doesn't take this long to get food?' when she walked downstairs and found "Naruto-kun" calling his name he looks daze. Walking towards him "Naruto-kun is something wrong?"

Naruto lost track of time has been thinking what Itachi said to him. When he heard someone call his name out he looked up "Hinata what are you doing here?"

"Looking for you its been an hour since you went to get us dinner?" asked Hinata. "Did something happen?"

Naruto looking at her 'I cant lie to her' Naruto nodded "Itachi Uchiha found me" When Hinata heard this she activated her byakugan to look around "He's been working with the old man all this time" turning back to Naruto Hinata sits down.

"What do you mean all this time?"

Naruto telling Hinata from the day of the genin test and from what happen an hour ago "I trust the old man. I mean think about, it makes sense the whole coup de tat. The reason he joined Akatsuki, perfect cover to join to watch Orochimaru then watch me. The old man is steps ahead to protect me in the future if something like this ever happen and I don't know what to do. I mean I trust the old man but he knew about my parents as well... why did he lie saying he didnt?"

Naruto didn't need to finish. Hinata understood where this is going "Well we should go to bed and get ready to leave in the morning".

Naruto looked up to "Are you serous. What if its a trap".

Hinata smiled "Then we fight together" placing her hands on his "I will stand by you no matter what"

Naruto smiled and nodded.

"Come on lets eat something and go" seeing her nod.

The next morning they left and made there way towards the location that Itachi gave Naruto. The run towards there was clam and since they weren't walking the found the river in three days.

"Head north straight towards the wallfall after an hour so you will find a lake. In that lake you will find ruins of of a old shinobi hideout used during the war. After that find the symbol?" said Naruto remembering from what Itachi said.

When they followed the directions they found a beautiful sparkling lake 'Beautiful' Hinata looking around "The ruins over there" pointing to the location they walk on top of the water.

Naruto looking around "What symbol? I mean all I see is broken shinobi gear, a few stuff that is left behind and the walls has some weird writing" saying the sentence slow. Naruto looks around notices some of these symbols belongs to "A storage seal but why? Why all the way out here, whats so special about this place?" looking around Kyuubi recognized the area.

"**Summon me. I can give you that answer"** Naruto hearing the Kitsune and nods. Summoning him Kyuubi looks around **"This is where your Otou-san proposed to Kushina"** this shocked them.

"Naruto's Otou-san proposed here?" looking around she would love it if Naruto did something like that to her. All the flowers, the beautiful lake, everything is breath taking.

"But what symbol. All I see is a bunch of symbols here and this weird one that stands out." replied Naruto which Hinata looked at him "Which one Naruto-kun?" Naruto pointing "The white Uzu No Kuni symbol. I had that on my old outfit on my left shoulder" walking towards it. Hinata activates her byakugan "I see something weird in it?"

Naruto putting chakra into the seal "Nothing happen?"

"**Of course nothing happen. Its a blood seal use your blood" **sitting down he waits for it **"I'm sorry. You will know why" **what every Kyuubi apologize for. He knows Naruto will take it hard, sitting down he watches Naruto bites his thumb and places it on the white spiral on the wall.

The couple watching the seal glow white "Poof" a small scroll appeared on the ground.

"A scroll?"

Naruto picking it up "A storage scroll a advance one. It has the old man Name on it first. Then my Kaa-san Kushina the last is" Naruto didn't even say the last name. Hinata looking over his shoulder covers her mouth.

"Otou-san. Minato Namikaze" whispered Hinata.

Naruto standing there "The Yondaime" remembering the lessons in class "He's my Otou-san"

Hinata placing a hand on Naruto shoulder "We should follow what the Sandaime wanted us to do"

"Hai" Naruto snaps out of his daze and opens the scroll.


End file.
